a mi lado
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Empresas Rivales, los herederos se conocen y se enamoran sin saber quienes son en realidad...¿el Dinero y el nombre será mas fuerte que su cariño?, tienen que superar malententidos Kai&Ray- Y&B- AL FIN TERMINADO!
1. heredero

**A mi lado**

_Ni los personajes ni la serie de beyblade me pertenecen, y no pretendo de ningún modo lucrar con ellos_

_Este es un fic yaoi, (os juro que es yaoi, solo tengan paciencia)_

"…" dialogo, o lo que se dice que si se escucha

_'…'_ pensamiento, dentro de la conversación

-…- pensamiento pero dentro de el relato, como extra de el narrador

(…) alguna acción

… yo de metiche

Aquí estas, a mi lado, durmiendo placidamente; no lo puedo creer, ni en mis mejores sueños pude imaginar que tú ese ser tan perfecto pudiera estar entre mis brazos; pero ahora que te tengo aquí a mi lado, lo recuerdo, recuerdo cuando te conocí.

Era un día común, un chico ruso acababa de llegar de su país natal a este desconocido u urbanizado paisaje.

Se encontraba en el piso cuarenta dos de un enorme edificio, iba a una junta de presentación con los accionistas, se le veía tal entusiasmo que se durmió en la oficina un par de veces.

"estoy muy aburrido... (bostezo) me largo de aquí" Salió de la oficina mirando la ciudad desde el ventanal "un parque cercano, que conveniente y sólo esta a dos cuadras" sin decir nada más se dirigió a la salida. Era gracioso observar como lo admiraban a su paso. No era únicamente por su gran atractivo, ni porque ese edificio era sólo para empresarios que comúnmente eran muy viejos, y él era un chiquillo de apenas 18 años; tampoco era porque los únicos jóvenes que entraban eran los herederos de las empresas multinacionales; no, aunque no lo crean no era eso, era porque todos los que le veían quizás seria la única vez que tendrían el privilegio de mirarle en vivo;

"buenas tardes señor"

"señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

"¿todo esta bien?, ¿se le ofrece algo?"

"komban wa"

Todos los empleados y personas trataban de llamar si atención, pero también se alcanzaba a escuchar en murmullo

"ya vieron quien es"

"no puedo creerlo"

"¿en verdad será él?"

"que guapo es"

"¿qué estará haciendo aquí?"

"no se supone que estaba en Francia"

Y más chismes que circulaban, no se inmuto ante ningún comentario, fue totalmente grosero, a nadie miró o saludó, pero bueno ese es su estilo. Todos sabían muy bien quien era y porque estaba en ese lugar, después de todo no por nada el edificio lleva el nombre de Hiwatari Corp.

Tardo unos minutos en escabullirse de sus guarda espaldas, hombres altos y rápidos que le había asignado su abuelo por sus constantes escapadas. Una vez fuera de su vista, se dirigió al parque, ubico el árbol más grande y frondoso y que desde luego estuviera más apartado; estaba rodeado de matorrales, excepto por un pequeño espacio, que se veía bastante oculto.

"suficiente" se dijo a si mismo y se recostó, acomodándose con los brazos detrás de la cabeza; todo era muy calmado y silencio, _'justo como me gusta'_ pensó antes de quedarse completamente dormido, de repente una voz le despertó _'maldita sea odio que me despierten'_

"¡hey, hey!" escucho a lo lejos se incorporó hasta quedar sentado mirando alrededor para buscar a aquel que se había atrevido a despertarle

"te estas volviendo paranoico" se reprocho al ver que no había nadie a los alrededores volviéndose a recostar

"¡hey! Oye" se escuchó de nuevo, la voz venia de la copa del árbol; al voltear pude vio a un chico que estaba sentado en una de las ramas más altas. "oye podrías moverte… quiero bajar" se quejaba

"pues baja" -_a mi qué me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer-_ pensaba el ruso

"en donde estas es el único lugar donde no hay matorrales" obviaba su respuesta

"pues que lastima porque no me voy a mover" aclaró -_quien se cree ese chico para decirme a MI que hacer 'caso no sabe quien soy yo-_

"muévete ahora" contestaba el chico del árbol en tono autoritario, "muévete o…"

"¿o qué?" ¿_acaso me esta retando_?, lo miró de nuevo pero ahora sus ojos se afilaron

"o… al brincar te podría golpear y lastimarte" el trepador era más paciente de lo que parecía

_'eso es simplemente imposible, nadie puede brincar desde esa altura'_ ignoró la amenaza pero unos segundos se escuchó un suspiro seguido de un "te lo advertí, no me culpes si sales lastimado"

Estaba apunto de contestarle, abrió los ojos para ver como el chico se ponía de pie sobre la rama y saltaba la vacío; de una manera impresionante el chico cayo justo enfrente del ruso, no pudo ver claramente su rostro, sólo su espalda y una cinta blanca que tenia amarrada al cabello

Para cuando reacciono ya estaba atardeciendo. _–'que demonios fue eso… bueno no importa debo volver, después de todo vine a este país para poder reunirme otra vez con él-_ cuando lleguó al edificio, la escolta estaba como loca, pero Kai con toda la calma de el mundo subió hasta el piso donde se realizaba la presentación de los herederos de las compañía, su entrada llamó la atención de todos los presentes que se dedicaban a elogiarle. Pero el ruso buscaba a alguien en especial; -más vale que este aquí, _mi abuelo me chantajeo diciéndome que él estaría en esa maldita reunión-._

_Flash back_

En la oficina de la mansión Hiwatari en Rusia; un señor mayor entra y se sienta en un enorme "¿y bien?"comienza la conversación

"y bien ¿Qué? Contesta el joven bicolor sin quitar la vista de sus papeles

"¿iras a la reunión?"

"¿Qué?, yo ir a una reunión de esas, jamás"

"vamos Kai, ¿qué pierdes?"

"mi tiempo y es muy valioso"

"vamos sal de la mansión a demás no lo veras aquí en Rusia"

"¿de qué hablas?" al fin miro a su abuelo

"sabes bien de quien hablo, ¿quieres verlo no?"

"¿y cómo sabes?" su mirada amenazadora salía a relucir

"porque han sido amigos desde hace años, y te has portado muy raro desde que se fue"

"si, claro amigos" chasqueaba el joven

"¿y entonces iras?, él estará ahí"

"bien, pero no haré ninguna de las payasadas que quieres ¿entendiste?"

"claro querido nieto"

"basta abuelo sabes que odio que me digas así"

_Fash back end_

No tardó mucho en verlo; y cómo hacerlo si esa roja cabellera era inconfundible entre tanto común. Un ruso pelirrojo de piel más blanca que el mármol, ojos tan azules como el fondo del mar. Y su cabello salvaje como el fuego y del mismo color.

Se acerco cautelosamente, pero el pelirrojo ya le había visto, trató de sorprenderlo por la espalda, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo el taheño giró mirándolo de frente, con esos profundos ojos azules, brindándole una cautivadora sonrisa

"te esperaba" decía con voz sexy

"lo sé"

"¿y?"

"y… ¿qué?"

"¿qué te trae por Japón?"

"es obvio que tú" dijo el ruso-japonés con toda la naturalidad del mundo

"¿qué? miró a su alrededor un poco sorprendido, estaban rodeados de importantes magnates multinacionales

"tú…tu- tus negocios con la familia" Sonrió al notar el inútil esfuerzo por componerlo

Después de unos instantes, desaparecimos en un pasillo solitario "te extrañe" decía apretando las manos ajenas

"yo también" se acercaron hasta sentí sus alientos mezclados, se detuvo a unos centímetros y le besó el cuello mientras le rodeabas con sus brazos, el medio-nipón correspondió, empezaban a hacer lo que hacían siempre que se veían, cuando escucharon como los llamaba, así que con bastante frustración tuvieron que detenernos

"Kai!" resonaba cada vez más cerca

"mira Kai tu abuelo te llama" dijo burlón

"Kai" ese llamado le regreso a la realidad, así que mirando al suelo afiló los ojos y cerró los puños para lanzarle una mirada asesina a su querido abuelo por interrumpir cuando…

"tala, tala" su abuelo también le llamaba, Kai se relajo, ahora Tala era el enfadado

"¿qué pasa tala tu niñera te busca?" le miró con ojos afilados, pero Kai estaba tan acostumbrado que no se inmuto por el contrario fue gracioso

"¿qué crees que quiera esta vez?"pregunto el taheño

"no lo sé" se encogió de hombros

"en primera, es extraño que te dejaran venia a Japón Kai"

"no lo creo" _el pelirrojo es heredero de una de las más grandes compañías de Europa, mientras que yo soy el heredero de Hiwatari corp. La más grande compañía del mundo, a nuestros abuelos les convenía que nos lleváramos bien_

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"todo es negocio"

"tala, tala" volteo con desprecio, pero su mirada cambio rápidamente al ver al acompañante de su abuelo. Su mirada fría y destructora se trasformo a la mas suave y sexy, además de que sonrío de una forma que ni al mismo Kai le había mostrado

"este joven a pesar de su corta edad, es uno de nuestros nuevos socios" decía el viejo pero el pelirrojo sólo lo miraba a él; sus miradas se conectaron, el azul se fundió en el lavanda

"Tala te presento a Kuznetsov Bryan" volvió a decir el viejo

"mucho gusto" extendiste la mano y él la tomo con suavidad, el saludo duro instantes que parecieron una eternidad- Brian Kuznetsov. chico alto más que Tala, fornido, cabello corto color lavanda y ojos del mismo tono- Kai seguía observándolos apretando los puños y afilando la mirada, cuando comenzó a hablar, el taheño reía con cualquier estupidez que decía, el coraje le invadió, sus puños estaban tan apretados que se tornaron blancas, estaba empezando a enojarse en serio, cuando una mano se posó sobre si hombro, volteó a ver al que había osado interrumpirle, era el viejo Voltier Hiwatari

"es hora Kai" Sabia a lo que se refería, era el momento de la retirada estratégica

"bien" -_después de lo que vi, lo único que quería era escapar_- pensaba mientras desaparecia entre la multitud.

Nota de la autora: Espero que les guste es el primero que no tiene nada que ver con blades. Es de mis primeros intentos de escribir téngame algo de paciencia

**Por favor dejen Reviews** Si tienen alguna duda, comentario sugerencia, o critica, por favor háganmela saber a trabes de este medio

Gracias por leer

P.D. Una aclaración, en este caso Kai si se lleva bien con su abuelo

**Dewa matta**


	2. casualidad?

**A mi lado**

_Ni los personajes ni la serie de beyblade me pertenecen, y no pretendo de ningún modo lucrar con ellos_

_Este es un fic yaoi, (os juro que es yaoi, solo tengan paciencia)_

"…" dialogo, o lo que se dice que si se escucha

'…' pensamiento, dentro de la conversación

…- pensamiento pero dentro de el relato, como extra de el narrador

(…) alguna acción

… yo de metiche

**CAP 2: casualidad?**

Amanecio, el sol entraba por la ventana chocando contra un enfadado rostro "demonios" y se cubrió con las mantas; volvió a quedarse dormido, por lo que había vivido el día anterior no tenia ganas de nada más que de dormir. Pasaron algunas horas y se escuchó mucho ruido, _por ningún motivo me moveré de aquí_ – pensó en Ruso- segundos después sintió como me eran arrebatadas las mantas, quedando tendido sin nada que le cubriera – "maldición" decía en voz baja mientras con pesar abria los ojos tratando de enfocar al responsable. "¿Qué?" logró decir al fin

"levántate flojo, ya amaneció"

Si, eras tú, ¿cómo te atreves?' se sentaba en la cama

"¿Qué?"

"ya es hora"

"déjame en paz" reclamo pero al otro chico no le importo, le tomo las manos levantandolo de la cama, abrió los ojos, pero no pudo enojarse con lo que tenia enfrente; su bello rostro y su enorme sonrisa lo embobaron

"vamos tenemos cosas que hacer"

"¿Dónde esta…?"

"señores" entrando una mujer a la habitación

"ahí" el pelirrojo apuntaba hacia la puerta "así que la convocaste…eh Kai"

El bicolor se había vuelto a sentar en la cama "si"

"vamos señores…se hace tarde"

"mira Kai"

"¿Qué?"

"tu secretaria ya llego a levantarte"

"¿Qué sucede Sara?"

"señor tenemos muchas actividades… arriba vamos"

"lo vez te arrea… muévete" mientras Tala sonreía burlón

"déjame en paz Tala"

"y no sólo el señor Hiwatari, vamos Ivanov"

"¿qué? ¿acaso también serás mi secretaria?"

"niñera diría yo, hoy seré su niñera" respondía la mujer con poca paciencia

"bien dicho" sonreía Kai ante el acertado comentario de Sara,

"¿cómo permites que te hable así?" Tala la estaba viendo con ojos afilados, nadie le decía niño o siquiera se lo insinuaba, sin recibir un castigo ejemplar, comenzando por esa aterradora mirada; pero ella no era como las demás personas

Sara Tenkao, una mujer que parecía de 40 años, aunque las malas lenguas decían que era más vieja que Voltier, Sara, mujer no muy alta, quizás de 1.65, cabello castaño con algunas canas que proliferan más conforme a los años; piel muy blanca, ojos café oscuro, lentes redondos y siempre falda larga y saco.

Había vivido con los Hiwatari, así que vivió rodeada de Rusos malhumorados, por lo que las expresiones de odio o capricho ya las conocía a la perfección; Kai siempre la consideró como una nana, asi que le dejaba hacer lo que la mujer quisiera, ya la consideraba como parte de la familia; pero Tala la consideraba sólo una secretaria, y no estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de trato tan familiar

"vamos Tala" le decía Kai mientras terminaba de buscar su ropa

"¿Qué? ¿no le dirás nada?" mientras le veía con cara de enojo y confusión

"claro que le diré algo" contestaba tratando de no reír, vio fija y seriamente a la mujer "tienes razón nana", fue todo, ella dejo por un momento la carpeta que llevaba , volteo a ver al menor brindándole una calurosa sonrisa, mientras que Tala estaba sorprendido ante el comentario

Después de que Kai perdiera a sus padres adoptó a Sara como nana, lo había sido siempre, aunque su verdadero trabajo era el ser secretaria de su abuelo; él permitía que ella me cuidara de vez en cuando; cuando cumplió 10 años ya era hora de entrar en sociedad, por lo que ella fue desde entonces su asistente personal, además de niñera.

"apresúrense pequeños" Kai terminó de escoger su vestuario y se dirige al baño, voltea brevemente para ver como Tala sigue viendo mal a la mujer

"a prisa que aun falta un niño por recoger" dice ella, a Kai le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda, mientras que Tala abre enormemente los ojos

"¿quien es?" dicen los rusos a coro

"De un tal…" levanta un poco la hoja de su carpeta "Kuznetzov Bryan"

Ambos se sorprenden, pero inmediatamente cambian, Kai por una de enojo, mientras que Tala pone una de felicidad y casi brinca de alegría

"vamos chicos vasta de niñerías, tenemos compromisos" Mira a Kai "5 minutos" después voltea a ver a Tala "vamos tengo que ponerte al corriente de los compromisos" y este sorprendentemente no pone ninguna cara de fastidio ni nada, simplemente la sigue, mientras continua con esa estúpida sonrisa "en el comedor en 10 minutos" es lo ultimo que dice antes de salir de la habitación

10 minutos después Kai se dirije al comedor donde ya estaban sirviendo el desayuno, toma asiento y escucha las ordenes del día "primero iremos por el niño, después desayuno con los accionistas; a las 2:00 reunión con los del sindicato mundial. Tala tiene que estar a las 4 en una comida con compradores, mientras Kai y Bryan estarán en una junta, para cerrar la compra de la empresa de los Kuznetzov.

_'aja, muy bien, lo de siempre, un momento, yo con ese… en una junta'_ Kai abre los ojos, y casi tira su comida "alto…¿cómo que comprar la compañía?"

"tu abuelo y él ya hablaron, sólo faltan algunos detalles, las firmas y unos puntos" aclara la mujer

"pero…eso lo hacías tú" reclamaba el chico

"lo sé pero ya es hora de que aprendas, ya tienes edad"

"bien pero no esperes que sea una reunión amena"

"por el contrario, es una firma de un contrato, entre menos amigable mejor" sonreía tiernamente la mujer

"entonces estoy listo"

"esperen, esperen" interrumpe Tala

_'ahora que, defenderá a su nuevo novio, ¿o qué?'_reclamaba mentalmente Kai

"¿qué sucede?"- se adelanto Sara

"no entendí algo"

"no me sorprende"- Reía el medio nipón

"bueno…lo que no entendí es…"

"habla dilo ya" Sara se estaba molestando

_'si dice algo de Brian…_' la furia de Kai comenzaba a despertar

"si yo voy a estar en una comida, voy a tardar mas que Kai y Bryan, en firmar unos papeles, así que…¿Qué voy a hacer después, me abandonaran o qué?"

"por el momento es todo lo que debemos hacer , lo que sigue aun debe de ser confirmado" Revisaba Sara sus papeles

"ya terminamos de desayunar" dice Tala poniéndose de pie "me arreglare"

"5 minutos" Sara siempre contando el tiempo

10 minutos después se dirigen al Hotel donde se esta hospedando el otro Ruso, Sara es la que sube por él mientras los otros leen los papeles de sus correspondientes reuniones. Pasan algunos minutos,

"oye Kai ya me empecé a preocupar" se removía el taheño en su lugar

"¿por Sara?"

"claro que por Sara…es mandona y regañona pero siempre sigue un programa y ya se esta haciendo tarde"

"lo sé" contestaba el menor mirando por la ventana

Aun platicaban cuando ella entro al auto muy molesta "al hotel Hokewa" es todo lo que dijo y se sumiéndose de nuevo en sus papeles, rayando algunas cosas y sin decir palabra alguna

"¿Sara…Sara estas bien?" pregunto Kai con preocupación

"ese…ese..." apretando la carpeta con coraje "ese…caprichoso" dijo al fin

"¿qué te hizo?" enfureciendo un poco

"Lo que sucedió es que…"

Flash back

Toca la puerta una joven abre

"vengo por el joven Bryan"

"que mal ahora no puede atenderle" esta mujer es joven no mas de 25 años cabello largo y con una mirada retadora, era la secretaria de Bryan

"¿Rita quien es?" dicen desde una habitación

"es la secretaria de los Hiwatari"

"bien" el chico se dirigió a la puerta y antes de decir otra cosa tomo del brazo a su secretaria y con ojos de desprecio "disculpe señora" y cerro la puerta, pasaron unos minutos, pero claramente se escuchaba como Bryan reclamaba que no pensaba salir _con ese chiquillo Kai_, que no tenia tiempo de ir a jugar con niños, después de unos minutos Bryan abrió la puerta

"disculpe señora pero tengo unos compromisos y no podré asistir a la junta, así que discúlpeme; ah…y nos veremos para cerrar el trate" cerro de nuevo

Flash back end

"sólo me hizo perder tiempo para nada, ese…" apretando la carpeta

Tala estaba sorprendido ante la acción de Bryan, mientras que Kai ya lo odiaba

_-no sólo le coqueteo a Tala sino que ofendió a mi nana, bien, esto es guerra- _Kai hizo su declaración de batalla en ese mismo instante -S_i no ocurre nada diferente, lo hundiré lenta y dolorosamente-_

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar al hotel, entraron y como era de suponerse, había una gran recepción en el salón principal

"señor Hiwatari"

"buen día señor"

"¿cómo se encuentra hoy señor?"

Como siempre toda la gente trataba de alabarle y ganarse su simpatía Tala era también un accionista por lo que también asistiría a la recepción, después de _sociabilizar_ un poco, como le habían entrenado a hacer, lo vio… _'ese maldito'_ pensó. Apenas vio el cabello lavada sintió como su sangre subió a punto de ebullición, se dirigía hacia él pero alguien le gano _'ese Tala'_ el pelirrojo se llevo a su compatriota fuera del salón

"¿qué pasa?" dijo al fin una vez que estaban afuera

"Te salve la vida" contestaba el pelirrojo

"bien…gracias…pero…¿Por qué?"

"te he salvado de momentáneamente de que Kai te matara lenta y dolorosamente"

"sé de que me salvaste" Tala lo mira con desconcierto ante su respuesta "pero yo te pregunte ¿Por qué?, no ¿de quien?"

Tala se sonrojo un segundo, no sabia que decir o que hacer, bajo un poco la cabeza "bueno yo…yo…"

La reunión había cumplido su objetivo, el que los accionistas conocieran al heredero Hiwatari y era su turno de negociar con el sindicato, por lo que fue sin él, la noche llego muy rápido y Tala aun no llamaba, por lo que Kai puso una cara de pocos amigos que Sara entendió llamando al taheño

"¿Ivanov?

"¿Qué?"

"tu reunión es a las 9:00, ¿en dónde estas?"

"no hay problema ya voy para allá" colgó

Sara hizo una señal para que Kai dejara de preocuparse

_'ahora viene lo difícil'_ respiraba profundamente _'firmar un acuerdo sin matar a ese Bryan' _se trataba de mentalizar el bicolor

Llegaron a la sala de juntas de Hiwatari Corp, donde ya estaba sentado Bryan y su secretaria _'ahora tu estas en mi territorio'_ se sentaron frente a frente, Sara saco un contrato, antes de pasarlo Kai rayo algunas líneas y lo deslizó por la mesa

"esto es inaceptable" reclamaba el lavanda

"bien…entonces es todo" Kai y Sara se pusieron de pie dirígiéndose a la salida

"esperen" la voz de la secretaria los detuvo, giraron para ver como con resignación el nórdico cambiaba algunas cosas del contrato, su secretaria lo llevo hasta donde estaba Hiwatari, que lo leia mientras regresaban a sus asientos

"no" rayó un poco más. Deslizándolo de nuevo

"pero esto nos arruinará" volvía a quejarse el chico

"¿debería importarme?" sus gestos implacables mostraban que aun seguía enojado por lo que le había hecho a Sara, pero se estaba moderando en su venganza, después de unos minutos ya estaban llegando aun acuerdo

"ah…y apropósito, siento mucho el haberme comportado tan grosero en la mañana" se disculpaba el lavanda sin dejar de mirar los papeles

_'¿se disculpo? con Sara; eso es una locura, bien será más condescendiente con la fusión'_ todos estaban sorprendidos

Cuando sonó un celular

"bueno"

"_hola Kai_"

"¿Tala?"

"_si…oye, espero no interrumpir, supongo que ya terminaste"_

"casi"

"_solo quería decirte mi reunión se cancelo y tendré tiempo libre y…"_

_'querrá hacer algo, eso me anima masa terminar rápido con esta junta'_ comenzaba a maquiavélizar algunas propuestas, cuando El pelirrojo continuo

"_y…bueno Bryan me invito a pasear y como Sara me dijo que tenias compromiso… bueno espero que no te moleste"_

_'¿qué no me moleste?¿…qué no me moleste?'_ apretó con fuerza el teléfono, Sara noto el cambio de humor y le hizo una seña, el bicolor le dio el endemoniado aparato y me sentó de nuevo, respirando muy profundo tratando de controlar su ira

"Hiwatari…¿todo esta bien?"

_'como te atreves a preguntar semejante estupidez, ese…ese…' _lo miro con ojos de demonio, si no se calmaba se lanzaría a golpearlo hasta que dejara de moverse

"_aun esta ahí" _era la mujer la que continuo la conversación telefónica

"si"

"escucha_"_

Sara salio de la sala y Kai tomó de nuevo el contrato _'nadie se burla de un Hiwatari'_ rayó unas cosas y modificó otras

"es mi ultima oferta" mire con desprecio a Kuznetzov y a su secretaria, ambos sintieron miedo pero Bryan no retrocedió

"pero esto es inaudito, no puedo aceptar esto" lanzo los papeles a la mesa

"bien" Kai se puso de pie y se dirijo a la salida

"espera" dijo el otro pero no se detuvo, veo a Sara en el pasillo cortando la llamada

"vamos Kai no es tan malo" trataba de consolarlo

"hmm" sigue avanzando sin prestarle atención

"¿Qué paso con el trato?"

"que firme o se largue, la negociación termino" camina colérico a su oficina, después de unos minutos entra Sara y lo encuentra tirado en el sofá

"bien"

"¿Qué?"

"lo conseguiste"

"¿Qué?"

"el trato… el chico firmo"

"bien" _realmente ese estúpido trato no me interesa en lo mas mínimo,_ seguía tirado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados y los brazos detrás de la cabeza _'estúpido Tala, dejarme a mi por ese tarado'_

"vamos pequeño no te enojes por eso" lo consolaba la mujer

"¿de qué hablas?" mirándola extrañado

"se muy bien lo de Tala"

"¿cómo?" se levantó del sofá mirándolo con incredulidad"

"fácil" le contesto ella acercándose "…te conozco, cada expresión, cada gesto, con eso tú mismo me lo has dicho… ¿pero estas seguro de lo que crees sentir?"

"no sé de que hablas" se defendía, dándole la espalda

"ya sé" sentándose en el sillón principal detrás del "veras me enfade en la mañana pero ahora será diferente"

"¿Qué?"

"se cancelo la junta que sigue y puedo arreglar eso de reunirte a cenar con tu abuelo"

"Que tienes pensado?"

"sal, relájate"

"Sara eres la mejor" llega a su lado ya la abraza

"lo sé" librándose del gesto cariñoso "ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta" ante esto el chico sale no sin antes escuchar "mantén prendido tu celular, o …"

"si" dice sin voltear a ver a nadie, una vez afuera respira hondo "¿y ahora Qué hago?...ya sé" comienza a caminar _'esto siempre es relajante'_ a unas cuadras entra a una cafetería no muy concurrida se sienta en la mesa más alejada disfrutando un momento del silencio…cuando suena un celular.

Molesto busca el lugar de donde proviene tan desagradable sonido; es de un chico, mas o menos de la edad, un poco menor,_'nunca lo había visto…pero hay algo en él que me parece conocido' _el chico de tes morena, cabello negro revuelto, mira el número, resopla deja el aparto en la mesa, se pone de pie y va por otra rebanada de pastel

"si Mariah me encanto hablar contigo, pero tengo una junta" colgando, se reclina en su asiento, Kai no le había quitado los ojos de encima, él otro se percato de esto y volteando a verlo, le hizo una señal de brindis con su taza y Kai hizo lo mismo, el mores se dirigió a la mesa del bicolor

"hola"

"hola"

Ninguno de los dos hablaban, sólo se miraban a los ojos, esas hermosas orbes doradas se perdin en las profundos rubíes. Cuando el sonrojo comenzaba a hacerse presente el moreno desvió la mirada a su pastel comiendo un poco

"esta delicioso ¿Qué tal el tuyo?"

Kai mira su rebanada que esta intacta, come un poco "esta bien"

"huy que serio" se burla el moreno "¿y bien?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Quién eres?" aclara

"Soy…" suena el celular del ruso "disculpa…¿si?"

"_esta listo lo de tu abuelo, pero con una condición"_ era Sara del otro lado de la linea

"¿cual?"

"_que vengas de inmediato y firmes unos papeles"_

"bien" bufaba algo fastidiado cuelga. "mira lo siento tengo que retirarme"

"no hay problema" contesta el otro comiendo un poco más de pastel

El ruso se quedo silencioso mirando a la mesa _'por alguna razón no quiero irme de aquí, me gusta este habiente, o no lo sé, sólo me gustaría quedarme un poco más, demonios, es necesario volver con mi abuelo, quizá más tarde regrese'_; sacó unos billetes de la cartera y los dejo sobre la mesa, había suficiente como pagar ambas cuentas,

"gracias por invitarme" del dice el oriental sonriendo amable,

Kai reaccionó '_¿qué estoy haciendo?' bueno es igual, ni modo de quitar los billetes _"no hay problema" le dice dando la vuelta y saliendo lentamente '¿_por qué pague lo de ambos?; quizá es costumbre, porque siempre invito a Tala, si eso debe de ser, ok no era mucho, pero ni lo conozco, aun así fue…agradable''_

listó un cap más en esta historia

¿Que les pareció?

**Kira Hiwatari IvanovFujimiya **espero que este capitulo sea emocionante, que te guste, y si bueno ya veras las parejas que salen aunque creo que están bastante claras, bueno de todos modos gracias y es un honor que tomes unos minutos de tu tiempo para leer mis (porque son todos) fics, gracias

**nekot** es un honor de verdad (reverencia) que leas mi fic me siento alagada, y buenoes pero que este capitulo también te guste, y bueno espero que tenga mas intervención Ray en los sig cap

**Pd, lo siento pero estaré ocupada con la escuela y creo que actualizaré una vez por semana, pero como tengo varias historias será un cap de cada una cada semana, así que asiendo los cálculos correspondientes . **me tardaré un poco espero que sean pacientes

gracias


	3. ENCUENTROS

**A mi lado**

_Ni los personajes ni la serie de beyblade me pertenecen, y no pretendo de ningún modo lucrar con ellos_

_Este es un fic yaoi, (os juro que es yaoi, solo tengan paciencia)_

"…" dialogo, o lo que se dice que si se escucha

'…' pensamiento, dentro de la conversación

…- pensamiento pero dentro de el relato, como extra de el narrador

CAPITULO 3: ENCUENTROS

Después de haber dejado la cafetería, Kai llega a su oficina "¿Sara?"

"aquí señor" mientras entraba con una enorme pila de papeles

"¿esto el lo que tengo que firmar?"

"claro que no!" dejando caer los papeles en el escritorio "estas son las felicitaciones de los inversionistas y accionistas"

"bien… ¿y entonces?"

Toma unas hojas de arriba de la pila "esto es"

"¿que es esto?"

"tu entrada a las ligas mayores"

"no entiendo"

"al fin vas a ser dueño y señor de toda la compañía"

"¿por qué?"

"porque en unos meses cumplirás 19 años y ya puedes ser el dueño aunque tu abuelo aun tiene que firmar algunas cosas"

"¿y estos papeles?"

"son la aceptación"

"pero… ¿sólo son estos?"

"si, por ahora"

"OK" lee un poco y firma "listo Sara ¿qué más?"

"sigue con tu paseo?"

"¿paseo?...ah claro"

"¿y adonde iras?"

"no lo sé, aun no encuentro un lugar de mi agrado"

"¿en serio?, porque desde que llegaste te noto de un mejor humor"

"¿tú crees?"

"párese que te fue muy bien"

"pues si" se encoge de hombros

"bueno ya…vete"

Sale de nuevo, ya es un poco tarde así que decide ir a ese parquecito donde fue el primer día que estuvo en este país, encuentra el árbol y se recuesta de nuevo perdiéndose en la tranquilidad del ambiente, pasan algunos minutos y suena sucelular

_Maldito aparato, mas vale que sea importante_ piensa mientras rebusca en su bolsillo para contestar"si"

"_hola Kai"_

"¿Tala?" _'ya me había olvidado por completo de él y de ese odioso lavanda'_

"¿_qué haces?"_

"dormía"

"_siento haberte despertado…bueno solo te llame para decirte que le enseñare la ciudad a Bryan para animarlo un poco, porque sabes párese que no le fue muy bien en un trato…"_

"a… ¿y que?" comenzando a enfurecerse de nuevo

"_que puede que regrese muy tarde…no me esperes"_

"hm" cuelga sin decir palabra '_¿qué le pasa a ese?'_

"párese que no soy el único al que el celular lo vuele loco"

Escucho de nuevo esa voz, inmediatamente volteo, efectivamente es el chico y esta sentado en la misma rama de antes

"¿tú?"

"si, hola"

"tú…tú eres…"se incorpora tratando de recordar pero antes de terminar una pequeña piñita del árbol de golpea la cabeza "¿qué demonios?" voltea de nuevo al árbol, "no hay nadie en la rama" _'¿qué habrá sido eso' "¿_habré estado soñando? Que raro" suena de nuevo el celular

"si"

"_hola Kai"_

"¿Tala?" _'no puede ser, pero si esto ya lo viví_

"¿_que haces?"_

"dormía_" 'todo es igual, pero ¿Por qué? Todo es demasiado extraño'_

"_siento haberte despertado…bueno solo te llame para decirte que le enseñare la ciudad a Bryan para animarlo un poco, porque sabes párese que no le fue muy bien en un trato…"_

"a… ¿y que?" _en verdad no escucho lo que me esta diciendo, pero se lo que dice porque ya lo viví_

"_que puede que regrese muy tarde…no me esperes"_

"hm" y cuelgo, voltea a ver de nuevo la rama con la esperanza de ver al chico, pero no hay nadie, ya había anochecido, por lo que se dirigió a su mansión

En la mañana todo es igual que siempre, Sara da las ordenes del día, se arregla y baja a desayunar, Sara sigue hablando pero no era escuchada "oye Sara" la interrumpía

"¿cuál, qué, qué pasa?" párese que se desconcertó un poco

"oye ¿y…Tala?"

"bueno él…no llego a noche, al parecer se fue a una fiesta y no regreso" ella continua con las ordenes del día, todo trascurre de acuerdo al itinerario, ya a las 5:00 Kai quedo libre, regreso a la mansión y se cambio de ropa; no quería salir con traje sastre a pasear por toda la ciudad, si de por si todos le conocen, al menos tenia que disimular o aparentar un poco.

Se puso un pantalón morado, un chaleco y playera negra sin olvidar la bufanda, se pinto unos triángulos azules en el rostro, (tipo G-revolution) sale y camina un poco y toma un taxi para que lo lleve al centro de la ciudad; se ve algo diferente, lo observa bien y descubre la razón

Es un festival y la gente esta reunida en un templo en la cima de una pequeña colina

"párese divertido" sube caminando, hay mucha gente con ropa tradicional y niños comiendo dulces

"que agradable" –apenas termina de decirlo cuand siente un golpe en la espalda- voltea furioso para ver quien se había atrevido a tocarlo, lo ve y él se espanta al ver una mirada tan colérica, el chico da un paso hacia atrás, Kai quita la cara de pocos amigos y pone una de sorpresa al ver de quien se trata

"lo siento" dice algo intimidado y con la mirada baja, Kai también baja el rostro apenado

"no…no hay problema" logra tartamudear, sacude un poco su cabeza y lo ve de nuevo, al pequeño gatito intimidado. De repente una gran oleada de gente entra al festival, lo empujan y esta a punto de caer de lado, pero como un acto reflejo lo sujeta de la mano y lo atrae hacia él abrazándolo contra su pecho, una vez que pasan todas la personas y reaccionó

"¿estas bien?" mientras lo separa un poco de su cuerpo, tomándolo por los hombros

"si gracias" esta todo sonrojado

"oye"

"¿qué pasa?" levanta un poco la cara y posa una de sus manos sobra una de las de Kai que lo sujetaba del hombro

"¿podrías…?"

"¿qué?" _'no entiendo"_

"bueno… es que la gente ya nos esta empezando a mirar extraño"

A su alrededor las gente se detenia por segundos a mirarlos, por la forma en que lo tenia abrazado, lo tenia sujeto de la cintura con la mano derecha y la otra en uno de sus hombros, al notarlo rápidamente lo solto

"oh" se aclaro la garganta _'¿qué decir? ¿qué decir? Piensa rápido que decir, ah claro' _"¿por qué me golpeaste?"

"¿qué?" mira al ruso con confusión

"hace un momento" explica el bicolor

"ah eso…sólo te saludaba afectuosamente" y baja de nuevo el rostro y con una vocecita tímida "¿te enfadaste?"

Lo observa quieto, hipnotizado con todas sus facciones, con todos sus gestos, sus movimientos

"eh…mira la verdad lo siento…no pensé que te enojaras tanto, y bueno yo…" comenzaba a disculparse

El Ruso sonríe un poco y le da un pequeño golpecito en su hombro "calma" comienza a caminar dejándolo atrás, unos pasos adelante se detiene, gira a verlo, hace una señal con la cabeza _sígueme_ pero el otro aun lo duda, así que suspirando regresa a su lado, el chino le mira con duda, pero el otro lo ignora y rodea sus hombros en un abrazo, empuja un poco, caminan en esa posición unos pasos, el moreno se sonroja mucho.

Una vez adentro del festival, se separan y el pequeño va corriendo a un puesto, Kai lo sigue lentamente y antes de que llegue, aparece con dos azules y enormes algodones de azúcar

"toma uno"

EL otro lo acepta, ahora el neko es el que lo toma del brazo y le jala hacia más puestos

"pareces un chiquillo" le dice en tono burlesco y el voltea a verle con esos enormes ojos dorados, y hace un puchero,

Se acercan lentamente, la gente no importa en ese momento, lo toma de la nuca, se acerca a él, los alientos se funden en uno sólo, la distancia que hay entre ellos es mínima, cuando…un entupido niño comienza a llorar a su espalda

"¿qué?"

El chino voltea y se acerca al pequeño tratando de consolarlo

"¿te encuentras bien, te duele algo, te perdiste?" le pregunta con calma

"NO" y sigue llorando, cada vez con una mayor intensidad; él estaba en cuclillas para poder ver directamente al pequeño, que en lugar de calmarse gritaba más fuerte.

Con toda la paciencia que el Ruso poseía, tiro de la ropa del chino haciéndolo levantar, dio un paso hacia el chamaco con una mirada fiera "ca-lla-te" digo lento pero fríamente, el niño se calma un poco pero aun sollozaba "¡ahora!" ordena y se niño se calma por completo "ahora… ¿que te pasa?" pregunto con mi temple frío y convexo

"es que…" y justo iba a llorar de nuevo, pero Kai levanta una ceja

"basta" el niño voltea a verle con los ojos llorosos y luego ve una mancha rosa que estaba siendo pisada por todos; los chicos siguen la mirada infantil hacia lo que deducen antes era un dulce. Aun gruñendo Kai le da el dulce que momentos antes el Moreno le había comprado

"ya no llores" lo dice de la forma más fastidiada que puede, y como por arte de magia el maldito escuincle se larga corriendo feliz, se revuelve un poco el cabello al ver como se comporta ese mocoso, aun con la mano en la cabeza, voltea a ver al otro chico el cual le mira tiernamente

"¿qué?"

"eres muy tierno"

"¿tierno?" repite el ruso la palabra _¿tierno? ¿Qué se fumo este antes del festival?_

"si"

_'¿Qué le pasa?'_ Kai ni siquiera se defendió, estaba demasiado sorprendido o confundido

"¡vamos!" el moreno tira nuevamente de su brazo hacia un puesto donde había juegos

Llegan a uno donde observan como unos chicos trataban de tirar tres pirámides de botellas para ganar un muñeco de felpa

El neko se veía emocionado, Kai en cambio no miraba más que al chico

_'¿Por qué lo miro así? ¿qué es esta rara sensación que estoy sintiendo? ¿y qué estuve apunto de hacer hace sólo un momento? ¿Besarlo?, no, no puede ser, porque…porque yo… yo amo a Tala ¿o no? bueno Tala… él ya no se interesa en mi, ya tiene a ese estúpido, yo estoy solo como siempre; si debe ser por eso, debe ser solamente porque me sentí solo (suspiro) ¿tala porque lo prefieres a el y no a mi?'_

EL ruso Sale de sus cavilaciones para ver como el chico pide sus oportunidades, le dan tres pelotas para tirar las torres de botellas, 1 bola para cada torre y si las tira todas se gana el peluche '_cuanta ciencia' _piensa, se acerca un poco más y el chico voltea sonriéndole, y señalando un pequeño tigre blanco

"ese quiero"

Miro el peluche y después como se prepara y lanza un certero golpe a la primera torre que es totalmente derribada, al igual que la segunda, pero la tercera a pesar de el duro golpe quedan en pie un par de botellas

"umm" se decepciona, pero antes de mirar de nuevo a ruso su sonrisa aparece "no pude" casi sonaba como una disculpa

Kai lo mira tiernamente y pone una de sus manos en la cabeza del otro revolviéndole un poco sus cabellos, el lo detiene tomando la mano entre las suyas

"espera" susurra Kai muy tierno dando un paso hacia el puesto pidiendo esas dichosas bolas

_'si alguien me viera haciendo esto, se burlarían, y de hecho ni yo mismo sé por qué lo hago, pero bueno eso lo pensaré después ahora a ganar'_

Al igual que los demás le fue muy fácil tirar las dos primeras torres, se detuvo un poco antes de arrojar la última. Se concentro y la lanzo con una enorme intensidad, fue tal la potencia que no sólo tiro la maldita torre sino que rompió el bote al que le pego directamente, y dejo prácticamente inservibles los que estaban a su alrededor, y bueno la bola… la bola quedo en algún lugar dado que atravesó el puesto rompiéndolo y dejando a su paso un agujero en la lona

Bajo la incredulidad del dueño del puesto, había ganado, sonrió como símbolo de superioridad, y al ver como el tipo aun no salía de su ensimismamiento "dame ese" ordeno de forma autoritaria señalando el felino

El tipo reacciona y se lo da a un con recelo, Kai lo tomo y se abro paso através de los curiosos que ahora lo rodeaban, suspira y pone su mejor cara de fastidio y ojos fríos, los curiosos se apartan por si solos

Llega con…

_¿con…? 'un minuto ¿Cómo se llama?...maldición, como puede ser que pase por todo esto y que ni siquiera sepa su nombre, ¿qué pasa conmigo?, yo no soy así…lo primero para mi es tener toda la información y luego…_'

Sus dorados ojos se posan en los rubíes y simplemente su cerebro se desconecta

"a…mmm…yo…" no hay idea coherente, esta con el peluche en la mano a un par de pasos del moreno

"¿es para mi?" sonríe ampliamente

"eh…mmm…si" _'reacciona Kai, soy tu cerebro, no puedes dejar esto así, cálmate, no seas estúpido; no balbucees, calma, respira'_ se calma un poco, pero el otro abraza al muñeco y le brinda una hermosa sonrisa, lo que ocasiona que el ruso mande al demonio su sentido común y toda su coherencia

"muchas gracias"

"ah…si"

"sólo quería preguntarte algo" abrasa al felino cubriéndose parte del rostro, comenzando a sonrojarse

_¿qué pasa?,¿qué le sucede?-'ahora si quieres a tu cerebro verdad_

"mira te agradezco mucho esto pero…"

"¿pero…?"la desesperación y la curiosidad lo invaden, incluso un poco de miedo

"¿quien eres?" le pregunta muy apenado

_uhh, golpe bajo…¿no sabe quien soy?...¿qué le pasa? ¿Acaso no vive en este mundo? ¿O qué?'_ el ruso sigue sorprendido e incluso incrédulo. Quizá hasta un poco molesto por que no le reconocieran "yo…" pero su cerebro sigue en huelga _'tarado ¿qué te pasa? _–se recrimina a si mismo por no responder _¿Cómo que no conoce a un Hiwatari? reclama grita o al menos vete, has algo, vamos hombre muévete- _

"yo soy…hi…Kai…llámame Kai" tenia que probar que tan cierto era el que no lo conociera

"mucho gusto Kai, mi nombre es Ray"

"¿Ray?"

"si… y bueno Kai, creo que ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos ¿hacia donde te diriges?"

_'buena pregunta'_ "creo que a…a…" mira a su alrededor, no era común el no tener un destino trazado

"¿no lo recuerdas? Jajaja" ríe sonoramente

_'bonita hora para pelearme con mi cerebro'_ se golpea mentalmente "voy al este" (señalando)

"que lastima yo voy al norte"

"que lastima"

"espero verte de nuevo" sonreía el moreno

"yo también" su voz tenue y serena cubría muy bien la decepción que sentía en ese momento

"mira, te doy el numero de donde me hospedo, si lo deseas llama"

Toma la mano blanca y fría como la nieve, mientras saca una pluma de su bolsillo y anota su teléfono en la palma de la mano, luego le sonríe retirando su mano, pero él la sujeta un instante más, lo mira a los ojos y se sonroja

"en verdad tengo que irme"

Lo suelta lentamente, el chino le sonríe como despedida antes de sube a un taxi que estaba en la parada, lo mira alejarse en el vehiculo y en eso voltea y lo ve despedirse por el vidrio trasero, también se despide con un movimiento de mano, se queda en esa posición por unos segundos más hasta que suena su maldito celular

"¿qué?" dice bastante fastidiado y con un tono frió

"_si yo también te extrañe"(sarcasmo)_

"¿Tala?"

"¡_hola!"_

"¿Qué quieres?" reclama bastante hastiado _'ahora si me llamas después de haberte divertido con ese…tarado'_

"_¿Dónde estas?"_

_'Cómo si te importara' _"en el centro"

"_voy por ti"_

"¿Para qué?"

"_porque ya es muy tarde y quizás ya olvidaste como regresar"_

"déjame"

"_pero Kai!"_

"adiós" (cuelga) _'ese tarado'_

Caminaba unos momentos más por el festival, pero realmente esa llamada lo había dejado de muy mal humor, así que tomo un taxi y le indico la dirección, el chofer se sorprende un poco al escucharla ya que es de las zonas más ricas del Tokio además de que el chico se ve bastante fachoso como para ir a esa zona; todo transcurre bastante tranquilo, veo las luces encendidas en las casas y edificios _'es realmente hermoso'_; cuando suena de nuevo el celular _'maldito, no se ni porque lo traigo, sólo molesta'_

"¡ya te dije que…!" grito al contestar

"¡_reclamándome!" _ la voz de una mujer suena del otro lado de la linea

"no…nunca…yo sólo"

"¡_silencio!"_

_'Dios eres la única que puede darme una orden'_ pienso mientras trato de que mi cerebro se encienda

"¿_dónde estas?"_

"ya voy a casa"

"_muy bien ¿en cuanto tiempo llegas?"_

"mmm…15 minutos"

"_bien" _(cuelga)

_'si que es dura, ninguna persona puede hablarme así y segur vivo o al menos no vuelve a dormir tranquilo, pero ella, (suspiro) ella es diferente, a ella la quiero mucho, es mi única familia, y además…¿Qué es esto' _ve su mano"¡demonios!"

Saca de nuevo el celular y marca apresuradamente un número

"_bueno"_

**Nota de la autora** asta aquí, se que quizás no les guste mucho aun, pero agradezco a todos aquellos que se tomen unos minutos para leer ¿qué tal? Ya se descubrió quien era el chico que Kai había visto, aunque eso ya era tan obvio que bueno creo que ya todos lo sabían, pero por si quedaba duda, ahí esta, ¿y qué me dicen? Quieren continuación, quieren saber a quien le marco con desesperación Kai, o mejor quieren saber que hara Tala, todo esto se resolverá en el siguiente capitulo, pero bueno en verdad es uno honor que se tomen unos minutos para leer estas…cosas; bueno gracias(reverencia) y a contestar reviews

alexia LKLR bueno pues si como sospechabas las parejas is son esas y aunque parezca lo que parezca ya sabes como soy y me encanta complicarles las vida pero soy una fan de K&R así que ya sabes, las demás parejas, bueno ya veré después; gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer y bueno actualiza tus fic porque me matan de curiosidad

Kira Hiwatari Ivanov Fujiyama: que bueno que te gusto, y como ya vez la actualización espero que te guste al menos un poquito y bueno como ya te habías dado cuenta el que conoció fue Ray, pero las cosas se comienza a complicar desde aquí; bueno gracias por leer y actualiza porque como ya habrás leído en los reviesw que te dejo, me encantan tus historias y tu que me dejas en suspenso

Nekot; GRACIAS en verdad que bueno que lees mis fics, en verdad me encanta todo lo que escribes y que honor que leas mis fics, y mas un que dejes algún review, se que estas ocupada y que buena eres en todo lo que haces, bueno como te habrás dado cuenta cumplí lo que me pediste un encuentro mas con el pequeño neko, pero que tal con esto a quien le habrá hablado Kai? mmm bueno espero que te agrade y gracias por leer, y como suplica, continua, tus fic, en verdad cada vez que entro a Internet lo primero que ago es ver si ya actualizaste, por favor actualiza

gracias a todos y dejen Reviews

dewa matta

Do svidaniya

Helen .Karlray


	4. llamadas y alcohol

**A mi lado**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' sus pensamientos

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

Se que no tengo justificación alguna pero bueno aquí esta la tan anhelada actualización, o al menos espero que asi sea , pero debe perdonarme la vida, no tenia computadora y pues me entretuve escribiendo babosadas en mis cuadernos, y bueno estos son los resultados, prometo actualizar todas, palabra solo que ténganme paciencia okas, bueno a leer

Voy en el taxi hacia mi casa, he pasado una excelente noche, aunque con algunos inconvenientes pero bueno es el precio de la diversión, si, aunque yo mismo me sorprenda, me estaba divirtiendo, es extraño

Paso mi mano por mi cabeza acomodándome los cabellos hacia atras cuando veo mi mano y …

"demonios"

Marco desesperadamente el número de teléfono

"_bueno__"_

"escribe"

"_¿__Kai estas bien?__"_

"lista"

"_si pero__"_

"5 9 4 3 0 8 5 1"

"_Kai?__"_

"¿listo Sara?"

"_si pero ¿qué es?__"_

"Hasta mañana" y cuelgo '_que tal si se borra, entonces si me enfadaría__'_

Llego rápidamente a casa y entro directamente a mi habitación, llego al baño y mientras se llena la tina me quito la ropa, meto la mano para probar que este a la temperatura correcta y me sumerjo en el vital liquido, recargo mi cabeza en la orilla de la tina y me relajo, estaba apunto de quedarme dormido cuando siento la presencia de alguien, por lo que con pesar abro los ojos y efectivamente alguien me observa de pie junto a la tina

"depravado" digo con un poco de disgusto pero sin moverme de mi posición

"sigues igual de hermoso que como te recordaba" me dice con un poco de lujuria en se voz

"vasta Tala" digo con desagrado

"o vamos Kai"

"¿Qué quieres?" digo con un poco de fastidio

"huy que tonito…antes esto era lo que más esperábamos … ¿o no?"

"tú lo dijiste"

"lo ves… aun lo deseas"

"repito… tu lo dijiste … antes"

"¿qué? … acaso ya no quieres… tú sabes"

"yo no soy plato de segunda mesa"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"vamos Tala … deja de hacerte el tonto"

" de verdad no sé de qué me estas hablando"

"de ese Kuznetsov"

"¿quien?"

"hmm"

"ahhh … eso … no tiene importancia"

"claro" (sarcasmo)

"hablo en serio"

"yo te vi en la reunión, no le quitaste los ojos de encima"

"claro"

"lo admites… y aun así quieres que… olvídalo"

"pero tú no entiendes"

"déjame en paz"

"pero…"

"Tala sal de aquí"

"bien pero mañana hablare contigo oíste" se da la vuelta

"pues saca un cita"

"¿qué?" dice con total indignación

"soy un hombre ocupado de negocios y si quieres hablar conmigo llama a mi secretaria"

"¿quien te has creído?"

"no me creo… soy" se da la vuelta si sale del baño azotando fuertemente la puerta, yo mientras me hundo y dejo que el agua me cubra por completo con la esperanza de que me calme _'__maldición yo que ya estaba tranquilo y luego llega este a alterarme de nuevo__' _Comienzo a lavarme y veo nuevamente mi mano " es el numero de … ¿de …? Ray… si como pude olvidar su nombre"

'_ese chico me ocasionó… ¿qué me ocasionó?__…__ ¿Qué me pasa cuando estoy con él? ¿Y por qué le hable así a Tala?, ok sale con un tarado pero… eso no me da derecho a hablarle así ¿cierto?__'_

Salgo de la tina y me pongo algo para dormir y me acuesto, trato de conciliar el sueño pero todo lo que abarca mi mete es… Ray… al fin después de algunas horas caigo en los brazos de Morfeo

Al día siguiente, la rutina, las ordenes del día, todo normal, sólo que ahora Tala esta enojado conmigo, y Sara se ve que espera una explicación por el día anterior, pero ninguno de los dos le dará ese gusto, pasan un par de juntas totalmente aburridas y nos quedamos solos en el auto…comienza Tala

"bien Kai ahora si me vas a escuchar"

"como quieras" continuo leyendo unos contratos

"ya escucha" quitándome los papeles

Respiro profundo "ok ¿Qué quieres?"

"que me escuches"

"te escucho"

"¿por qué me hablaste así ayer?"

"¿cuándo?"

"en la noche"

"ah"

"¿Qué?"

"nada"

"contesta"

"mira como te mencione yo nunca fui, soy o seré la reserva de nadie, así que no me pareció apropiado estar en esa situación"

"pero tú no eres mi reserva, siempre has sido mi principal" mientras se acerca de mi y me abraza, comienzo a sentir sensaciones acaloradas, pero ya no es igual, se acerca a mi rostro, nuestros alientos se mezclan, su boca y la mía separadas por centímetros, y justo cuando va a besarme, giro la cabeza, evitando el contacto, por lo que se sorprende

"¿que haces?"

"yo no soy"

"plato de segunda mesa… pero nunca lo has sido"

"tú sales con ese tarado … así que no lo niegues"

"¿ah…? … jajaja …tú crees que yo … jajaja… y él… jajaja" esa respuesta no la esperaba

"¿Cómo que creo? yo te vi"

"¿Que viste?" lo dice tan calmado que da miedo e incluso

"que no le quitabas los ojos de encima, y en esa reunión te lo llevaste y… luego no llegaste a dormir y…"

" ¿eso qué tiene de malo?"

"¿Qué?" 'y todavía cínico' "¿cómo que qué tiene? Tú y él…"

"claro que no"

"¿entonces?"

"mira yo también tengo una debilidad por algo … mientras tu cuidas a los gatos callejeros no se refiere a Ray, sino a los gatos que Kai cuidaba en la serie a mi déjame cuidar a un ruso vagabundo"

"¿qué quieres decir con eso?"

"que es un pasatiempo"

"¿pasatiempo?"

"te lo explico después"

"¿por qué?"

"porque ya regresa Sara" separandose de mi recuerden que estaban abrazados

Efectivamente en ese momento Sara entra al auto "vámonos" dice y nos llevan a las citas que siguen pero yo no puedo concentrarme sigo con esa duda en la mente _'¿__pasatiempo?, a que se referirá con eso?__'_ pasa todo el día y no puedo hablar a solas con Tala

Llega la noche, Entro a su habitación, sólo para ver como se esta arreglando

"¿vas a algún lado?"

"le sorprende verme ahí dado que tiene un pequeño sobresalto al escucharme

"bueno pues… si"

"¿y puedo saber a donde vas? " acercándome más a él

"claro" pero no hay más respuesta

"y bien…"

" iré a una fiesta con unas personas" mi cara cambia por una hastiada

" ¿vas … vas a … vas a ir con ese"

"si"

"y todavía dices que…" pero soy interrumpido

"no solo voy a ir con él… de hecho voy con todo el club"

"¿club?"

"bueno son varias personas"

"¿y?"

"y nada, llego mañana" me abrasa y se separa de mi dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras yo lo sigo con la mirada, se detiene en el marco, voltea a verme " bueno … besos, bye, buenas noches Svidaniya"

"bien" es todo lo que mi mente puede articular, mientras veo como se marcha

No tengo ánimos de pensare en nada así que me dirijo a mi habitación y me tiro en la cama, pasa mucho tiempo y aun sigo despierto dando vueltas no odian el insomnio

'_¿__qué hago? No puedo dormir, ¿quizá si leo un poco? Busco un libro en mi buró pero en lugar de mi libro tomo algo más pequeño __"__¿que es esto?__"_

Es una pequeña libreta, enciendo mi lámpara para ver lo que tiene anotado '¿pero qué demonios?' analizo los signos por un momento y los reconozco claro son números

'_¿Por qué no?__'_ bueno son números así que marco

Suena un par de veces el tono de marcado 'es muy noche no debí llamar tan tarde… bueno un tono más' y estoy decidido a colgar cuando

"Komban wa" decía la voy un tanto adormilada

"oyasumi nasai"

"nande?" algo sorprendido

"lo siento no debí llamar tan tarde"

" ¿Kai?" muy sorprendido

"si"

"¡que gusto!"

"si bueno yo…"

"no creí que me llamaras … pero me dio mucho gusto, porque ya te extrañaba y … ya reacciono su cerebro gomen … bueno tú sabes …creo que hable de más; ¿ podemos empezar de nuevo?"

"eh…seguro" 'que_ lindo tan espontáneo y no se por qué pero bueno comenzamos, esta tontería__'_

"buenas noches"

"buenas noches habla Ray"

"Kai" _'__esto es realmente muy estúpido, y no sé por qué me dejo convencer tan rápido pero no importa con tal de escuchar su voz; un momento ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Cómo que escuchar su voz?, eso no puede ser, porque yo quiero a Tala y no… bueno yo… demonios (revolviéndose los cabellos) __…__ no se que pasa y…_

"¿Kai? … ¿Kai sigues ahí?"

"eh…si"

"bueno… y… ¿ a qué debo el placer de tu llamada?

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia decidiste llamarme? si que estas en las nubes"

"bueno eso fue por…" _'¿__por qué fue? Buena pregunta, y no tengo una respuesta__'_

"fue por… porque me extrañabas y quisiste saludarme" me ayudaba él

"…" rió un poco

"eso quiere decir que si"

"bueno yo…" _'__qué digo__'_ "lamento haberte despertado"

"para nada… me siento contento de que me llamaras de hecho eh estado pensando en ti"

"¿en serio?"

"rayos! De nuevo hable de más"

"no… yo creo que tú solo dices lo que piensas"

"pues si… y dime ¿tú que piensas?"

' _o golpe bajo__'_ "bueno yo … yo … no lo sé"

"¿cómo qué no sabes?"

"es que justo hoy tuve una discusión con… con… bueno con alguien"

"¿tu novia?"

"pues no exactamente"

"entonces ¿con quien?"

"bueno es ... él es …"

"así que es un él"

"bueno si"

"y es tu novio o pareja"

"no"

"¿no?"

"¿no crees lo que te digo?"

"claro yo sólo me preguntaba que … ¿Qué es esa persona de ti?"

"un amigo_"__'__¿amigo? Bueno pues si… si lo podría llamar así pero ¿porque negué que tengo algo con Tala?, ¿Qué me impide decírselo?__'_

"ah… y tu _amigo_ te hizo enojar por qué…" tipo completa la frase

"oye porque quieres saber tanto de mi"

"para poder ayudarte"

"mejor ayúdame platicándome algo de ti"

"seguro"

"claro, mmm, que te párese, si… me dices ¿qué haces o a que te dedicas, qué te gusta, tu edad, deporte favorito…?"

"espera, espera"

"hmm "

"ahora eres tú el que pregunta demasiado"

"lo siento no me di cuenta"

" esta bien, no te preocupes, a ver te contestaré… mmm …tengo 18 años vengo de china, creo que ya habías notado eso, mmm … ¿mi deporte favorito?, bueno creo que no tengo uno, pero practico el tenis … ¿qué me gusta?, mmm … tú y los postres"

"podrías repetir esa ultima respuesta" tratando de no tartamuedear

"claro… me gustan los postres… ya sabes dulces, pasteles y todas esas cosas con azúcar, pero …¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso lo pronuncie mal?"

"no"

"¿entonces?"

"creí escuchar otra cosa_"__'como __que yo te gusto__'_ "pero bueno te falto una pregunta"

"Kai?"

"si"

"mira es que ya es un poco tarde que tal si mejor me llamas mañana"

'_¿Qué pasa el tono de su voz cambia, ahora tiene un poco de nerviosismo__'_ "bien"

"siento cortarte así pero mañana tengo que trabajar muy temprano (bostezo) muy temprano"

"comprendo entonces… te llamo mañana"

"y de ser posible podría ser mas temprano"

"claro y siento haberte despertado"

"no hay problema me gusto mucho tu llamada"

Y así continuaron un largo rato según ya iban a colgar después de varias horas

"bueno Kai… ahora si en verdad tengo que colgar"

"si y de nuevo lo siento, buenas noches"

"que duermas bien"

"tú también"

"ok si seguimos así jamás vamos a colgar"

"tienes razón, buenas noches"

"bye" cuelga

Dejo el aparato telefónico y me tiro en la cama _'__no sé porque pero siento que le tengo mucha confianza a ese chico, quizá sea porque no es igual que los demás, o sea, creo que no es un antipático engreído lame botas por no decir más como todos los demás que conozco__'__ bueno (bostezo) ya tengo mucho sueño __'__ creo que hablar con ese chico realmente logro relajarme, bueno ahora dormiré un poco__'_

Siento como Morfeo me lleva en sus brazos y comienzo a soñar

Estoy en un campo florido el cielo esta despejado y un gran sauce se ve al horizonte, camino hacia donde se encuentra el gran árbol y veo como alguien me espera, efectivamente conozco a esa persona, puedo sentirlo, pero como esta de espalda, no logro distinguir o reconocerlo sólo puedo verlo como si fuera una sombra, sigo caminando cada vez más a prisa para tratar de alcanzarlo, esa persona comienza a darse la vuelta estoy ya muy cerca, lo suficiente para distinguir quien es cuando un remolino me cubre por completo, por instinto cierro los ojos para protegerlos de la tierra, pero cuando el viento a pasado y puedo abrir los ojos sólo veo el espacio vacío, esa persona ya no se encuentra a desaparecido, por lo que comienzo a sentir un enorme vacío y tristeza, el cielo se torna nublado e incluso comienza a llover pero yo no me muevo, el agua sobre mi y el viento frió me congela, y sin embargo no me muevo, creo que todo esta perdido, cuando unos brazos me rodean desde la espalda, no puedo girar y sin embargo la calidez que regresa a mi cuerpo es aun mayor que la que sentía antes, por lo que respiro profundamente, mientras tomo las manos que se entrelazan sobre mi pecho, una calidez y paz

Ya amaneció siento el calor del sol sobre mi rostro, y sin embargo no pienso levantarme _'__no soy así pero no me importa__'_ pase una largo y delicioso momento en esa posición hasta que escucho mi maldito celular, busco al tacto en mi buró y lo encuentro

'Es hora de tomar una decisión ¿contesto o aviento el maldito aparato?' fácilmente elegiría la segunda pero ¿Qué tal si es importante? Abro pesadamente un ojo para ver la procedencia de la llamada

'como lo suponía'

"si"

"¿Kai?"

"¿quien más podría ser?"

"bueno sólo te informo que mañana será un día muy atareado así que queda prohibido desvelarse, ok bye"

"ESPERA, espera… ¿mañana?"

"si"

"¿y hoy que?"

"ah, es que hoy tenemos asuntos aquí así que, se podría decir que tienes el día libre"

"que bien"

"hasta luego" cuelga

' Sara… que mujer tan especial, pero ¿Por qué estará el día de hoy libre?, bueno realmente no me importa' permanezco recostado un momento más disfrutando el calor del sol

"bien" estiro brazos y piernas y arrojo mis mantas y me levanto _'__voy al gimnasio__'_

Pero cuando estoy bajando las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, veo como un Ruso pelirrojo va subiendo con mucha dificultad la escalera así que me apresuro lo tomo del brazo y rodeo su brazo sobre mi cuello para poder ayudarlo a subir, él se sorprende y me mira con mucho detenimiento antes de avanzar

'_vienes muy ebrio__'_

"¿Kai?"

"claro" mientras subimos lentamente las escaleras

"¿Qué haces levantado tan tarde?"

"¿tarde?"

"deben ser como las 2:00 am"

"claro que no… son las 7:30 am"

"…" cara de incredulidad

"vamos tienes que dormir"

Caminamos hasta su habitación, lo llevo a su cama y este cae tendido

"¿Kai?"

"si"

"Kai" me acerco a él

"¿Qué sucede?"

Se levanta un poco hasta quedar sentado yo me siento a su lado en la orilla de la cama

"Kai" toma mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acerca al suyo, la distancia se reduce y yo no se que hacer estamos muy cerca, prácticamente rozando, cuándo veo como se desvanece ante mi y se queda dormido

"estas muy ebrio" suspiro aliviado y me quedo en esa posición un momento, cuando reacciono le quito los zapatos y la chamarra, lo giro parara hacer un espacio y levantar las mantas después de eso, lo cargo para ponerlo de tal forma que después pueda cobijarlo, después desabrocho su cinturón y abro su pantalón que fácilmente le quito_, __'__bueno ya tengo experiencia__'_, pero al momento de quitarle la camisa tengo que levantarlo y recargar su cuerpo en el mío, _'__solo el torso__'_ mientras quito la ultima manga me abraza

"ai shiteru" susurra y sigue soñando

Yo me quedo petrificado ante el comentario pero no puedo quedarme así para siempre, termino mi labor lo cubro con las mantas y me voy

_**Nota de la autora**__,¿ qué_ tal?, si que esta bueno, ¿o no?, bueno pues a mi me dejo intrigada, dado que se me ha secado el cerebro, pues espero sugerencia, o preguntas, y ¿que creen ustedes que paso con Tala?, ¿Por qué creen que aya llegado tan ebrio? ¿Quiénes son los del club? ¿Por qué Ray se habrá puesto tan nervioso cuando Kai estaba hablando con él? ¿ a que se referirá Tala con su debilidad? O ¿con su pasatiempo? ¿y porque le habrá dicho tala que amaba a Kai pero en japonés?

Todas o algunas de estas dudas que les pareces interesantes, bueno ya veremos que pasa y sus suposiciones seran muy bien recibidas, no lo olviden dejen reviews Ah y bueno como me comentan que ya no podemos contestar los reviews, pues suplicaría que se registren para que aproveche para leer sus historias y pueda ver su mail para contestarles de una forma mas personal, si no están registrados pues dejen su dirección y lo mismo gracias


	5. Tu?

**A mi lado**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' sus pensamientos

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

Bien, aquí continua, una mas de mis capítulos, que no están muy buenos, pero bueno espero que al final no quede tan mal

Capitulo 5: ¿TÚ?

Ya había atardecido y un ruso con resaca baja las escaleras hasta donde se encuentra con Kai que leía un libro

"Así que el niño ya despertó" decía sin dejar de mirar su libro

"¿de nuevo con el Fénix y el Tigre?" decía con un tono burlón "¿Qué?...¿acaso no tienes dinero para otro?…si quieres yo te coopero para uno nuevo" decía pero al tratar de reír la cabeza comenzó dolerle, sujetándola con las manos

"mejor yo te copero para unas pastillas…creo que aun te duele la fiestita de ayer"

"jaja…muy gracioso" decía con un dejo de sarcasmo "lo que pasa es que estas enojado porque no te invite" acercándose al sillón sentándose a lado de Kai "oye…y… ¿cómo demonios fue que dormí en mi cama…Sin mi ropa?" preguntaba acercándose seductoramente

Pero Kai sin intención alguna de ponerle atención, le contesto, sin dejar de mirar su libro "¿estabas tan mal que ya ni te acuerdas?...tomare ese silencio como un SI" y continuaba leyendo

"ni quien te aguante" se levantaba dirigiéndose a la cocina sujetándose la cabeza

Pasaron unos minutos, Tala regreso con una tasa de Café entre las manos y se tiro en el sillón contiguo, sin hablar sólo bebiendo lentamente

Pasaron así otros apacibles…segundos, cuando Tala abrió completamente los ojos "¡Kai!"

Lo cual espanto al otro ruso, que dejo inmediatamente el libro y lo miro expectante

"¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la oficina"

"ah…eso, déjame en paz" respirando, calmando el medio paro cardiaco que le provoco, tomaba su libro y se ponía de pie, para retirarse a su cuarto

"¿no me digas que no estarás presente en la firma del contrato Karlray?"

"eso ya esta resuelto que demonios me va a importar" _'además ese trato jamás lo negocie yo, todo fue hecho por Sara y mi abuelo'_ caminando hacia las escaleras

"mmm…pues que raro eres…¿creí que lo que mas querías era ver como Bryan perdía su empresa?...eres raro" terminaba la frase y se dejaba caer acostado en el sillón

"¿cómo?" _'¿qué acaba de decir?'_ regresando sobre sus pasos, aventando el libro en el sillón, mientras se sentaba a un lado del cuerpo de el otro "¿a que te refieres con eso de Kuznetsov?"

"bien lo que sucede es que el trato que se hizo con su empresa… (Kai ponía toda la atención posible)…tendrá que esperar…porque ya no tengo café" terminaba y le mostraba la tasa bacía a Kai el cual comprendió y se puso de pie para traer mas café

Después de un momento regreso con el humeante liquido "continua" ordeno al darle la tasa

"bien lo que sucede es que…le falto azúcar…"

"tú lo que quieres es que me moleste y te mate ¿cierto?"

"ok, ok, ya no me regañes…bueno lo que pasa es que como ya te había dicho ese día en el auto, Bryan no estaba muy bien en los negocios y pues, se vio en la necesidad de vender…"

"pero…¿ y el trato que hice con él?"

"era parte del plan…si su empresa lograba concretar un buen trato con tu compañía, pues los compradores aceptarían que esa empresa aun era redituable y la conservarían"

"¿y si no?"

"pues la comprarían, y la venderían por partes"

"mmm…"_' y dado que logro un trato aceptable…la vendió"_

"y ahora, lo que pasa es que la compañía esta firmando los papeles de la nueva fusión,…realmente creí que estarías ahí"

"nadie me lo informo"

"eso te pasa por confiar plenamente en Sara"

"no te metas con ella, ya habíamos quedado, en que no me agrada tu trato despectivo para con ella"

"si ya cálmate, era sólo un comentario…bueno (suspirando) creo que ese café es bueno, ya no me duele la cabeza"

"lo sé…es un viejo remedio"

"no me digas que usaste el…"

"si"

"pues si que es efectivo" y se ponía e pie, Kai lo miro alejarse hasta la cocina "pero sabes..Ese trato tiene muchas ventajas para todos"

'_¿a qué se refiere?'_ continuo mirando como desaparecía en la cocina _'¿ y ahora que haré?...¿voy a la oficina?...o mejor espero un rato a ver que más puedo averiguar con Tala...si creo que la ultima opción es la mejor' _ se volvió a tirar en el sillón viendo el techo, después se fue a su cuarto donde el número telefónico de cierto chico rondaba por su mente, pero no se decidía y llamar _'me dijo que estaría trabajando, y no me párese interrumpirlo, no sé en que trabaja pero a mi no me gustaría que me interrumpieran en una junta…bueno siendo é, no me importaría, pero no sé que le parecería a él'_

seguía en sus cavilaciones, cuando un peso se coloco sobre de él

"¿qué pasa Tala?... ¿ya se te quito la cruda?"

"si"

"¿y ahora qué quieres?"

"o vamos Kai…sabes que hace tiempo que no nos divertimos"

"si pero tú ya tienes con quien divertirte y a gusto… ¿o miento?"

"¿qué dices?" sonrojándose, mientras se retiraba del cuerpo del otro

"tomaré esa reacción como algo afirmativo…ahora dime Tala ¿quien es?...acaso es Kuznetsov"

"mmm…" poniendose de pie para salir lo antes posible de la habitación, pero fue detenido, por una mano

"tienes que responder…o bueno sólo dime ¿a quien le dijiste Ai shiteru?...eh Tala…contesta"

"…" al escuchar estas ultimas palabras, se tenso y el color de su cabello no era nada en comparación con el de su rostro

"Así que es eso… o Kuznetsov…ya habla Japonés, o es alguien más"

"pues él habla japonés" se le salio sin querer, por lo que al oírse a el mismo pronunciando estas palabras se tapo la boca con las manos y sus oídos no creían lo que oían

"si ya se que habla Japonés… ¿pero quien?"

Mientras tanto en la compañía Hiwatari

"bien chico, creo que con eso termina la fusión, de lo demás se tendrán que encargar los abogados"

"Si señor, es un honor para mi compañía el que los Hiwatari acepten el trato"

"al contrario chico,…es muy buena nuestra sociedad; lastima que no hayas podido conocer a nuestro vicepresidente"

"no hay problema Señor, el joven Kuznetsov,…me ha hablado de él…"

"Así que te llevas bien con ese joven…y a juzgar por tu acento eses de Japón"

"bueno yo…"

"señores…lamento la interrupción, pero el joven tiene una reunión en dos horas" decía la secretaria del joven

"si lo sé" se levantaba, le daba un cordial saludo al más viejo y con una ligera reverencia se retiraba

"oye Sara…" mientras la mujer salía de detrás de una puerta

"¿qué sucede señor?" le llevaba una tasa al mayor de los Hiwatari

"¿ese chico es del Club?"

"si señor"

"Así que ahí deben de tener los Datos, de ese chico"

"si señor, de hecho su compañía es una de las que tienen mas acciones en el Club"

"¿cuantas por debajo de nosotros?"

"es el segundo socio mayoritario"

"mmm…muy interesante…ahora solo espero que Kai, no vaya a arruinar esta sociedad"

"¿Por qué cree eso señor?"

"porque a Kai no le gradan los jóvenes prepotentes _lame botas_ como llama él a los empresarios"

"pero a el joven Kai, no le agrada nadie más que el joven Tala"

"si lo sé y eso también me preocupa"

En la limosina del chico

"¿qué junta sigue?"

"la de el cierre de las acciones con la compañía Kuznetsov"

"bien…sabes simplemente quisiera ir al Club…cuanto tiempo tardara esa reunión"

"si todo termina según el plan, tan sólo una hora y podrá retirarse, lo demás lo resolverán los abogados"

"bien justo a la hora me sacas de ah, y me vez en el Club"

"si señor"

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hiwatari

"Así que no piensas contestarme"

"…" no decía nada…se resistía a mirar esos Rubíes directamente, ya que si lo hacia no podría resistirse y le diría la verdad

"contesta" le daba un ultimo tiron a su brazo pero este no cedió seguía mirando al suelo

"ok, ya ganaste, suéltame" el otro obedeció y con esa oportunidad, salio de la habitación seguido del ruso menor

"no te libraras de mi" gritaba el bicolor

"y no pretendo librarme…pero no te diré nada"

"!Tala!"

"Te lo mostrare…ok, lo que quieres saber es lo del Club ¿no? Pues te llevaré y listo"

"lo del Club…es cierto, ayer te embriagaste en ese lugar" se detenía a unos pasos del pelirrojo

"si"

"bueno eso es un avance…llévame y veremos que consigo con ello"

"pero te lo advierto…no puedes ir con esas fachas" señalándolo

"¿que tienen de malo?"

"que no son para esa clase de Club…a donde vamos, sólo van los más importantes empresarios a presumir los juguetes"

"agh…(hacia una mueca de disgusto) …pero aun así, no desistiré de ir a ver"

"así que la curiosidad fue más que tu orgullo"

"me dejas en paz, o yo no te dejareir a ti"

"ok, ya que" pero tienes que irte a cambiar o no te dejaran entrar

"ja, es un juego, …si A MI no me dejan entrar…compro ese lugar y luego despido a la persona que me fastidio"

"ja, si claro, ¿quien es el mimado ahora?"

"hmgf! …" retirándose a su habitación a cambiarse bajo la sonriente mirada de Tala

'_ja lo logre…ira a ese Club de niños mimados… ¿¡pero que demonios estoy diciendo!…él va a ir al Club…¿ahora que haré?'_ mientras también iba a su cuarto a cambiarse…con una cara de preocupación increíble

Después de una hora. Ya estaban listos y se dirigían al famoso Club en la limosina en que otra cosa se podría llegar

Tala jugaba con sus dedos tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo "bueno sólo te digo…que la mayoría de los de ahí pues…"

"no me conocen"

"si"

"eso no me preocupa" Kai seguía con su pose tranquila, ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados

"pero tú eres…bueno tu compañía, es la que prácticamente financia ese Club"

"y yo ni por enterado…eso me afectara psicológicamente" (nótese el sarcasmo)

"ja,…si bueno…como sea…sabes tú vas a ser un nuevo miembro…y todos los cazadores se te abalanzaran"

"eso no me preocupa"

"pero no sólo los niños mimados…también los reporteros…sabes en cuanto esta una de tus fotos"

"¿Qué? ¿acaso pagan mucho por mi cabeza?"

"que si no…no hay ni una foro tuya…en ningún lugar…eres un desconocido a pesar de ser el sucesor de la compañía"

"eso es porque simplemente no me interesa que todo el mundo me este fastidiando…como a ti" mientras le daba un codazo

"bien ya llegamos…¿en serio estas listo para lo que viene"

"claro…soy un Hiwatari…siempre estoy listo"

"bien…pero insisto, sabes que a partir de ahora, ya no tendrás vida privada"

"mira Tala deja de fastidiarme y sal del auto o tendré que Salir solo"

"bien, pero yo te lo estaba advirtiendo"

Ambos salieron y como era de esperarse los fotógrafos no esperaron para invadirlos con los Flash, pero ninguno de los dos se inmuto si quiera, seguían caminando como si nada

"oye" decía uno de los fotógrafos a los demás "¿quien era ese chico que estaba con Ivanov?"

"no lo sé"

"no"

"ni idea"

"jamás lo había visto"

"¿será su nuevo romance?" Todos voltearon a ver al ultimo y casi instantáneamente los reporteros se abalanzaron contra los pobres rusos, pero Kai manteniendo su temple, no dijo nada

"Ivanov…¿es cierto que él es su nuevo romance?"

"¿qué dice acerca de que tomo unas vacaciones con él en Hawai?"

"¿cómo tomo la noticia de su nuevo romance el joven Kuznetsov?"

Eso molesto de sobremanera ambos, pero ninguno les dio la satisfacción de verlos con gesto alguno en el rostro; los agentes de seguridad del Club abrieron el Paso y lograron al fin entrar

"bien Kai" le decía Tala, mientras respiraba profundo

"si que son molestos"

"si…pero dentro del Club…no te molestaran…ya que quien ose interrumpir, o tome cualquier Clase de información…bueno digamos que no alcanzaría a contarlo"

"Así que dentro del Club hay discreción absoluta"

"es por eso que te digo que aquí se te arrojaran a los pies todos los tipos"

"comprendo…pero al parecer no sabían quien era ¿cierto?"

"correcto…y ahora no te molestaran…pero cuando salgamos, pediré toda la seguridad del Club, si no jamás saldremos"

"¿por qué lo dices?"

"porque para ese momento ya sabrán quien eres, y querrán la tan ansiada Foto del único heredero de todo lo que poseen los Hiwatari"

"si bueno…¿qué puedo hacer?"

"rezar por que la seguridad sea suficiente"

"como sea" y llegaban a la recepción

"joven Ivanov…¿cómo ha estado?…¿qué le ofrecemos el día de Hoy?" el recepcionista era muuuy amable con el pelirrojo

"lo de siempre"

"señor…lo siento…pero…su invitado debe de ser registrado" se interponía en el paso del menor

"jajaja, reían ambos rusos, lo que causo expectación por parte del encargado

"él no necesita registro, lo que ustedes necesitan es la mejor atención" miraba el pelirrojo a los de la recepción

"creo que no ha entendido" decía despectivamente Kai

"quizá si te presentas entienda" decía tratando de contener la risa

"bien…para su información…soy Hiwatari, Kai Hiwatari"

El encargado casi grita, o se desmaya aun no descubrían cual era su expresión, simplemente creo que había dejado de respirar "Por Dios…Señor Hiwatari…no lo sabia, perdone mi ignorancia" se quitaba del paso, moviendose frenéticamente lleno de vergüenza, haciendo mil reverencias

"no lo despediré…si eso es lo que le preocupa" comenzaba a caminar ignorando los gestos del hombre

"si señor, gracias señor, es muy amable señor…¡SERVICIO! Dejen de hacer todo lo que estaban haciendo y atiendan a los jóvenes" gritaba por el intercomunicador, cuando los trabajadores llegaron el les informo

"no me importa si están atendiendo a los príncipes de Inglaterra o si les ofrecen las joyas de la corona…si los jóvenes lo requieren lo tienen, entendido" señalando a los recién llegados. Todo el personal estaba completamente desconcertado, pero no preguntaron más, sólo asintieron

"ahora lleven a los jóvenes a la mesa especial"

En ese momento fue cuando comprendieron de quien se trataba…ya que sólo existían dos mesas reservadas, una ya estaba siendo ocupada; por lo que solo quedaba … lo lógico

Al momento de entrar casi nadie les puso atención ya que con tener al menos 50 millones de Dólares en la cuenta podían entrar en el Club, por lo que el nuevo no les pareció algo del otro mundo, hasta que se iba acercando a la Zona prohibida…la mesa…la que tenia la marca (una gran H en centro) al ver esto todos se quedaron sin habla y las miradas cada ves eran mas, y seguían cada paso que daban

La mayoría de ellos ya conocía a Tala, ya que este no pasa desapercibido fácilmente, pero el otro Chico, ¿acaso seria Kai?…esa es la pregunta que se hacían a cada paso y se aclaro en el momento en que le ofrecieron su asiento

Los murmullos y las platicas por lo bajo no de dejaron esperar, pero esto a Kai no le importaba en lo más mínimo "Vodka" tardo más en decirlo que en lo que ya lo tenia en la mesa

Las miradas eran completas para el recién llegado, y a Tala le estaba empezando a incomodar, lo cual noto Kai, en la postura del chico, así que lanzo una mirada de indiferencia a su alrededor lo que ocasionó que todos dejaran de mirarles, ya que ninguno aguanto su poderosa mirada

"gracias" decía Tala casi en un susurro para que nadie más lo notara

"hmhf…no te preocupes,… en este lugar aparte de ti no hay nadie que me interese…párese que estará aburrido"

"no lo creas…"

"¿por qué lo dices?"

"porque en este lugar, hay muchas personas nuevas y vas a ser entretenido el conocerlas"

"¿si?...pues como que a mi no me interesa"

"si…te creeré…pero bueno, mira (señalando) ese es uno de los chicos nuevos…voltea (moviéndole un poco) mira él es un chico muy especial en este Club, casi tan consentido cono tú"

Kai volteo con desgano pero su mirada de indiferencia cambio de inmediato abriendo los ojos, se puso de pie inmediatamente, Tala no sabia que pasaba, y menos al ver la expresión de horror combinado con odio, sorpresa y tristeza.

El otro chico al ver que alguien cerca de su mesa se ponía de pie volteo cual fuera su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, bajo por un momento la cabeza y le susurro algo a uno de los empleados que lo seguía de cerca, el cual inmediatamente le informo a todos los demás empleados, y en cuestión de segundos toda la sala estaba vacía de mirones y sólo estaban los 3 chicos

"¿tú?" decía aun incrédulo Kai "¿pero cómo pudiste?"

"¿acaso lo conoces?" decía Tala mirando a los dos Chicos

"¿TU?"

"eso mismo me pregunto yo…¿Qué haces aquí?"

nota de la autora: si se que quedo muy corto pero que le puedo hacer, quería actualizar y espero que les guste…ya que nadie me contesto el porque había dicho te amo en japonés, pues yo no puse a quien se lo había dicho…jajaja; bueno y que tal la duda, quien será el socio nuevo, lo sospechan, será japonés y es a quien Tala ama, o será Ray, o será alguien nuevo?.

Quien creen y quien quieren que sea?;

Bueno comentarios solo presionen el botoncito de Go que se encuentra abajo a la izquierda y envíenme sus comentarios; bueno gracias, a todos los que llegaron a este punto

Recuerden que entre mas Reviews mas rápido actualiza, y entre mas dudas pues mas aclaraciones; bueno nos vemos

Ah y casi lo olvidaba: **gracias infinitas a**

**Que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto y además dejar un review**


	6. Nuevas personas

**A MI LADO**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' _sus pensamientos_

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

todo lo subrayado esta hablado en otro idioma,  pero así me ahorro la traducción

**CÁP. 6: Nuevas Personas**

En el club….yo les recomiendo que lean muy atentamente el capitulo anterior o los capítulos anteriores, para poder entender lo que sigue, porque hasta a mi, se me había olvidado

"hmhf…no te preocupes,… en este lugar aparte de ti no hay nadie que me interese…párese que estará aburrido"

"no lo creas…"

"¿por qué lo dices?"

"porque en este lugar, hay muchas personas nuevas y vas a ser entretenido el conocerlas"

"¿si?...pues como que a mi no me interesa"

"si…te creeré…pero bueno, mira (señalando) ese es uno de los chicos nuevos…voltea (moviéndole un poco) mira él es un chico muy especial en este Club, casi tan consentido cono tú"

Kai volteo con desgano pero su mirada de indiferencia cambio de inmediato abriendo los ojos, se puso de pie inmediatamente, Tala no sabia que pasaba, y menos al ver la expresión de horror combinado con odio, sorpresa y tristeza.

El otro chico al ver que alguien cerca de su mesa se ponía de pie volteo cual fuera su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, bajo por un momento la cabeza y le susurro algo a uno de los empleados que lo seguía de cerca, el cual inmediatamente le informo a todos los demás empleados, y en cuestión de segundos toda la sala estaba vacía de mirones y sólo estaban los 3 chicos

"¿tú?" decía aun incrédulo Kai "¿pero cómo pudiste?"

"¿acaso lo conoces?" decía Tala mirando a los dos Chicos

"¿TU?"

"eso mismo me pregunto yo…¿Qué haces aquí?"se ponía de pie y reducía aun más la distancia entre ellos "hace tiempo…que deseaba hacer esto"

"no te atreverás" mirando retadoramente…

"oye no, esperen…esperen- poniéndose en medio- alto"

"quítate Tala" mencionaba el chico

"hazte a un lado" Apoyo Kai y con un ligero empujón quedo fuera de la jugada, sólo un paso separaba a los otros dos…

Un sentimiento entre miedo y lujuria no le permitía al pelirrojo moverse, sólo miraba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos…

Poco a poco levantan los brazos terminando peligrosamente con la distancia

Mientras tanto en la parte de adentro del club todos los demás miembros estaba atascados, porque las instrucciones que dio el chico era que nadie pasara a esa área…así que todos hablaban acerca de la relación que podrían tener esos sujetos…además de la razón por la que había ido Hiwatari… todos comentaba menos un pequeño chico que se había quedado encerrado ahí…

'_rayos…yo sólo fui al baño y ya me dejaron aquí con todos estos…montón de ricachones tontos…y qué tanto hablan de ese tal Hiwatari…o si yo lo conozco…bueno…jamás lo he visto pero eh sabido de él y su pedantería, de cómo maltrata a toda la gente… pero yo soy diferente ya era ese…cuando lo conozca me va a oír'_

Este chico seguía en su mundo cuando se sintió un poco extraño,…miro a su alrededor, los demás miembros prácticamente lo desnudaban con la mirada…

'_basura…y ahora estos depravados…porque tuve que quedarme aquí adentro'_

Mientras afuera…jejeje se mueren de la curiosidad no es así

Tala seguía expectante ambas personas mantenían una cara sin emociones, bueno a cualquiera le parecería así, sin embargo, Tala los conocía demasiado como para caer con eso, él sabia claramente que estaban apunto de matarse o algo… lo único verídico es que ellos se conocían y bastante.

Poco a poco levantan los brazos se acercan peligrosamente…lentamente sus cuerpos se juntan y son estrechados con fuerza…

"si hace cuanto que no abrazabas a nadie eh mi querido Kai"

"a nadie mÁs que a ti mi querido amigo…" esbozando una ligerísima sonrisa

"¿cómo que abrazarse?…¿qué les pasa?" el pelirrojo tenia una súper gota en la cabeza, no podía creer que tanto show para un simple abrazo

Ambos se separan y ríen un poco…"al parecer nuestro querido pelirrojo no esta satisfecho con nuestro carnal encuentro"

"eso párese…y bueno ya me dirás qué te trae por acá…"

"claro…pues tú sabes, negocios…soy un socio poderoso, de una nueva compañía quizás la hayas escuchado…Karlray"

"no me jodas…eres el representante de esa mugre"

"aja…eso soy… ¿pero por qué es una mugre?"

"nada…sólo me dicen que el dueño es un antipático… socialista, comunista, el bien de todos etc, etc"

"Así que no lo conoces ¿cierto?"

"y ni quiero…imagínalo, sólo imagínalo, si apenas soporto a Tala" señalando

"oye ¿qué te pasa?" haciéndose el ofendido y dejándose caer pesadamente en su asiento

"vez de lo que hablo…" imitando su gesto

"jejeje…si mejor ni imaginar lo que pasaría si se conocieran…" acompañándolos

"y bueno… ¿quien demonios te invito?" mirándolo directo a los ojos

"yo soy miembro aunque no lo creas" cruzándose de brazos y viéndolos con superioridad

"nada cambio…eres un…"

"rico…soy asquerosamente rico…y sabes soy feliz siéndolo"

"¿pero cómo?"

Toda la conversación se desarrollaba en torno a un expectante pelirrojo que no sabia ni que pasaba…"oigan…disculpen…¿Por qué demonios se conocen?"

Ambos voltearon y lo miraron con curiosidad,

"Así que nunca le mencionaste nada de mi…mmm…ahora comprendo porque sale conmigo"

"¿qué demonios?...cómo que anda contigo- mira de nuevo al otro ruso que esta mas rojo que su cabello- responde…¿Cómo que andas con él?-no había respuesta- contesta maldita sea"

"no lo presiones…que no vez que tu tiempo termino y ahora ya sabe apreciar lo bueno"

"¿cómo demonios te atreves a decir eso?" su calma comenzaba a desaparecer…

"calma Kai…él no…bueno yo…es decir" Tala trataba de justificar semejantes comentarios

"vasta Tala él sabe muy bien lo 'único' que buscas de él"¬¬

"aja, lo único que busca de mi…lo que tú también ansiabas…o no mi querido Kai" mordiéndose los labios…

"¿qué?…¿cómo? ¿tú y Kai?…¿y entonces él?"la cara de incredulidad del pelirrojo no se daba a esperar

"así que eso quieres eh…-acercándose peligrosamente- pues te lo daré aquí mismo,…para que lo goces" acercando su rostro seductoramente

"pero Kai…espera… esta bien, lo de la discreción, pero no…espera…-jalándolo del brazo- oye no dejes que lo haga" jalándolo de nuevo para que se añejara

"si lo quiere hacer que lo haga…hace mucho que no lo hacemos" acercándose de nuevo

la mirada del pelirrojo, que nada más no atinaba a pensar que pasaría, porque se conocían, Tala con un ultimo tirón dejo a Kai en su asiento y miraba con enojo a los ocupantes de la mesa

"¿qué pasa Tala? ¿Por qué nos miras así?" preguntaba el chico

"¿por qué se conocen? Díganme…quiero saber…no puedo salir con alguien que se ha acostado con Kai en el pasado y además yo conozco muy bien sus conquistas y él…"

"momento, como has dicho…no saldrías con alguien que se ha acostado conmigo…o sea que es él a quien le dijiste 'ya tebya Iyubliyu'"

Sumamente sonrojado "como te atreves a decir lo que yo digo…que no vez que el no lo sabia"

"entonces si es a él…genial" se burlaba el compatriota

"no en serio-sumamente nervioso- él no quiso decir eso,…o sea si me gustas pero yo no,…o sea no creo que yo"

"Tala cálmate…si no lo notaste lo dije en ruso…tal y como estoy hablando ahora…si bien lo conozco…él no sabe hablar ruso…"

"entonces yo, ¿estuve apunto de decirle que lo amo?"

"aja…y no había necesidad…ya míralo…su cara de 'no tengo idea de lo que hablan' no es genial"

"si pero ya no me hagas quedar mal, no digas más cosas comprometedoras"

"no de hecho ya me aburrí…así que vámonos"

"no querido Kai…no estas aburrido…tú tienes otros planes…dime de que se trata…__ dime de que se trata,…¿qué estas pasando?"

"mejor díganme que demonios están diciendo…Kai sabes muy bien que yo no hablo Ruso"

"Da…justo por eso lo hicimos…jejeje…me voy…tengo otras cosas importantes que

Hacer _ como llamarle_ así que nos vemos otro día"

"claro, espero que ese día sea pronto!"

"claro….caminando a la salida o bueno la entrada…tenia que pasar por el lobby donde estaban todos los demás miembros del club con una mano en la puerta- ah y Heero…ni se te ocurra venir con tu jefe"

si era Heero a que no se lo esperaban él y Tala estaban en la mesa…aun con su bebida, el peliazul levanta su copa como gesto de aprobación- Kai abre la puerta todos lo miran expectante, con una de sus frías miradas se abre un camino, todos se aventaban para cederle el paso…por lo que los que estaban atrás quedaron aplastados, junto con nuestro querido amigo

_¿Y ahora qué demonios les pasa a estos locos?…¿por qué me empujan?…maldita sea, basta me aplastan_

"o es Hiwatari…"

"jamás creí verlo tan cerca…"

"Hiwatari…"

"si que es atractivo…"

"Es hermoso…"

"Espero que regrese pronto"

y demás comentarios que más que intrigarlo ya lo están hartando, pero tenia un beneficio…

_Ahora que todos están mirando al tarado ese, me puedo ir…_con ágiles movimientos se aleja de la multitud y sale donde se encuentra Heero platicando con Tala

"anda no te enojes…no lo iba a besar, tú sabes que tú eres el único que me gusta…anda"

"déjame" haciéndose el indignado

"prometo compensarte –pasando una de sus manos, por su muslo- mmm, ¿qué dices?- mordiendose el labio- haré 'lo que quieras' para que me perdones"

"conste… 'lo que quiera'-guiñando un ojo- cuando salgamos…porque ahí viene la gente"

_¿ y ese quien es?_ Se acerca un poco a la mesa

"oh al fin llegaste ¿qué te paso?"

"¿cómo que qué me paso?...pues algún pedante impidió el paso a esta área…de seguro fue el antipático ese de Hiwatari…aun no lo conozco y siento que ya lo odio" cruzándose de brazos

"¿por qué dices eso?" interrumpía el pelirrojo

"pues porque él no soporta a esta clase de gente, pero dado los negocios de mi querido jefe, se ve forzado a comunicarse con ellos" respondia Heero

"si…si no hubiera sido por Helen, y su 'genial' idea de dejarme esta estúpida organización seria feliz" dejándose caer en el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado Kai

"¿o sea que tú eres el duelo de Karlray?" el taheño se sorprendía

"si" _ que extraño…este lugar tiene un aroma diferente...familiar y agradable, que extraño_

"a perdón…permíteme presentarlos…Tala Ivanov…él es mi jefe…Ray Kon"

jejeje…predecible no

Mientras tanto en la salida del Club, un montón de reporteros esperaban la salida de el más famoso empresario. Kai…se acerca lentamente a la puerta con el pensamiento perdido…

_¿Que haré?…¿lo llamo ahora o espero?, no lo sé, la verdad me eh obsesionado con ese chico pero no se por qué_- su mano toca la puerta y en ese momento se siente observado…sale de sus cavilaciones para encontrarse con una extraña mirada…regresa un poco y ve a la dueña de dicho interés

"¿cual es tú problema?" despectivamente se dirigía hacia una columna donde estaba recargada una chica…

Esta lo miro con indiferencia, lo que hizo rabiar al Ruso

"cómo te atreves a ignorarme, ¿acaso no sabes quien soy?"

"yo lo sé…pero párese que tú no tienes ni idea" caminando hacia la salida seguida por el Ruso

"¿pero qué te pasa?…no entiendo…además…lo único para lo que regrese es porque tú mirada era muy insistente"

"ah…si…que bien ¿no?" deteniéndose junto en la entrada

"como que, 'que bien', sabes…estas loca, la verdad no sé, ni para que regrese"

"quizá tu sentido de supervivencia" sin quitar la mano de la puerta…sólo se podían ver los flash de las cámaras tratando de tomar una imagen del heredero de todo un imperio

"¿a qué te refieres con eso?"

"¿qué?...acaso no has notado que si ellos te toman una sola foto tu vida se arruinaría"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"si que eres lento –rascándose la cabeza- bien…esto es así…si tu sales en revistas,…la gente sabrá que eres tú y sólo que querrá por tu dinero y no por lo que eres…-mira su expresión, como si recordara algo- veo que ya estas comprendiendo"

"eso es verdad…si me fotografían ahora…_él ya no me vera como un chico simple…además de que estarán acosando toda la vida…no puedo permitirlo_…-mirando hacia afuera-y ahora ¿que haré?" suspirando un poco

"bien…una vez que ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo- abre la puerta y se para ante todos los fotógrafos, lo cuales no se mueven, pareciera que hubieran visto un fantasma- bien… -dice ella- ya saben la rutina, creo que no es necesario que se las explique de nuevo…así que si todos hacen el favor de dejar sus cámaras, se los agradeceré"

Sin mas todos dejan sus cámara de video y fotográficas, o sólo le dan el rollo o un cinta

"espero que sea todo…porque saben muy bien lo que pasaría si me mienten a mi, ¿verdad?"

Y con algunos movimientos más, otros dejaban sus cámaras…la seguridad del club las tomaba mientras llegaba un auto…

Kai salía y los reporteros se lamentaban no poder fotografiarlo

"vamos… y recuerden…-mirando a los reporteros- ni una descripción, ni siquiera un retrato hablado…o me las pagaran-con una seña Kai la siguió hasta el auto- esto será suficiente…ya no te molestaran"

"¿pero por qué haces todo esto por mi?"

"mmm…digamos que es…mi buena acción del día" mirando a la ventana y sonriendo una sonrisa que Kai solo pudo ver en el reflejo "bueno…mira este es una auto del club…así que te puede llevar al lugar que desees y nadie debe de seguirte...yo iría a mi casa a hacer algunas llamadas- guiñándole un ojo- bueno a mi déjame en el siguiente semáforo por favor"

Sin más se bajo del auto, sin comentario alguno Kai saco su celular…_ como habrá sabido de que quería llamarle…bueno eso ya no importa…haré lo que ella quería y llamare_

Marco el numero, sonó un par de veces y…

En el club estaban los demás

"Así que tú eres el segundo…"

"¿a qué te refieres con el segundo?" decía un poco enfadado el chino

"bueno que tu empresa es la segunda sólo después de Hiwatari Corp. Jejeje…apenas se entere que también estabas aquí, va a querer matarme…pero va a ser divertido"

"¿Quien…? ¿de quien hablas?"

"pues del mismísimo Hiwatari" aclaraba la duda el peliazul, con una sonrisa maliciosa

"pues a mi no me agrada ese sujeto" _ es un pedante que se cree el Dios de los negocios,…pero ya me conocerá…ese-_apretando su puño -mejor me retiro…como que ya me amargo el día el estar hablando de ese sujeto" se ponía de pie y se retiraba, pero a lo contrario de cualquiera el fue a la parte trasera por su auto, no le agradaba tener un chofer…sale y mira cono la prensa no tiene sus cámaras…

_Que extraño…pero si ellos jamás se despegan de sus cámaras… pero bueno, eso no me debe de importar a mi…siempre y cuado no me jodan_

Sigue por un par de calles mas cuando…-suena el teléfono- "¿hola?"

"Hola"

"KAI!" grita con entusiasmo

"hola" _ mi Neko querido_

"jeje"

"¿qué haces?"

"nada en realidad…voy para mi casa"

"yo también"

"mmm…yo…bueno…"

"¿te pasa algo malo?"

"no…no me pasa nada malo… es sólo que hoy unos amigos me fastidiaron con un tipo, odioso y pedante"

"oh… si me dices quien es el tipo…yo le doy su merecido, para que ya no te moleste"

"jeje…eso seria bueno…pero…" '_no creo que puedas_'

"¿pero…?"

"nada…no se merece que te preocupes…ya lo resolveré"

"¿seguro?"..._yo solo quiero que estés bien_

"si…no te molestes por esas cosas insignificantes, y dime… ¿Cómo has estado?"

"bien…hoy tuve el día libre"

"en serio genial…yo sólo tengo unos minutos"

"ahhh"

"¿oye?"

"mmm"

"¿aun tienes tiempo hoy?"

"si"

"no te gustaría ir a pasear un rato"

"aja"

"que te párese, en el parque creo que hay un festival o algo"

"¿no es el ultimo día?"

"si eso párese"

"me suena conocido"

"jeje…un poco…¿entonces vas…?"

"si…-suena una llamada en espera- espera un segundo-cambia a la otra llamada- ¿que?"

"te necesito aquí ahora"

"pero Sara…"

"nada de peros…si estas aquí enseguida…te dejo medio día libre mañana"

"bien-regresa a la primer llamada.-Oye…"

"¿qué pasa?"

"me acaban de llamar del trabajo…"

"así que no puedes" con mucha decepción

"no"

"y que tal mañana"

"si"

"¿te llamo o me llamas?"

"te llamo"

"bien…estaré esperando"

"si…pero…y el festival"

"eso no importa…siempre y cuando este contigo"

"si…bueno adiós"

"si…nos vemos mañana"

Mientras tanto en el club, los otros chicos miraban como el jefe se retiraba

"¿qué dices… nos vamos?"

"Así que quieres que te perdone rápido ne?"

"Rápido…Lento…suave…Duro…cómo tu quieras perdonarme"

"o como tú quieras que te perdone"

Ambos salen al lobby donde toman el ascensor…apenas se cierra la puerta y con un arrebatador beso se apodera de los labios del pelirrojo suben un par de pisos, sin despegarse…la necesidad de ver por donde van es poderosa y los obliga a separarse.

"si…como que empiezo a perdonarte"

"y eso que yo aun no me disculpo como se debe" empuja una puerta y entran a un cuarto…

El pelirrojo es empujado hasta la cama, son de pronto es alcanzado por un desesperado peliazul que en su camino va desabotonando su camisa

El ojiazul en cambio sólo lo observaba con deleite "te he mencionado que me encanta tu piel acanelada"

"y a mi me encanta probar tu dulzura…mi querido soviético" se arroja sobre él, robándole el aliento con un beso

Las hábiles manos del ruso, lo despojaban lentamente de la camisa…y se encargaban del pantalón

Mientras el nipón, arrebata con desesperación lo que puede, sin despegar los labios de el pelirrojo

Cuando les falto el aire, los dos ya estaban completamente agitados, pero no por la escasez de tan vital elemento, sino por la ausencia de la mayoría de su vestimenta

"Tala"

"mmm"

"¿cómo quieres que me disculpe?"

"sorpréndeme"

Con arrebato toma el cuerpo del menor y lo acomoda en el tálamo mirandolo con ternura…

el recorrido comienza en el cuello, sin dejar marca, disfruta lentamente esto y baja hasta encontrase con su bien formado torso…al sentir las manos del otro, Heero las toma y las sostiene impidiendo que este haga cualquier movimiento

Eso sorprendió al otro "sabes que no me gusta que me limiten"

"dijiste sorpréndeme…y eso haré…te gustará"

"no…"

"el recorrido seguía hasta encontrarse con un par de botones rosas que parecían completamente desesperados por la espera, tal y como el dueño de ellos

Los tomo con una delicadeza que obligo al pelirrojo a olvidar su enojo y en concentrarse en el gozo que le estaba proporcionando el mayor

Continuo su recorrido encontrándose con lo que desde un principio quería…la intimidad del pelirrojo…adoraba tenerlo a su merced…aunque sólo había sido en contadas ocasiones… "ahora…sentirás…"

y sin mas introdujo en su boca todo el miembro del pelirrojo, ocasionándole unas oleadas de energía tal que arqueaba la espalda con cada movimiento que hacia el otro…estaba disfrutando en serio, lo estaba gozando…lentamente un par de dedos intrusos se encontraban en su entrada…estaba más excitado que nada…ya no importaba nada…sólo lo que pasaba en ese momento

Las succiones se hacían más fuertes y constantes…el miembro hinchado pronto necesitaría descargar…

"aun no…" decía el otro y dejaba de lamer, bajo la mirada de extrañeza que le brindaba el pelirrojo

Lentamente era girado, "así estará mejor" él no opuso resistencia…lo había gozado bastante como para resistirse

El palpitante miembro del peliazul se acercaba con delicadeza a la entrada del pelirrojo, no quería lastimarlo, aunque ya lo habían hecho antes…nunca perdía el toque de delicadeza…

Poco a poco, el miembro era introducido en el cuerpo…ninguno de los dos soportaría mucho tiempo, más que un gozo era una tortura…ambos querían que fuera rápido y al punto, pero eso lo hacia deliciosamente doloroso

Al fin ya una vez totalmente dentro, el cuerpo del pequeño presionaba con fuerza el miembro "por favor Tala…si haces eso, no aguantare mucho"

"si tú sigues así…yo soy el que no aguantara"

Lentamente comenzaron los rítmicos moviéndoos…

"más…más" era lo que se podía escuchar

Eso acompañado de la ayuda que le daba Heero, masturbando el miembro el ruso…

"ya no aguanto" se vino el ruso en la mano del peliazul, y con el súbito esfuerzo, presiono su cuerpo, también el nipón se vino dentro de él, después de esto ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama…lentamente saliendo se cu cuerpo y recostándose a su lado

"que bien, se siente, el estae aquí…contigo"

"a mi también me gusta…"

"es mejor que duermas un poco…o Kai te matara mañana"

"aja"

Rápidamente ambos se quedaron dormidos

"ty mne nravisya Bryan"

Pero Heero estaba tan dormido y cansado que no escucho lo que había dicho inconcientemente el pelirrojo en uno de sus sueños

Nota de la autora: Si ya se que me va a matar, pero admítanlo no esta tan malo como lo parecía, además como compensación, subiré el siguiente capitulo en una semana…¿Qué dicen?...eh, no esta tan mal, cierto?...jejeje…

Bueno a que no se esperaban que Tala tuviera algo con Heero y si ya se que no paso mucho con Kai y Ray, pero eso depende de ustedes… si quieren algo, no sé, se me ocurre lemmon, o lemmon, o quizás lemmon, ¿ya mencione lemmon? Pues sólo háganmelo saber y con gusto lo pongo…

Quien encuentra incoherencia en el cap…le enviare con mucho gusto antes que a nadie, el siguiente cap…

Ah y recuerden que entre mas reviews mas rápido actualizo…no pido muchos…sólo unos cuantos para levantarme el ego

El botón de abajo que dice **Go** y con eso me aran feliz…aunque me insulten, jeje


	7. Citas

**A MI LADO**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

_sus pensamientos_

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

'llamadas., del otro lado de la linea'

todo lo subrayado esta hablado en otro idioma,  pero así me ahorro la traducción

**Cap. 7: Citas**

_Demonios_ se recriminaba mentalmente el ruso mientras iba de camino a casa…_ en serio espero que sea algo muy, pero muy bueno o ya vera Sara…interrumpirme…demonios, pero al menos lo veré mañana…o eso espero…como odio esas malditas reuniones_

Rápidamente llega a la mansión…entra en su oficina y ve con furia a Sara que se encuentra sentada en su escritorio hundida en papeles

"bien Sara…ya estoy aquí, que es tan urgente para sacarme de mi descanso"

"Así que no estamos de buen humor" le mencionaba sin quitar su vista de los papeles "y no me mires así…que si tiene mucha importancia este asunto"

"bien…pues más vale que así sea" _ o lo lamentaras_ –sentándose en la silla de enfrente

"mañana es la firma de Karlray…así que necesito que estés ahí"

"¿estará el dueño?"

"¿Helen…? sabes que ella ya no maneja esos negocios"

"ella no…el nuevo jefe"

"no, ira su representante"

"bueno…al menos conozco al desdeñoso de Heero…sólo espero que Yura no se meta, como con Bryan"

"es verdad…eso facilitara las cosas…la reunión es a las 9:00 en punto…así que –poniéndose de pie- lee todo esto para que te pongas al tanto" dejándole un enorme paquete con papeles y llegando a la puerta

"hmp" los mira y la sigue hasta las escaleras…_ leer…bien si eso me saca temprano de esa estupida junta lo haré_

al día siguiente a las 8:30 Kai estaba sentado en el auto esperando a Sara…aun estaba leyendo los papeles, se abre la puerta y entra al fin la señora

"te tardaste"

"aja…terminaste…eso espero, dado que no estaré contigo en la junta, tú resolverás todo"

"genial…así podré irme temprano"

"no me importa el por qué de tanta urgencia…sólo te digo que de este trato depende el futuro de la empresa"

"hmp"

llegan rápidamente al edificio; el entra con premura, dado que ya eran las 9:00…llega a la sala de juntas para encontrarse con sillas vacías, se sienta en su lugar y repasa las propuestas mientras espera…no pasa mucho tiempo cuando la puerta le da paso a…

"llegas tarde"

"mmm…si ya lo sé –rascándose la cabeza- pero fue por causa de fuerza mayor"

"Yura no es causa de fuerza mayor" se quejaba el bicolor

"¿cómo no?" entrando detrás de Hitoshi

"demonios lo invoque" sin despegar la vista de los papeles

"¿a qué te refieres?" cruzándose de brazos y con un gesto de fastidio

"vamos…vamos…" lo toma Heero de la cintura "no te enojes" atrayéndolo a su cuerpo

"busquen un hotel"

"Kai!"

"ese es mi nombre no lo gastes"

"eres odioso" se da la vuelta y se va

"genial…ya podemos empezar con la reunión" despegando su vista por primera vez de los papeles

Algunas horas mas tarde…

"me agrada hacer negocios contigo mi querido amigo"

"como sea"

"bueno ahora falta los bogados, las firmas y un café"

"café"

"me muero de aburrimiento y ya que Tala se fue a 'quien sabe donde' pues creo que me levantare con un café…a menos que quieras ayudar" mirándolo lujuriosamente

"yo pago…un expreso doble…pervertido"

"jejeje- intermedio de 20 min., para que lleguen los abogados"

"hmf" -y ambos se van a algún lugar del edificio digo cada quien en direcciones opuestas

Una vez en su amplia oficina se tira en un sillón y marca "hola"

'hola Kai… ¿Qué pasa?'

"es sólo que…hoy"

'ah claro…pues si quiero verte claro si no estas muy ocupado'

"para ti no"

'jeje…entonces ¿a qué hora?'

"en unas tres horas más"

'o sea ¿a las 5?'

"¿esta bien?"

'pero claro…y ¿qué quieres hacer?, te parece bien…ir al cine ¿o prefieres comer? o quizás…'

"esta bien"

'¿esta bien?..¿Esta bien qué?¿qué quieres hacer?'

"es igual…mientras estés conmigo"

"Oh Kai…esta bien…que tal si nos vemos…mmm…_ahora en donde nos vemos…aun estoy en la oficina…y casi en cualquier lado nos pueden ver…como hacer que no me reconozca'_

"¿Ray?"

'o si claro…que tal en el cine…el que esta entre sherak, y Korts; justo en la avenida Groth…no lo olvides'

"bien…te veo ahí"

"me llamas antes de que llegues ¿esta bien?"

"bien" y cuelga _ bien…ahora lo veré en el cine que esta 'quien sabe donde', lo cual es bueno porque significa que nadie me debe conocer…buena idea, me cambiare de ropa cuando vaya para allá para que no me vea así' –_mirando su traje de diseñador-

Varias horas después

"bueno mi Querido Kai como que hoy fue un día muy productivo ¿que tal si lo celebramos en el Club?" proponía Heero acomodando sus papeles

"no" terminando con los suyos y dirigiéndose a la puerta

"no…pues que aguafiestas" siguiéndolo de cerca "bien…pues entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"nada que te importe"

"uuhhh, ya empezamos con comentarios mordaces"

"hmf"

"bien como sea, de todos modos aun tengo que ir a un lugar antes de poder disfrutar toda la tarde con mi pelirrojo"

"y a mi qué me importa"

"si tienes razón…creo que fue información de más…bueno ya son casi las 5 mejor me apresuro o jamás llegare a Groth…esta del otro lado de la ciudad"

"¿Groth?"

"si es una venida enorme…demonios y voy casi a la salida…porque no pudo pensar en otro lado…bueno como sea…veo que te informo de más de nuevo"

Llegan rápidamente al estacionamiento, donde tienen que esperar a su auto, mientras ve como sale Sara prácticamente corriendo

"¿Sara?"

"mmm…¿Cómo te fue en la reunión?"

"bien…pero, oye necesito algo" –escuchando atentamente-"voy a ir a ver a…'alguien' y bueno… necesito que.."

"si ya entendí…¿donde?"

"entre sherak, y Korts; en la avenida Groth"

"bien,…vamos para allá, esas son de las primeras calles, nadie los vera- viendo la expresión del pequeño- si te dejare a unas cuadras para que no te vea como llegas"

"¿cómo supiste?"

"vamos te conozco"

"es verdad…un momento…dijiste ¿vamos?"

"si vamos" interrumpía otra voz

"en serio acaso te invoco" viendo mordazmente a los recién llegados

"vamos Kai, ¿tan mal te cae Tala?" sonriendo decía el peliazul

"no…sólo me desespera…" entrando a la limosina que acababa de llegar

"pues vamos todos" Heero, decía felizmente, contra una cara de fastidio que tenia Kai…pero sabia que si se oponía, llegaría tarde

En el camino Heero y Tala tenían una amena conversación, mientras el casi muere ya faltaban 5 min para las 5 y el no había llegado

_Llegaré tarde, llegaré tarde…yo lle-ga-re TAR-DE…basura sólo espero que no falte mucho_

y con ese pensamiento la limo se detuvo cosa que dejo a todos muy sorprendidos

Sara salio del auto y Kai la siguió cerrando la puerta

"Bien Kai…esa dirección es por allá-señalando hacia una calle alterna- no llegues muy tarde llama cuando quieras que vengan por ti"

"si gracias y…bueno…"

"si ya sé…-sacando un poco de efectivo de la bolsa- ricos y sin efectivo…"

"que están esperando…que no ven que se me hace tarde…jamás volveré a tomar transporte publico" decía mordazmente Yura

"si no te callas, la siguiente tomaras taxi" decía Sara entrando al auto "adiós"

dejo a Kai …camino unos pasos…_ demonios se supone que yo llamaría antes de llegar…bueno aun puedo hacerlo, además aun tengo que comprar algo de ropa_

"bueno"

'hola Kai…¿Dónde estas?'

"ya muy cerca…no tardare mucho" _ se oye demacioado alterado_

'bien…¿qué función te gustaría ver?...'

"La que tú desees…o la que este próxima" _ si pasamos mucho tiempo afuera podría reconocerme alguien_

'buena idea…te estaré esperando enfrente para comprar los boletos'

"ok...llego en unos minutos" –cuelga- _ y ahora a comprar ropa…ese parece un buen lugar-_ mirando un pequeño establecimiento

Después de unos minutos llega Kai estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla azul una camisa negra de licra que marcaba perfectamente su torso y llevaba colgada en un hombro una mochila de color rojo que combinaba excelente con sus ojos, además de unos tenis grises que lo ayudaron a llegar rápido, eso y haber corrido desde la tienda hasta el cine

Cuando llego Ray lo esperaba en la entrada dentro de un lujoso auto negro, que al ver que llegaba corriendo Kai bajo del auto, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir mas oscuro

Kai al verlo bajar de ese auto se sorprendió mucho, expresión que no paso desapercibida por el oriental

"hola"

"hmp"

"no es mió…-señalando el auto- sólo lo manejo" se justifico el Chino

_Así que es chofer _ "ah"

"te ves muy bien" mirándolo detenidamente

"hmf…¿qué veremos?" cambiaba el tema un poco sonrojado

"mmm…pues a esta hora sólo hay una de terror, espero no te disguste"

"da igual" encogiéndose de hombros "mientras estés tú"

"bien" sonrojándose… "vamos"

un empleado algo mayor que tenia un traje azul con camisa amarilla le entrega los boletos y los guía hasta la sala, donde ya los esperaba un stand con palomitas y refrescos ya saben como los que siempre ponen dentro de las salas para poder comprar ahí dentro cuando llegas tarde

"que servicio" sorprendiéndose un poco, dado que el barrio no era como para tantas atenciones

"si verdad…toma lo que quieras…yo pago"

"ehh…si" toma solamente un café, mientras que Ray toma un gran refresco

y así comienza la película…pero para sorpresa del ruso, no había mas gente solo ellos dos, al mirar la sala vacía puso una expresión de desconfianza

al ver esto Ray comprendió "esta película ya a estado demasiado tiempo en cartelera…yo creo que es por eso que no hay gente"

"si debe ser eso" relajándose un poco

_uffff… si tan solo supiera lo que me costo hacer que esto estuviera así, _ pensaba Ray mientras miraba con atención a su acompañante

**Flash Back**

Llega Ray al cine…donde había mucha gente

_Demonios esto no es bueno…demasiada gente…cualquiera me puede reconocer…_

En eso va pasando el jefe de piso

"joven Ray que gusto que se encuentre aquí, a que debemos el honor"

_Si justo de esto hablo, no es bueno que me reconozcan _"este…necesito ver al gerente"

"por su puesto…en un momento…si me sigue lo llevare hasta él"

Suspirando profundamente lo sigue…después de subir un par de pisos, llega a unas oficinas importantes…el jefe de piso llama a la puerta donde una ronca voz le da acceso

"con su permiso…" y se retiraba

"oye-lo llamaba rápidamente, lo que sorprendió mucho al hombre- no le menciones a nadie quien soy o que estoy aquí entendiste"

"si señor" otra reverencia y se va

Ray entra a la oficina donde una persona estaba sentada frente a un par de monitores

"¿qué pasa?...¿ahora qué les pasa?" comenzaba a regañar el hombre sin despegar la vista de los monitores

"pues…" decía Ray un tanto apenado ya que en la pared de la oficina estaba una fotografía suya y del gerente cuando se inauguró el cine

El gerente volvió la vista hacia el intruso…al darse cuenta de quien era "SEÑOR…por Dios…no lo esperábamos…-poniéndose torpemente de pie- tome asiento, por favor"

"estoy bien gracias, bueno yo sólo…quiero pedirle un favor…"

"El que usted desee…estamos para servirle"

"si bueno -Girando los ojos- no tengo mucho tiempo…"

"haremos todo lo posible por complacerlo"

"si bueno…-comenzando a desesperarse por tanto 'lamebotasismo'- sólo quiero que se desocupe una sala…quiero que pongan a mi disposición una sala completa…"

"pero señor, si hacemos eso…se perderá mucho dinero"

"no importa…quiero eso…gracias" decía de la forma más tranquila que podía, sin embargo las varían negativas que le daba el gerente ya lo habían artado…incluso ya estaban caminado por los proyectores solo, miraba como los proyectistas muchas veces podían quedarse a ver lo que sucedía en las salas, eso no le gusto mucho

Llegando de nuevo a la oficina

"ya…escúcheme con atención…quiero una sala sola…no me importa que película sea, pero cuando llegue con mi invitado, la quiero sola, el que la proyecta debe irse después de ponerla…"

el tipo estaba preocupado, Ray era famoso por su paciencia y buen trato a todos y cada uno de sus empleados, pero ahora estaba, prácticamente ordenando

"yo…"

"no quiero excusas…todo perfecto…boletos…alimentos…película, privacidad…"

"pero señor no tenemos salas disponibles…"

"no me importa…que acaso no escuchaste…quiero todo listo…si no esta tal y como lo eh previsto…cierro este cine…entiendes…-dándose la vuelta para salir de la oficina-otra cosa…no quiero que nadie sepa quien soy ok. Así que mas te vale que no se cree un chisme o todos lo pagan" sale cerrando la puerta detrás suyo

Dejando a un sorprendido y muy temeroso hombre…que escucha una ultima instrucción "todo antes de las 5:00" el empleado ve su reloj…las 4:48 pm…se hubiera desmayado pero eso lo hubiera hecho perder tiempo

**Flash Back End ** a pero ese Ray que le paso, y eso que aun no esta mucho con Kai

En la función, estaban los dos, pero la película era realmente aburrida… no había pasado mucho cuando Ray se quedo dormido…y ligeramente recargado en Kai, que también se quedo dormido…

que emoción…al fin solos y se duermen…jejeje…sólo esperen

Estaban profundamente dormidos, mientras la película trascurría sin mucha emoción hasta que…

El grito desesperado de una mujer despertó a Ray, sin embargo ambos saltaron

"Ray" decía débilmente Kai que lo miraba tiernamente, aunque con una ligera mueca de dolor

"¿qué pasa?" decía preocupado

"mi pierna"

Mirándola…le había clavado las garras…tenia fuertemente sujeto su muslo, poco a poco lo soltó

"auch"

"lo siento lo siento…estoy muy avergonzado" mientras decía esto sobaba el lugar que anteriormente ocupaban sus uñas…frotaba fuerte tratando de que el dolor minimizara

"Ray"

"por dios Kai perdóname…" frotando más fuerte, mirando como Kai cambiaba de expresión. Cerraba los ojos y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás "por dios Kai perdóname"

"Ray…-deteniendo su mano- no siguas haciendo eso" sin cambiar de posición ni abrir los ojos

"pero Kai yo te lastime y…" bajando la cara a ver el lugar lastimado

"en serio, no sigas haciendo eso –mirándolo a los ojos- o pasara algo que quizá no sea lo que esperas"

"¿cómo…?" al fin poniendo atención a la cercanía que tenia su mano a la entrepierna del ruso y pensando en lo que acababa de decir, se había puesto mas rojo de lo que ya estaba "yo…lo …si-en-to"

"¿en serio? que lastima" volviendo a recargar su cabeza en el respaldo

"¿cómo?"

"que lastima que lo sientas…porque yo no lo lamento"

"¿Kai?...yo"

Lentamente de nuevo el fuego se presentaba en lo ojos del soviético, tomo con lentitud la barbilla del neko acercándose peligrosamente y sin ninguna opocisión…a centímetros sus alientos se mezclaban… "¿lo lamentas?" preguntaba seductoramente

"no" Ray fue el que sello sus labios probando poco a poco, explorando con lentitud el nuevo lugar, poco a poco, Ray envolvió con sus brazos el cuello del otro…que no se quedo quieto y lentamente se recostaba sobre el pequeño, sus hábiles manos desabotonaban la camisa, dejando al descubierto esa tentadora piel, que lentamente era recorrida por las expertas manos de Kai que sacaban suspiros que eran ahogados en la garganta, en medio de un frenético beso que ahora se forma entre los dos

Lentamente y muy a pesar del Kot se separaron "mmm" su disgusto se manifestaba, pero no lo expreso, cuando noto que su cuello era atrapado, por un apasionado amante que hacia un camino mientras saboreaba cada centímetro del apiñonado cuerpo….llegaba a esos pequeños botones rosados que se movían con su agitada respiración, Kai sonrió un poco al notar esto y atrapo a uno con su boca, mientras succionaba, con la mano lentamente desabotonaba el pantalón e introducía su mano en el…encontrándose con el objeto de sus deseos

Ray sólo gozaba son esto, pasaba sus manos por el azulado cabello, suspiros y gemidos eran apaciguados por la proyección que aun continuaba, poco a poco trataba de levantar la camisa negra que se interponía entre él y la blanca piel del ruso, pero sintió como su intimidad era tomada, dio un tremendo brinco que …"Ahhhh" soltaba Ray, cuando dejo de sentir ese agradable peso sobre él, abrió los ojos… ¿dónde estaba Kai?

"auch" el gatito había tirado a Kai…"esta bien que quieras cambiar de posición, pero sólo necesitabas pedirlo"

El ruso estaba tirado en el suelo sobandose la cabeza es el riesgo que se corren por el tamaño de las pequeñas butacas

Ray tenia una sonrisa picara… "así que ¿sólo tenia que decirlo?"

"aja" levantándose un poco

"pues te lo digo" se sienta sobre el estomago de Kai deteniéndolo en el suelo

Otro apasionado beso tiene lugar, pero Kai no pierde el tiempo y de nuevo toma el miembro del chino que parecía disfrutarlo, Ray se sienta de nuevo en su estomago y se despoja de lo que aun quedaba de sus camisa, mientras rítmicos movimientos de cadera ayuda a Kai a sentirse 'mejor' sus gemidos son ahora audibles

'¿qué paso?' Ray aprovecha su situación de estar sentado en una posición más alta para ver hacia el frente

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Su tremendo grito sobresalta a Kai, que por la premura para ponerse de pie

"Auch" Ray había sido lanzado al suelo

"perdón…pero ¿qué pasa?...¿por qué gritaste?"

"eso" señalando a la pantalla

"¿qué?…sólo son los créditos" aun no comprendía

"que ya termino la película…pronto entraran los de mantenimiento"

"ummm…eso no es bueno"

"debemos irnos" se levanta del suelo…ayudado por su ruso…encuentra su camisa y se la pone…permanecen ahí unos minutos, para poder tranquilizar sus agitados cuerpos…

"debemos irnos" comenzando a caminar

"¿debemos?" Deteniéndolo con un abrazo y besándole el cuello

"Kai por favor…"

"por favor…"

"debemos salir"

"cómo quieras" caminan a la salida abrazados poco antes de salir Ray lo gira y continúan con un apasionado beso que los guía hacia una pared…pero esta vez es Kai quien lo detiene…

"ya vienen…se escucha ruido"

"mmm" y salen sin mas…

Llegan hasta el baño

Que también estaba vació

"que raro cine" decía Kai

"si verdad" se ponía un poco nervioso Ray

"pero no me importa…tomaba de nuevo a Ray y lo subía al lavamanos, donde comenzaba de nuevo una guerra por contener el aliento

"no… Kai…espera…aquí…no"

"¿seguro?"

"no…pero alguien puedo entrar…"

"no me importa"

"Kai"

"bien...Bien…" se separaba… poniendo una cara de falso enojo que ni Ray creyó

"no haga capricho…te compensare-guiñando un ojo-…pero aquí no"

"ya lo dijiste…espero cumplas tu palabra" sonriendo ligeramente

"pareces un niño pequeño"

Mientras tanto los demás habían llegado al lugar que tanto esperaban

"tanto alboroto por una terreno vació" se quejaba por enésima vez Yura mientras alzaba los brazos

"vamos lindo no es cualquier cosa, es el inicio de un formidable negocio"

"no me importa…" se cruzaba de brazos y se dirigía de nuevo a la limosina

"ni eso" señalaba Sara…ocasionando que Yura volteara y viera la escena que menos esperaba, sus ojos se llenaron de furia sin ninguna razón aparente,lo único que sabia es que ese pelivioleta pagaría y muy caro

nota de la autora: sep al fin…dos capítulos…es como compensación por los mil años que me tarde en actualizar, perdón, ya prometo que actualizo pronto, siempre y cuando me envíen reviews…estuve platicando con unas chicas (si ustedes) con el sólo hecho de que nos levanten el ego es suficiente para poder escribir…así que cuando lo deseen y lo que deseen se cumple en el fic…nos leemos pronto

ah y nota especial; ¿qué creen que le pasé a Bryan?...y que me dicen…les gusto el lime…porque no llego a lemmon, espero que si…nos leemos pronto


	8. Hallowen

**A MI LADO**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

_sus pensamientos_

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

'llamadas., del otro lado de la línea'

todo lo subrayado esta hablado en otro idioma,  pero así me ahorro la traducción

**Cap. 8: Hallowen**

Mientras tanto los demás habían llegado al lugar que tanto esperaban

"tanto alboroto por una terreno vació" se quejaba por enésima vez Yura mientras alzaba los brazos

"vamos lindo no es cualquier cosa, es el inicio de un formidable negocio"

"no me importa…" se cruzaba de brazos y se dirigía de nuevo a la limosina

"ni eso" señalaba Sara…ocasionando que Yura volteara y viera la escena que menos esperaba, sus ojos se llenaron de furia sin ninguna razón aparente, lo único que sabia es que ese pelivioleta pagaría y muy caro

se acerca amenazadoramente hasta donde se encontraba el famoso pelivioleta

"Boris"

El señor voltea "Ivanov…hace mucho tiempo"

"¿cómo nos encontraste?…¿qué demonios es lo que estas haciendo aquí?"

"esa seria mi culpa" decía su Koi a sus espaldas "vamos Yura…no te pongas mal" abrazándolo

"¿cómo puedes decir eso?…sabes quien es este sujeto –señalándolo y mirándolo mordazmente- es él quien llevo a la banca rota a mi familia, por él Kai casi pierde todo lo que poseía, de hecho es por él que Kai tuvo que hacerse cargo de la empresa…él es el causante de la muerte de nuestros padres…él es el causante de todas nuestras desgracias"

La pasividad en el rostro del aludido era macabra…sólo reflejaba su cínica sonrisa, la que ponía justo antes de dar la asestada final

"pues veo que me recuerda muy bien Joven Ivanov…eso me alegra…pero dado los negocios que tendremos a partir de ahora, nos tendremos que ver frecuentemente…¿no es así?…joven Kinomiya"

la sorpresa del ultimo y la confusión en su rostro no necesitaba más explicación…los árticos ojos dieron su ultima sentencia al peliazul, antes de seguir su camino al auto, donde ya Sara lo esperaba

"¿Es verdad todo lo que dijo Yura?" mirándolo aun con confusión

"si…en general si…con algunos detalles más o menos, pero si…el joven pelirrojo esta en lo correcto…ja, hace mucho que no lo veía, no pensé que fuera en estas circunstancias"- pasando su mano por sus cabellos y mordiéndose el labio inferior- "y dada la naturaleza del contrato, no podemos deshacerlo…que lastima"- caminado en dirección contraria y perdiéndose de vista

El peliazul regresa al auto donde se encuentran dos personas bastante enojadas

"yo…" trataba de justificarse

"ni lo digas…-interrumpía Yura- has hecho negocios con el peor de todos, incluso. Si le vendieras tu alma al Diablo seria menos riesgoso"

"Yura…yo…lo lamento" trataba de acercarse, pero era rechazado, además de las frías miradas por parte de los ocupantes del auto. "te juro que no sabia nada al respecto"

"es por ello que su empresa tuvo que asociarse con la nuestra…porque no saben" sentenciaba Sara

"¿y qué haremos ahora?" Heero ocultaba su rostro en sus manos y se hundía en el asiento

"¿Cómo que Qué aremos?...pues seguir con el trato, analizarlo pieza por pieza, para que no pueda hacer nada" completaba de nuevo la secretaria

"no me refiero a eso" hundiéndose cada vez más

"¿entonces a qué?" el pelirrojo lo quería asesinar con la mirada

"de la siguiente reunión…alguno de los de su compañía tiene que ir…y según el trato lo mejor seria…"

"Kai" decían los tres a unísono, cruzando sus miradas, con diferentes tipos de sentimientos en ellas…

Pasan los días. Y las llamadas son cada vez más frecuentes, pero las visitas no son tantas como desearan, eso es por las apretadas agendas de ambos…aun así, siempre tienen tiempo de una que otra escapada, para comer o para pasear…extrañamente siempre que salían…todo lugar a donde iban estaba sólo a excepción de algunas que otras personas que parecían indispensables para brindarles el servicio

'_esto es extraño…muy extraño, no me molesta, pero considero que es demasiada casualidad que no haya gente'-_mirando de reojo a su amado neko mientras caminaban por un parque '_o sea yo obviamente pagaría para esta clase de atención, pero él es chofer o eso supongo no puede pagar un servicio tan exclusivo…"_

"_¿_Kai? ¿Kai?" parándose frente a él y moviendo las manos

"¿qué?" sorprendiéndose y parándose en seco

"¿qué te pasa? desde hace rato estas muy distraído…¿te estas aburriendo?" poniendo cara de cachorro triste

"claro que no" tomándolo de la cintura "contigo a mi lado no hay forma de que me aburra…es sólo que…bueno… que es raro que nunca allá gente …¿no lo crees?"

"este…ejemp-poniéndose nervioso-no…para nada…creo que andas medio paranoico" safandose del agarre y caminando rápido

"si eso debe ser…debe ser mi paranoia" siguiendo al gato

Llega el Ruso caminando a su lujosa mansión, llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una playera azul fuerte, que resaltaba lo hermoso de sus ojos

"ehhhhhhhh…fiuuuuuuuuuuuu…que guapo" se escuchaba una voz que venia desde el jardín

"¿quien eres?... ¿responde?" acercándose a los árboles…

"vamos…vamos…soy yo…" bajando de árbol…una chica de cabello rojo y mirada fría, vestida completamente de negro…se acerca con calma

"eres tú…la del club ¿Cómo entraste?" continuando su caminata seguido de la chica

"ehhhhh…ya vez…tengo algunos contactos…además, últimamente eh tenido mucho trabajo y según veo tendré más" rascándose la cabeza

"y eso a mi qué me importa" sin siquiera mirarla

" aaaaaaaaa bueno, pues te interesara te lo aseguro…pregúntale a Sara…o mejor aun a Tala…o quizás a Heero después de todo es su culpa"

"¿de qué demonios estas hablando?"

"ahhhhhh…nada interesante…y dime… ¿Cómo vas con ese chico?... ¿te diviertes?...sabes puedo recomendarte unos lugares más divertidos que esos y de paso me ahorras algo de trabajo…¿qué dices?" va caminando sin ver hasta que choca con un petrificado ruso

"¿cómo demonios sabes eso?..."

"vamos…-caminando- soy yo…lo sé todo…ese es mi trabajo, pero debes de admitir que ese chico es un dulce"

"¿tú…tú…lo conoces?" siguiéndola

"claro…es de los que tienen el honor de ser mis protegidos" llegando a la casa donde ya los esperaba Sara

"tardaron mucho" decía la mujer mayor

"vamos Sarita, no te enfades…y bien… ¿ya esta todo listo?"

"¿qué le hiciste? Esta muy distraído… ¿Kai? ¿Estas bien?"

"yo no le hice nada…y es mejor que este distraído cuando sepa lo que tiene que hacer"

Mientras en la casa de Ray

"¿eh Ray como te fue en esa 'junta' que tuviste?"

"excelente…no me puedo quejar" tirándose en la sala "y a ustedes…hoy tenían que ver al nuevo socio ¿no?" mirando al pelirrojo y a Heero

"este –nervioso- si…venimos de ahí…sabes…este…recuerdas la reunión de la que te hable verdad"

"si…pero también recuerdo que no íbamos a ir"

"si bueno…pues hubo un cambio de planes inesperado…"

"¿que clase de cambio?"

"ehhhhhhh…pues…sólo que…tu vas a ir a esa fiesta"

"¿Qué?"

"¡FIESTA DE DISFRACES!...acaso están locas…jamás en la vida…nunca" Kai gritaba como histérico tratando de escapar de su nana

"vamos Kai sólo vas, saludas y listo"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…nunca…y menos porque es…"

"¡UN HALLOWEN!, nadie me dijo que seria de disfraces…NOOO…me niego"

"vamos Ray…es por el bien del negocio…además Helen estará ahí…y…"

"pues si ella va a ir que valla sola…yo no voy!"

"el 'nunca en la vida' implica 'nunca en la vida' ¿entienden?"

"ja" la chica que se había mantenido al margen al fin camina asta quedar justo frente al bicolor

"mira…-sacando unas fotos- no me hagas mostrar esto-poniéndoselas en la mano- si salen al publico la vida de ambos terminara y no creo que quieras separarte de él"

el ruso las examinaba con detenimiento- efectivamente era él y Ray besándose, y tomados de la mano en el parque, en la heladería y cada una mas comprometedora que la anterior "ahhhhhhh…y casi lo olvido, tengo un excelente video del cine…su primera cita…lo recuerdas…wow…que denso estuvo eso"

"¿pero cómo?"

"el cine tiene cámaras en cada sala…y sólo yo tengo la cinta…ya cuide cada detalle…nadie sabe lo de ustedes…excepto yo…así que coopera"

"¿Por qué me estas chantajeando?"

"ahhhhhhh…por un favor que le debía acá a mi nana" abrazando a la mujer mayor

"¿cómo?...¿acaso conocías a Sara?" Las mujeres sonríen

"mi historia no importa…pero la tuya si…así que…"

"tendré que ir" decía resignado después de horas de suplicas por parte de su mejor amigo "pero te digo algo Heero…si veo a ese tal Hiwatari…te mato"

"este…mmm…creo que tendré que ir comprando mi féretro"

"no es gracioso"

Había pasado una semana completa desde ese terrible encuentro…y ya era el día…

Kai miraba su reloj y movía su pierna con impaciencia

"vasta Kai te divertirás…ella me dijo que ira alguien de tu agrado"

"y ella que sabe…un momento ¿quien es ella?"

"lo siento…pero ya es tarde…sal de auto…nos veremos en 3 horas…" el chico baja del auto y con pesar inicia su recorrido hacia una funesta fiesta de disfraces

Iba vestido de vampiro, su blanca piel y sus ojos rojos ayudaron mucho, una capa, pantalón y chaleco negro, además de una camisa de manga larga al estilo victoriano lo envolvían en un aura de misticismo digno de su clase.

Una vez adentro ve a uno de sus amigos "ese cabello pelirrojo no se puede esconder" se dirige hasta él, pero antes de decir nada…es tomado por el hombro, gira con furia

"ehhhhhhh…calmado" le decía el pelinegro frente a el

Una chica miraba divertida la escena …gira un poco para observar mejor al recién llegado…un chico bajo de piel apiñonada, vestido con una larga capa negra, debajo de esta un elegante esmoquin, y su rostro era cubierto por media mascara

"cálmate…¿por qué me agrede? y eso que soy tu amigo" decía el pelinegro

"¿cómo?...o sea" no podía creer lo que estaba viendo "¿qué?"

"si soy yo…no es hermoso mi disfraz…" girando y mostrando su traje que constaba de pantalón y sudadera blanca, orejas y cola de zorro y su cara cubierta por un antifaz plateado…que contrastaba con su negrusco cabello" no te encanta…Heero lo compro para mi" mirando a su Koi y abrazándolo

"¿pero cómo?" aun no salía de la sorpresa

"ahhhhhhhhhhh…ya cálmate…y mira que lindo quedo Heero también" el susodicho estaba vestido con un traje a rallas y su cara blanca

"YURA!...tienes el cabello negro" señalando jeje…creían que era Ray ¿no es verdad? 

"no te gusta" n.n

"te queda mejor rojo" arrancándole la peluca

"eres malo…me había tardado mucho en aplacarme el cabello…toma-dándole un antifaz- ahora no me hables…no te quiero…" sacándole la lengua y arrastrando a su novio dentro de la multitud

"que loco…y entonces… ¿Quién era el pelirrojo que vi aya atrás?" mirando de nuevo al lugar…se petrifica de nuevo… '_cabello largo negro…y esta con esa chica…es… ¿Ray?… ¿Qué hace aquí?'_

Camina de prisa sin pensar en nada más, que no sea ver a Ray… '¿_qué esta haciendo aquí? él es un chofer…pero ¿quien lo invito?…él…¿Qué hace aquí?'_

Seguía pensando en eso…cuando es detenido en seco…por un fuerte brazo…gira para ver a su nuevo obstáculo

"ASÍ QUE AL FINAL EL GRAN HEREDERO HIWATARI ESTA EN LA FIESTA!" gritaba el chico…ocasionando que todos los presentes se aglomeraran a su alrededor

"me las pagaras…ya veras Bryan"

La sonrisa de este se confundía con la de su disfraz…vestía con pantalón y chamarra de cuero negro y su cara estaba pintada de blanco con una sonrisa amplia y unas marcas larga en los ojos…the crow…Erick Draven…el cuervo…o como lo conozcan

Trataba de seguir los pasos de Kai para descubrir el sujeto de su interés, pero no había nadie…eso lo enfado mucho

Después de varios minutos de soportar a ese gente Kai se libro de todos pero por más que buscaba ya no había rastro alguno de Ray…miraba a Yura ser acosado por Bryan mientras Heero era distraído por otro pelinaranja…Brooklyn era su nombre…era divertida ver la escena, pero él no estaba ahí por eso, siguió buscando, hasta que halló algo que podría servir…se dirigió hasta el balcón donde se encontraba esa sospechosa mujer de las fotografías…esta iba vestida con un corset negro y una vestido largo del mismo color

"oye" la llamaba Kai, pero era ignorado, la chica comienza su caminata por el jardín de la mansión "espera… ¿qué no escuchas que te llamo?…maldita sea"

Caminan un poco más hasta encontrar una fuente…donde se hallaba sentado en el borde un chico…que giro rápidamente al escuchar los llamados del bicolor

"ehhhh…Helen…¿qué es ese escándalo?"

La chica sonríe y deja que el ruso la alcance "creo que esto es lo que buscabas…espero lo disfrutes., pero ya es tarde…tienen una hora más antes de que Sara regrese…"

"¿qué?...este…gra-gracias"

"ni lo digas…nos vemos –agitando la mano en señal de despedida- nos vemos Ray"

"adiós Helen…oye te veo mañana"

La chica levanta la mano aprobando el comentario y sigue su camino sin siquiera girar

"este…Ray?" la luna y el agua hacían el ambiente idóneo

"¿Kai?..."

"¿qué haces aquí?..."

"yo…bueno…este, lo que pasa es que…me aburrí allá adentro"

FLASH BACK solo pensado, no se lo dice a Kai

Se encontraba platicando con Helen dentro de la mansión

"Así que al final también estas acá…que loco…creí que no querías regresar a este país y por eso me diste la empresa… ¿o no Karlray?"

"vasta…tengo mis motivos…además no me puedes negar que te estas divirtiendo…mmm…como si no supiera de tus salidas"

"¿pero cómo…si todo ah sido secreto?"

"por el contrario mi amor…llamas mucho la atención, por eso estoy acá… para ayudarte"

"ASÍ QUE AL FINAL EL GRAN HEREDERO HIWATARI ESTA EN LA FIESTA!" Se escuchaba a lo lejos

"demonios…ese es Bryan con el Odioso de Hiwatari…mejor vámonos, no sea que quiera presentarlo…"

"estas seguro, ¿no quieres verlo? quizá te agrade"

"nunca…es un presumido que se aprovecha de su dinero y su posición social para cumplir con sus caprichos de niño presumido" caminando a la salida

"mmm ¿y por eso no te cae? Bueno, espero no te arrepientas de tus palabras"

FLASH BACK END insisto solo recordó, no se lo dijo a Kai

"si bueno, es por eso."

"si pero…yo me refería… ¿por qué estas…en la fiesta?... ¿cómo es que te invitaron…y cómo es que conoces a esa loca? ¿Quién es esa loca?"

"ella es Helen…creí que la conocías…digo por el tono familiar que uso contigo"

"no se su nombre…Pero me ah ayudado un par de veces…pero ¿Qué relación tiene contigo?"

"este_ '¿y ahora que le digo?'-_pues…ella me dio trabajo"

"ahhhhh…comprendo"

'_uffffffff creo que lo __creyó…pero ¿qué hace el aquí?'_ "es verdad, Kai ¿tú aquí?

"este…mmm…Yura…Heero"

"Así que los conoces…ah…comprendo conoces al pelirrojo y él te invito"

"pues en verdad fue tu amiga Helen, ella fue a mi casa…sabes conoce a mi…a mi…casi madre…y fue por eso que me obligo a venir…dijo que me divertiría y creo que así será"

"eso espero" tomaba su mano y se acercaban más hasta terminar con la distancia de sus rostros

Mientras esto ocurría…unos ojos lavandas observaban toda la escena

"así que Ray y Kai están juntos, jamás lo sospeche…según eh oído, esos dos se odian"

"y así es" interrumpía una terrorífica voz

El lavada giraba para encontrase con un hombre alto, su rostro esta cubierto por un antifaz de metal blanco,…y su vestimenta era blanca con morado…igual que su cabello

"Boris"

"tanto tiempo chico" despojándose de la mascara

"como te atreves a mostrar tu horrible rostro"

"jeje…mira niño por el momento ambos queremos lo mismo así que déjate de tonterías…y hagamos un trato"

"¿de que hablas?"

Después de jugar un poco cerca de la fuente, los chicos se recostaron en el pasto a disfrutar el hermoso manto estelar…juntos…abrazados…nada los podía separar

"oye Ray"

"dime"

"tu me quisieras aunque fuera otra persona"

"¿qué dices?…siempre y cuando seas el lindo y sencillo Kai que conozco, no importa…te querré por siempre"

"este…entonces…creo que debe decirte que no soy exactamente quien crees que soy…sabes…sé que tu eres sencillo y amable y que la gente te aprecia, pero yo eh tenido que trabajar duro para hacerme de un nombre y pues…"

"no sigas…yo tengo también que decirte algo" el chino se sentaba

"no espera, yo primero, pero antes…sólo quiero asegurarte que mientras estés conmigo nada te faltara, eso te lo juro, trabajare fuerte día tras día para darte todo lo que quieras, y yo"

"Kai…cállate" besándolo y sentándose sobre él

"el dinero no me importa…sólo quiero que estés a mi lado"

"Ray, sé que hemos pasado poco tiempo juntos y quizás esto te parezca muy apresurado peor quiero que sepas que…que yo…bueno que lo que siento por ti"

"¿Ya tebya Iyubliyu?" preguntaba inocentemente Ray

"si…sé que es rápido, pero…un segundo…¿hablaste en ruso?"

"yo también te amo Kai…y quería que me entendieras en tu idioma"

"Ray yo…"

"no digas nada"

Suena el celular de Kai… "lo siento"

_Kai…estoy enfrente…te quiero aquí en 1 minuto_" cuelga

Suspiro "lo lamento…pero llegaron por mi…"

"¿tu trasporte?"

"algo así –suspiro-mmm- abrazándolo. Acompáñame, ven conmigo, vamos a mi casa"

"me gustaría…-separándose-pero tengo que ir a trabajar mañana…tengo un asunto importante…pero quizás otro día mejor tú vas a la mía"

"¿seguro?...podrías cancelar lo de mañana"

"estoy seguro…pero te llamo para salir que tal. Y de ahora en adelante podemos ir a todos lados… ¿qué tal?"

"Siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo…hagamos lo que quieras"

Y después de otro fugas beso se despiden. Kai se aleja

"espero que sepas lo que haces" decía Helen saliendo de las sombras

"yo también…yo también"

10:00 Hiwatari Corp.

La junta comienza Kai esta muy animado cerrando tratos y destruyendo gente…

11:00 Karlray Corp.

Ray esta en conferencia de prensa junto con Helen, aclarando el porque de la sucesión repentina de la presidenta

14:00 en el cine

Kai y Ray disfrutan de nuevo de un encuentro amoroso…

16:20 salen del cine…

"sabes Kai debo decirte algo…en verdad es importante…" manejando hasta las cercanías de la compañía

"hmpf"

"pues yo…este…-minado el gran edificio de Karlray- pues…"

"Ray…yo me voy de viaje"

"¿Qué?" deteniendo el auto

"me tengo que ir…salir del país…y pues no te quiero dejar…ven conmigo"

"Kai…no puedo…mi trabajo"

"déjalo y ven conmigo…sólo te quiero cerca de mi"

"yo también…pero no puedo…deja tu trabajo y ven a vivir conmigo…vamos Kai, con lo que yo gano podemos vivir los dos…"

"Ray…te amo, pero no puedo dejar mi trabajo, por más que quiera…por eso debo irme…lo siento" sale del auto y camina hacia el gran edificio de cristal "si no fuera por esto yo estaría contigo por siempre"

"¿cómo que por esto?" repetía el chino detrás de él

"no me escuches…es sólo que no quiero dejarte" se miran a los ojos…es tierno, "será sólo un mes…podrás esperarme…mi amado Neko"

"te he esperado toda la vida…un mes…lo soportare" tratando de fingir una sonrisa

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¿pero que tenemos aquí?...miren que casualidad" gritaba un pelivioleta a sus espaldas

"Brýan" decían a coro

"¿Cómo es que lo conoces?" se preguntaba mutuamente

"no me hagan reír, mucho amor, mucho amor…y no saben quien son en realidad…¿cómo se supone que se aman si no se conocen?...-las caras de confusión los invadia, junto con la sonora risa de Bryan- pues como soy muy bueno y caritativo con la gente, les acarare las dudas"

se miran expectantes

"pues si mi querido Kai, o debo decir heredero de todo el imperio, el todo poderoso Kai …Hiwatari, has sido engañado, pero no por cualquiera…por el mejor, el que me quito mi compañía…el más grande lamebotas de todos…el esclavo de Helen Karlray…fuiste engañado por Ray el soy muy lindo Kon…si Ray Kon"

Ambos se miran con miedo con furia…confusión…todo…nada…

"¿eres Ray Kon?"

"¿Hiwatari?"

sus miradas bajas y puños apretados

"bueno yo ya hice mi buena acción del día, nos vemos…" entrando al edificio

"¿me engañaste?, ¿todo lo que vivimos fue un truco empresarial?…yo…y casi…ahhh"

"¿eres Hiwatari? ¿Cómo es que no lo vi?...era obvio…"

se miran una vez más…pero la confusión que sienten es demasiada

"lo siento…pero me voy...será mejor que ya no nos veamos…" sin más el bicolor se da la vuelta y se va…toma un taxi y se aleja dejando a un confundido neko

"¿todo…fue una trampa?"

mientras tanto por la ventana…un pelilavanda estaba orgulloso de su obra

"bueno Boris…yo ya cumplí mi parte…es tu turno…espero que no falles"

/

**nota de la autora****: perdón por no actualizar rápido, pero yo "casi" siempre cumplo mi palabra…** y como había pocos reviews pues me tardo más…

gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad lo agradezco mucho…ya me dirán que es lo que desean para el siguiente cap… gracias especiales a

**Rika Asakura**: gracias, y espero que este o este tan mal

**NeKoT**: pues no fue tan rápido como esperaba, peor no tenia inspiración…gracias por lo del peli violeta, me sirvió mucho, ¿lo notaste?, ojala te guste este cap, y gracias por los comentarios

**Angie B. Mizhara**: gracias, gracias, gracias, coma, gracias…juro poner mas atención, solo que escibir a las tres de la mañana no ayuda mucho, pero gracias

**DiTa-AnImE-fAn**; si bueno tres meses después pero aquí esta…y gracias también a tu alter ego, el mio esta dormido y/o discutiendo con mis amigos por el msn…algún día y los dejamos platicar…jeje, gracias…nos leemos pronto…bueno en menos de tres meses…dewa matta

entre mas comentarios mas rápido actualizo, jeje…presionen el botoncito de _**go**_…abajo a la izquierda y comenten q les pareció…bueno nos leemos pronto


	9. Malentendido

**A MI LADO**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

_sus pensamientos_

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

'llamadas., del otro lado de la línea'

todo lo subrayado esta hablado en otro idioma,  pero así me ahorro la traducción

**Cap 9: ****Malentendidos**

10:00 Hiwatari Corp.

La junta comienza Kai esta muy animado cerrando tratos y destruyendo gente…

11:00 Karlray Corp.

Ray esta en conferencia de prensa junto con Helen, aclarando el porque de la sucesión repentina de la presidenta

14:00 en el cine

Kai y Ray disfrutan de nuevo de un encuentro amoroso…

16:20 salen del cine…

"sabes Kai debo decirte algo…en verdad es importante…" manejando hasta las cercanías de la compañía

"hmpf"

"pues yo…este…-minado el gran edificio de Karlray- pues…"

"Ray…yo me voy de viaje"

"¿Qué?" deteniendo el auto

"me tengo que ir…salir del país…y pues no te quiero dejar…ven conmigo"

"Kai…no puedo…mi trabajo"

"déjalo y ven conmigo…sólo te quiero cerca de mi"

"yo también…pero no puedo…deja tu trabajo y ven a vivir conmigo…vamos Kai, con lo que yo gano podemos vivir los dos…"

"Ray…te amo, pero no puedo dejar mi trabajo, por más que quiera…por eso debo irme…lo siento" sale del auto y camina hacia el gran edificio de cristal "si no fuera por esto yo estaría contigo por siempre"

"¿cómo que por esto?" repetía el chino detrás de él

"no me escuches…es sólo que no quiero dejarte" se miran a los ojos…es tierno, "será sólo un mes…podrás esperarme…mi amado Neko"

"te he esperado toda la vida…un mes…lo soportare" tratando de fingir una sonrisa

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¿pero que tenemos aquí?...miren que casualidad" gritaba un pelivioleta a sus espaldas

"Bryan" decían a coro

"¿Cómo es que lo conoces?" se preguntaba mutuamente

"no me hagan reír, mucho amor, mucho amor…y no saben quien son en realidad…¿cómo se supone que se aman si no se conocen?...-las caras de confusión los invadia, junto con la sonora risa de Bryan- pues como soy muy bueno y caritativo con la gente, les acarare las dudas"

se miran expectantes

"pues si mi querido Kai, o debo decir heredero de todo el imperio, el todo poderoso Kai …Hiwatari, has sido engañado, pero no por cualquiera…por el mejor, el que me quito mi compañía…el más grande lamebotas de todos…el esclavo de Helen Karlray…fuiste engañado por Ray el soy muy lindo Kon…si Ray Kon"

Ambos se miran con miedo con furia…confusión…todo…nada…

"¿eres Ray Kon?"

"¿Hiwatari?"

sus miradas bajas y puños apretados

"bueno yo ya hice mi buena acción del día, nos vemos…" entrando al edificio

"¿me engañaste?, ¿todo lo que vivimos fue un truco empresarial?…yo…y casi…ahhh"

"¿eres Hiwatari? ¿Cómo es que no lo vi?...era obvio…"

se miran una vez más…pero la confusión que sienten es demasiada

"lo siento…pero me voy...será mejor que ya no nos veamos…" sin más el bicolor se da la vuelta y se va…toma un taxi y se aleja dejando a un confundido neko

"¿todo…fue una trampa?"

mientras tanto por la ventana…un pelilavanda estaba orgulloso de su obra

"bueno Boris…yo ya cumplí mi parte…es tu turno…espero que no falles"

"no lo haré chiquillo, no lo haré" esperaba que Kon entrara al edificio para darle la asentada fatal

Unos minutos después Ray entra a la sala de juntas totalmente distrito y desanimado

"buenas tardes joven Kon, fui informado de la asociación que se llevaría acabo con la compañía Hiwatari" resaltando esto ultimo causando un ligero temblor en el pequeño

"eh…si…ese era el plan" hundiéndose más aun en su amplio asiento

"que bien…yo también tenia planes para esa compañía, pero requiero de su ayuda para que Kai…"

La simple mención del nombre lo hizo perder la poca concentración que había conseguido, Boris hablaba y hablaba, pero no ponía nada de atención

"y es así cómo con su firma podré conseguir lo que deseo"

"ah…si…como quiera" contentaba aun ido el neko

"bien…que bueno que nos estamos entendiendo, así que traje aquí mismo un contrato" extendiéndolo sobre la mesa y acomodándole una pluma en la mano

"ahora firme"

"si…" comenzaba a trazar su firma hasta que un estruendo lo despertó de su sueño. Soltó la pluma de golpe

"nada de firmas…" decía la chica a sus espaldas… "Ray…¿qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?" tiraba el contrato y jalaba a Kon , su cara anunciaba lo furiosa que estaba, en el lumbral de la puerta se detiene… "y Boris…si vuelves a hacer algo como eso me las pagaras…y juro que la pagaras caro" azotando la puerta tras de si

"Helen…yo…no sé que paso…lo juro…es sólo que…bueno…hoy no es mi día" se sentaba Ray en un sillón en la amplia oficina de la chica…que ahora era suya

"si lo dices por lo de Kai…"

"¿tú supiste lo que paso?"

"yo lo sé todo…ahora…los problemas amorosos me importan un carajo si interfiere con tu trabajo…oíste…" sentándose en su antiguo lugar, el principal en la oficina

"perdón" se hundía más

"¿acaso crees que con una disculpa se repara todo? ¿lo crees?…¡No!...lo que estabas apunto de hacer era regalar mi empresa, ¿entiendes?…MI empresa…Ray…te deje a cargo de todo, no puedes decepcionarme así"

"lo siento" sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

"¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!...Ray…deja de hacer eso, yo no soy como Kai, yo no me pongo sentimental por tu carita de cachorro"

El chico no pudo contener más sus lagrimas "Kai" lloraba desconsolado

"no me culpes por eso, eres un idiota…"

"pero él me engaño"

"ahhhhhhhh…-suspiro- creo que tenemos que hablar de eso"

Kai llegaba a su mansión…y se tiraba en su cuarto

"tenemos muchas cosas que hacer…una junta, después ver a un asociado de Karlray, después… ¿qué te pasa?" se acercaba la mujer

"déjame en paz Sara, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie" sumiéndose en sus almohadas

"pero ¿qué te pasa? ¿A caso no salio bien tu cita?"

"¡DÉJAME!"Aventándole una almohada

La mujer salio prácticamente corriendo del lugar…no por miedo, sino por impotencia, no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, o quizás

"hola" llamaba por teléfono

'¿Qué pasa Sara?' contestaba del otro lado de la línea, al fondo se escuchaban sollozos

"quizás no fue buen momento"

'te lo aseguro, lo fue, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?'

"Kai…esta muy mal"

'mmm…lo suponía…-se escuchaba como tapaba la bocina- Ray pídele un café a la secretaria, y quiero un panque-unos segundos después- si sé que esta pasando…y supongo tú también…'

"mi Kai…esta muy triste"

'Es porque es un Tarado-unos minutos de platica después- y es así como Bryan les aclaro quien eran y por las cuestiones ideológicas imperantes se separaron, ¿alguna duda?'

"nunca creí que Kai fuera tan tonto" acaraba la mujer mayor

'pero si Ray no se queda atrás…mira dejémoslos hacer lo que les plazca y resolveremos las estupideces que hagan'

"como siempre…nos vemos después mi querida Helen"

'dewa matta' contestaba y colgaba la chica

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

ya varios días habían pasado y no había señales de reencuentro, de hecho Kai ese día tenia que irse a México, para arreglar unos asuntos

"eh Ray, si no te apresuras, te dejara el avión" le gritaba Helen al chico

"pasajero del vuelo numero 352 con destino a Perú, abordar en la puerta numero 253" se escuchaba por el altavoz

"¿qué demonios dijo?"

"que corras, ya se van…muévete" el chico corría por los pasillos atestados, hasta que choco con otra que también corría, pero antes de caer fue sostenido por el brazo por una mano vendada

"Así que aquí estabas" mencionaba la chica al ver al chico cayendo

Ray se componía "¿Kai?"

"¿Ray?" seguían tomados de la mano

"se mueven maldita sea perderán el avión" gritaba la chica

Ambos se sueltan y corren a la recepción de los boletos, pero iban juntos, al mismo lugar

"se mueven" decía la chica detrás de ellos van a entrar pero la chica no se mueve

"Helen ¿qué te pasa?, vamos o no llegaremos"

"¿yo? cariño…yo no voy…disfruta tu viaje, bye…cierren" las puertas de abordaje cerraron detrás del moreno…el cual sube con pesar al avión, busca si asiento…sorprendentemente no esta en primera clase

"asiento numero 36 señor" le decía la aeromoza guiándolo hasta ahí…no había nadie a su lado, a él le correspondía la ventana…se sentaba y comenzaba relajarse cuando sintió una poderosa mirada dirigirse a él, abre lentamente los ojos para encontrase con Kai enfrente

"¿Kai?" lo miraba sorprendido

"¿qué haces?" las miradas de los demás pasajeros eran expectantes

"este es mi asiento, es mi vuelo… ¿qué haces tú aquí?"

"Sara…la matare" girando hacia la cabina de las azafatas

"quiero cambiar de asiento…a uno de primera clase" exigía

"lo lamento señor pero ya están todos llenos, así que por favor tome asiento y asegure su cinturón ya vamos a despegar"

"me niego, si no hay lugar en cualquier otro lugar quiero bajarme del avión" cruzándose de brazos

"lo lamento señor pero tampoco puede hacer eso…son ordenes…nadie baja el avión hasta Bolivia" sonriendo

"¡¿cómo que Bolivia?" gritaba indignado un chico a espaldas del bicolor

"¿qué le pasa señor?" las aeromozas se preocupaban

"yo voy a Perú, tengo una junta" era Ray que casi muere de terror

"llegara a tiempo señor este es el vuelo, pero hace una parada previa, después Perú y después México"

"¿cómo demonios caí en esto?" Kai regresaba a su asiento a punto de desmayarse, Ray lo seguía con la misma cara

Unos minutos después Ray estaba dormido en el hombro del bicolor y este recargaba su cabeza en la del moreno.

Repentinamente despiertan pero ninguno se mueve, lentamente se miran a los ojos, están en un vuelo comercial, no pueden hacer un show cualquiera podría ser un paparatzi

"mentiroso" susurraba el más alto

"¿yo? -trataba de controlarse- pero si tú"

"¿cómo te atreves?" su voz comenzaba a subir, pero se lograba controlar el Ruso

"eres un mentiroso, Bryan me dijo que todo fue una trampa" volteaba a la ventana el chino

"y le crees más a Bryan que a mi…eres un …"

El avión en comenzaba sacudirse, las bolsas de aire salían de los compartimentos, todos gritaban…los chicos se abrazaban

"soy el capitán, esto fue una ligera turbulencia, mantengan la calma"

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de todo lo que había pasado

"Ray…yo creí que tu me odiabas"

"no…no te odio…pero por favor no quiero volver a verte sé que esto fue una trampa de Bryan o de Helen, pero no quiero verte, a pesar de que te conocí en otras circunstancias, aun así…no te soporto" girándose hacia la ventana

'_pero ¿cómo puedo?Helen me dijo que lo odiaba por como usaba la influencia del dinero, pero yo mismo la use infinidad de veces…pero no…debo seguir firme…lo odio, lo odio…ahora sólo debo creérmelo'_ trataba de pensar Ray al par de las nubes

"oye tú…¿Por qué Helen conocía todo de nosotros?" trataba de mantener la conversación, pero no era muy bueno y menos para pedir disculpas

"porque controla medios de comunicación…así como tu también lo haces, pero a ella gusta involucrarse, ayudar…no como a ti, que sólo usas tus influencias para presionar, para sobornar…"

"ah…pues yo…" fue interrumpido por el neko

"además yo no soy el que se la pasa enorgulleciéndose y burlándose de mi…sabes…yo no iré a rogarte…no soy como piensas…sienta lo se sienta, no iré a rogar tu amor, no me interesas en lo más mínimo entiendes"

"pero yo…"

Interrumpido por el piloto

"habla el piloto, aterrizaremos en Perú en 10 min., asegure sus cinturón y gracias por viajar en aerolíneas Karlray"

"¿Karlray?...Ray…este…¿Por qué viajaste en clase turista…seguro que la compañía o al menos Helen debe tener jet privado"

"al igual que los Hiwatari, ¿no?...esto es sospechoso" poniéndose los audífonos eh ignorando al ruso

'_mi querido Ray, pero si yo jamás pensaría eso de ti, por esa razón he hecho todo…hasta…hasta…rogar…pero al parecer…en verdad tu no me quieres'_

_flash back_

"no me importa…en verdad no me importa que tanto quieras humillarlo o que tanta influencias tengas nunca te dejare verlo" contestaba Helen a un bicolor que estaba sentado indefenso frente a ella

"yo no quiero ofenderlo, yo lo amo…sé que nunca me lo creerás, pero…es verdad…yo quiero hacer lo que sea por él…por favor dime… ¿dónde lo puedo encontrar?"

"ah demonios, maldito corazón de pollo que tengo… -bajando la cabeza le extiende un papel- has lo que creas mejor, pero recuerda ser el verdadero Kai…el Kai que lo conquisto, no el Hiwatari al que odia"

Después de unas horas ahí estaba Kai frente al departamento de Ray…en el 7mo piso…toco y toco pero nadie le respondía,… "creo que en verdad no me quiere" sonriendo melancólicamente, apretando el regalo que había comprado para él, una linda rosa blanca, sólo eso, una simple rosa blanca…

La apretó tan fuerte que las espinas tiñeron la pureza de la rosa con la melancolía carmesí, el liquido escarlata corría rápidamente, así que con delicadeza dejo la rosa dentro del buzón, "es todo lo que puedo hacer como el Kai simple… -riendo ligeramente- si fuera un Hiwatrai tiraría la puerta y llenaría todo el lugar con flores…pero…pero ese no soy yo" dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida, aun con la mano ensangrentada

Flash back end

'_jamás quise que me rogaras…y al parecer mi acto no fue suficiente…lo lamento…desearía tener el coraje para decírtelo, pero mi estupidez ya llego al limite, si no me quieres no te rogare más…si odias a los Hiwatari sin conocerlos, te daré razones para odiarnos…' _apretando su mano haciéndola sangrar nuevamente, manchando la venda que cubría su herida

"demasiado" después del aterrizaje, sólo Ray se ponía de pie…sin despedirse y estaba a unos pasos de la sección de primera clase, iba a bajar hasta que escucho unas voces muy conocidas…

Con un movimiento rápido se libro de las azafatas y entro a la sección de primera clase donde encontró algo inesperado

Sara y Helen se encontraba a bordo, pero sólo estaban ellas y unos monitores mostraba exactamente los asientos en que viajaban

"son unas malditas" gritaba el ruso llegando a la espalda del chino

"si claro es nuestra culpa" decía la más joven del grupo despidiéndose de la mayor "ahora baja o no llegaremos a la junta" dando un ligero golpe a Kai como apoyo, cosa que paso desapercibida para el chino que ya bajaba

el viaje continuaba…Kai sentado a un lado de la mujer

"amo a ese chico" decían a unísono

"que bien…pero ahora viene un buen reto…estar juntos"

"ya veras te aseguro que haré que el permanezca A mi lado…para siempre" decía, Kai él sabia que ambas mentes estaba unidas en esa idea…pero que sería SU reto el reconquistarlo

"Así que no funciono mi plan eh" decía Helen

"por un simple viaje no regresaremos" contestaba enfadado en chino caminando frente a ella

"si, lo sé,…pero…¿por qué no me dices de frente lo enfadado que estas?"

El chico se detenía en seco ella de la alcance y lo mira detenidamente, su cabello cubre sus ojos

"dime…dime que hice mal…dime que lo odias…dime que nunca más lo quieres ver…dime que no lo amas"

"yo…yo no lo quiero volver a ver…" decía mostrando sus ojos llorosos

"yo…no quiero verlo de nuevo…porque no podría soportar estar cerca de el sin abalanzarme a sus brazos…lo amo Helen, lo amo, pero no puedo…recuerdas, es mi imagen, es la tuya, es la de la compañía…pero por favor, no me obligues a odiarlo, no me obligues a ignorarlo…"

Abrazándola y llorando en su hombro _'ah pobre muchacho…pues Kai tendrá que esforzarse mucho'_

/77

**nota de la autora: si se que mataran primero por la tardanza y ** después porque este cap no tiene contenido, lo lamento, pero ya estaba como 6 meses sin verse, un rencuentro era necesario, y además aun falta camino, no mucho lo prometo, y si me dan ideas mejor…de hecho suplico por ideas…jeje…bueno nos vemos

y gracias por sus reviews


	10. Alcohol

**A MI LADO**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

_sus pensamientos_

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

'llamadas., del otro lado de la línea'

todo lo subrayado esta hablado en otro idioma,  pero así me ahorro la traducción

**Cap 10: ****Alcohol**

Haban pasado días de viaje, día tras día, los chicos pensaban en como no morir con la distancia.

Ray parecía un empresario normal, pero no era el mismo Ray, ya no tenia sentido del humor, esa chispa de vida que le daba alegría, ese brillo es sus ojos.

Kai era todo un Hiwatari, cada día era una batalla ganada, al menos en los negocios, con temple serio y actitud fuerte, siempre en juntas, hasta había dejado de fastidiar a su adorado amigo Yuriy... ya nada le importaba, excepto los negocios

O eso es lo que aparentaba

En las noches cada uno veía el cielo estrellado y la pacifica luna con la esperanza de que su amor también la contemplara. Si todas las cursilerías del mundo las hacían, pero a solas, siempre a solas, nadie debía descubrir lo que sentían, nadie debía saber que aun se amaban.

Como Romeo y Julieta, sus destinos son separados por el nombre de la familia. Pero a diferencia de los trágicos amantes, ellos harían que el destino cambiara.

Un nuevo día, un nuevo negocio que cerrar, la fusión entre empresas era inevitable, era la mejor opción para la supervivencia, sin embargo los dueños no se habían visto en semanas, desde la ultima junta a la que ninguno se presento, pero que si se habían visto, por primera vez antes de esa reunión se habían visto, lograron observar lo que el peso de la familia puede hacerle a los hombres. Conocieron como el dinero puede matar lenta y dolorosamente el alma. Pero el aislamiento había terminado, quisieran o no debían enfrentarse, cara a cara, uno a uno, el problema era saber en dónde, y con qué pretexto...ninguno se atrevía a dar un paso

La tarde comenzaba a caer, el cielo se teñía de carmín, Kai salía de su oficina totalmente enfurecido, sin ánimos, como todos los días, antes de entrar en su auto es alcanzado por un agitado pelirrojo

"ahora qué quieres Yuriy, no estoy de humor para soportarte"

recuperando lentamente el aliento "tú...jajaja y cuándo has tenido humor"

"hmpf" abriendo la puerta de su auto

"oh vamos, no te pongas así mi querido Kai, no me puedes abandonar en este solitario paraje"

"vasta, has leído demasiadas novelas, ahora déjame en paz o entra al auto de una vez!"

"sabia que recapacitarías, ahora vamos al club" prácticamente saltando dentro del auto, antes de que el Ruso avanzara velozmente

"estas muy mal del cerebro si crees que iré de nuevo a ese dichoso club... son sólo un montón de perdedores"

"oye, yo también voy..." asiéndose el digno

"me importa una mierda quienes sean miembros, me iré a la mansión, si quieres ir al club vete en bus o en taxi"

"uh...como crees que Yuriy la perfección ambúlate Ivanov, usara el transporte publico, de veras creo que tienes problemas"

"y si los tengo qué te importa, una palabra más y te dejo en la siguiente esquina o semáforo, lo que aparezca primero"

"ja...bien atrévete Hiwatari a ver si muy valiente...y cuando logre regresar sabrás lo que es la furia de un ruso"

"esa frase no aplica conmigo tarado, yo soy ruso también"

"pero yo soy mas ruso que tú... yo soy de raza pura" inflando su pecho y acomodando sus cabellos

"pura estupidez...simplemente no hay forma de que me hagas cambiar de opinión, no iré a esa tontería y punto"

"bien como quieras, iré a ver a Bryan, me dijo que los negocios con Karlray no están muy bien y tengo que hablar con esa tal Helen para resolverlos, espero que ahora si asista ella y no su asistonto personal...ah cada día es más insoportable, casi como tú, pero no exageremos"

"¿su...a-sis-ten-te?"

"¿y ahora qué te pasa?, en serio creo que tienes problemas, te he dicho que ya dejes de trabajar tanto y comiences a relajarte...por ejemplo el club es una buena idea para eso"

"buena idea" y sin más palabras, cambio de dirección el rechinido de las llantas llamo la atención de los transeúntes y del mismo pelirrojo que se sujetaba fuertemente del asiento.

En tan sólo 5 minutos llegaron al dichoso lugar.

Ante la expectante mirada del pelirrojo que aun no entendía como lo había logrado, entraron normalmente, caminaron como la ultima vez hasta su mesa, las miradas estaban fijas en ellos, nadie respiraba si ellos no lo hacían, no se movían, no parpadeaban, excepto...

"ah demonios hasta acá tengo que verlos, ya Yuriy déjame en paz" sonaba una voz femenina al fondo del salón

"¡Helen!" caminaba seductoramente hacia donde se encontraba la chica mientras los demás le abrían paso, siendo seguido por el prácticamente dueño de aquel lugarsucho como gustaba llamarlo

"Así que arrastraste contigo a tu chofer" mirando al pequeño despectivamente

"ya sabes, cuando me embriago necesito a alguien que me cargue" mencionaba casi orgulloso

"¿que te cargue?...¿y no para eso esta Bryan?" consiguiendo apenas un sobresalto del pelirrojo "bueno todos ustedes, sarta de mirones, lárguense de aquí y tú niño, ve por unos tragos al bar, sólo di que son para mi, sabrán que darte" le ordenaba a Kai

"acaso crees que soy una especie de mesero o algo así..." siseaba el bicolor totalmente furioso

"no...Los meseros al menos tienen que dar un servicio, yo solo quiero que te largues al bar, y si no obedeces, en serio te arrepentirás"

"¿eso es una amenaza? ¿Acaso piensas que puedes amedrentarme?" con puños fuertemente cerrados y la voz totalmente alterada

"mira niñito" poniéndose de pie "si tú crees que a mi me importa lo que pienses o hagas estas muy equivocado, lo único que me importa es que me dejes en paz, trato de tener una sexosa conversación con este pelirrojo y tú simplemente me molestas, ahora ve al maldito bar y fastidia a cualquier Kot que se encuentre ahí, lárgate ya, embriágate o tirate a un barranco a mi me da exactamente lo mismo" sentándose de nuevo, mirándolo con lastima "pero hay personas que no piensan igual que yo" empujándolo un poco con el pie

"cómo demoni...ahggggg" pero no completo la frase, en todo el discurso había mencionado una palabra que le daba ese dejo de esperanza, así que sin más se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al dichoso bar, que en ese momento estaba semi desértico, algunas personas en las mesas alejadas, procurando privacidad, un par más en la barra charlando con el barman, y alejado de todo el movimiento un chico justo en el extremo de la barra jugaba con su vaso, lentamente tan sólo mirando el movimiento del liquido

Kai simplemente no podía creerlo ahí a tan sólo unos pasos estaba el porque de sus desvelos y su cuerpo no se movía, su cerebro no reaccionaba, durante días pensó en que hacer cuando se presentara la oportunidad y ahora tenia la mente en blanco.

Ray sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, sintió una penetrante mirada dirigida a él, pero eso era común, todos los miembros querían conquistarlo, no le dio mucha importancia, pero ahora era distinto algo lo obligo a girar la vista y ahí estaba de pie a unos pasos, sintió como el aire lo abandonada, no podía respirar no quería, deseaba simplemente escapar, pero su cuerpo no hacia otra cosa que estar ahí, estático, su mente viajaba a la velocidad del rayo, y simplemente permanecía ahí, una vez más...inmóvil

Las miradas se cruzan, un paso a la vez, se acercaban, los usuarios del lugar notaron la tensión, así que lentamente se retiraron, únicamente permanecía el barman expectante, nada se movía, nada pasaba, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido sólo para ellos dos, el místico ambiente

Ray se pone de pie, era momento de aclararlo todo de gritarle al mundo cuando odiaba a Kai Hiwatari y no habría otro momento como ese, sólo una vez, sólo tenia que tener la suficiente fuerza para poder decirlo, no era tan difícil decir un par de palabras, sólo dos. Y con eso en mente camino lentamente a su encuentro

Una vez más cara a cara, sus bocas se movían temblorosas, se resistían a pronunciar palabras alguna. Hasta que al fin

"Kai..." la primer palabra, la más difícil había salido directamente de su alma

El bicolor simplemente no podía creer que su nombre se escuchaba tan dulce en los labios del chino, como la primera vez que lo llamo, sólo que esta vez era un poco diferente

"ah..." ni una palabra más salió, su dulce boca había sido atrapada por unos feroces labios, no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, su pequeño cuerpo era arrastrado a un rincón oscuro ante la atónita mirada del bicolor, Bryan había llegado sin siquiera notarlo y sin aviso alguno beso a Ray que sin oponer resistencia fue apartado del lugar

"supongo qué eso querías decirme" bajo la mirada, respiro profundo y miro con ojos de fuego al barman que ya tenia preparadas una botella con el nombre –Helen- en una tarjeta

"señor, me dieron indicaciones de que le diera este sobre al igual que la botella" la dejo con un vaso lleno de hielos frente al chico, que lentamente camino hasta alcanzar el mensaje

supongo que algo salió mal, Yuriy te llevara a la mansión, bébela te hará sentir mejor, o quizás no, pero a quién le importa, bébela, no seas orgulloso y hazlo, nunca han fallado mis consejos

"tal parece que aunque no lo pida siempre me ayuda...esa mujer es rara" sirviéndose y bebiendo de golpe, sin darse cuenta que detrás de la tarjeta había otro mensaje más

_Si__ fuera por mí ya estarías en la calle, pero no dependes de mí, da gracias a que mi protegido aun te ame_

Dos y media botellas después, el pelirrojo entraba al bar, mirando al solitario bicolor recargado en la barra, que bebía directamente de la botella, se acerco silenciosamente tomándolo por el hombro, aun así su amigo no respondía, sólo seguía bebiendo

"Kai, ¿estas bien?" sentándose a su lado mirando los envases, uno de ron, uno de brandy y el actual de vodka, _esto se va a poner feo mañana _"¿Kai?"

"..." no había respuesta, simplemente se recargo en la barra ocultado su rostro, pidiendo con señas una botella más

"eh Kai, bien sé que somos buenos bebedores, pero no han pasado ni 40 minutos, ¿cómo demonios es que te terminaste tres botellas?" mirando los envases vacíos y a su amigo en un estado no muy conveniente, aunque no le había visto el rostro ni ninguna señal de embriagues era lógico que después de semejante cantidad de alcohol estaría muy mal

"..." nuevamente no había respuesta, la nueva botella estaba frente a los chicos, fue en ese momento que Kai levanto el rostro bastante rojo, su mirada no estaba fija en nada concreto, su mano temblaba cuando trato de tomar la botella, se trataba de mostrar impávido pero con tanto alcohol era imposible. "¿Quieres saber cómo es que termine tan rápido con el licor...?" te mostrare" su voz al igual que sus actos eran diferentes. Tomo fuertemente la botella y se la empino, tragos grandes, de una sola vez se termino casi un tercio del contenido.

"alto" Yuriy le arrebataba el licor mojándolo en el proceso.

"¿qué te pasa?... sus actos eran torpes "tú querías que viniera, así lo hice, ahora déjame en paz" forcejeando por el vodka "¿lo quieres?, quédatelo" dejando la pelea, "este es un bar, tiene más de eso sabes... también hay ron y por qué no tequila" mirando al indefenso barman que no sabia que hacer, después de todo Kai era uno de los socios mayoritarios del Bar, pero estaba muy ebrio.

"Kai, estas haciendo el ridículo" gritaba Yuriy, llamando la atención de su amigo

"¿y a quién le importa?, sholo a ti Yura, a nadie más en el mundo le interesha mi vida, ¿a quien más? ¿A los accionistas?, a losh accionistas no les importa mi vida, sholo quieren shu dinero y eseeee ta seguro. Aaaquí es un club para ebrios y depravados, por eso estas aquí no Yura, porque adoras estar entre esta gente, así que yo también me uniré, seré un ebrio más" alcanzando una botella de tequila que estaba cerca de la barra, bebiendo y tosiendo por el ardor en la garganta

"cálmate Kai estas muy ebrio, debemos irnos" tratando de quitarle la botella

"para qué irnos, sigamos bebiendo" abrazando a Yura y pegándolo a la pared "divirtámonos como todos los de aquí, estemos juntos como antes, déjame gozar con tu cuerpo, permíteme olvidar" besándole desenfrenadamente el cuello, mientras el pelirrojo se limitaba a arrancarle la botella de tequila

"es suficiente...sí tiene que ser por las malas, así será... sabes que soy tu amigo, pero te dolerá más a ti que a mi" y con un hábil movimiento logra darle un puñetazo en la cara dejando el bicolor sentado en la alfombra

"vamos Yura, ¿la estamos pasando bien, ¿no?" agitando torpemente las manos

"Kai... tienes dos opciones, ir conmigo al auto o que te arrastre al auto, espero que tengas suficiente conciencia para contestarme"

"bien, bieeeeen, voy con-ti-go" tratando de ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito, al final Yura pasa el brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo ayuda a levantarse, caminando con lentitud a la salida donde varios espectadores veían la ridícula escena.

"quién diga algo de esto será lo ultimo que diga" la voz de la chica era definitiva, mirando desde el fondo del salón como los rusos salían del bar, a su lado estaba sentado su asistente, que miraba atentamente cada movimiento del bicolor y más aún las ridiculeces que decía en su inconciencia, "creo que necesitan mi ayuda" le decía la chica a Ray " ahora vuelvo" poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al lugar donde hace unos momentos habían desaparecido los chicos, al pasar por la entrada del bar "carga todo a su cuenta, parece que volverá seguido por aquí" le comentaba al barman

Una vez en el estacionamiento, Yura peleaba al subir el cuerpo de un terco ruso al automóvil, "Ya Kai, deja de ponerte terco no te llevaras la botella de tequila, además ¿por qué demonios te pusiste tan mal?" su acompañante se tensaba y el fin se soltaba de la columna en donde se había aferrado.

"yo..." ni una palabra más... de inmediato se agacho volviendo todo lo que había desayunado

"si, creo que si necesitaban mi ayuda" la chica se cubría la nariz y boca con un pañuelo y se mantenía alegada del bicolor mientras se desintoxicaba

"es un tonto..." Yura se rodeaba el auto, se recargaba en la columna y con una mano sostenía el cabello de su amigo esperando a que terminara

"esos son los verdaderos amigos, no los que te dejan cuando te pones mal, si no los que te sostiene en cabello cuando vomitas" mirando al pelirrojo

"ya lo creo, nadie más que un amigo haría semejante asquerosidad" XD

Después de unos minutos, Kai ya parecía estar mejor, pero aun con suficiente alcohol como para dejarlo tarado unas horas mas. Después de acomodarlo en el auto los rusos se fueron, no sin que la chica colocara la tarjeta que acompañaba la primera botella en el bolsillo del ebrio

Al regresar al gran salón todos seguían expectantes "¿pero qué les pasa? Este es un club a divertirse, aquí no paso nada" y tomaba nuevamente asiento, los presentes volvían lentamente a sus actividades

"Helen ¿qué paso, por qué estaba tan ebrio?...por qué estaba ebrio ¿verdad?" Ray no podía ocultar la angustia que le causaba la escena

"mmm, pues eso fue tu culpa querido"

"mi culpa ¿por qué mi culpa?" el chino estaba cada vez más angustiado

"ni eso comprendes... ah pobre niño, pues bueno, yo me retiro tengo asuntos que resolver antes de la junta de mañana" poniéndose de pie, acomodando su vestuario y sacando su celular

"Después de lo que acabas de ver aun habrá junta mañana" poniéndose de pie enfadado

"claro, negocios son negocios, pero por ser tu culpa, me siento responsable y pospondré la junta para mas tarde." Marcando algunos números

"pero ¿por qué es mi culpa, yo qué hice?" actuando como niño

"Hola Sara... si...no... es por lo de la junta...aja...no...si, va para la mansión, Yura maneja...si...no...no como crees, no te preocupes... si por primera vez en la vida Yura es el sobrio, jejeje... aja... Yura maneja... si por eso mismo pido que sea... claro...no para nada... no ... la culpa fue de mi socio, asumo la responsabilidad... claro Sara gracias, nos vemos mañana, ok" colgando... bueno Ray nos vemos, cuídate y disfruta la tarde

"un momento" su miranda seria era bastante interesante, combinada con preocupación

"dime" sin darle importancia y hasta sonriendo un poco

"¿por qué dices que fue mi culpa, qué hice yo?" mirándola atentamente

"caer en el juego de Bryan" sin mas acaricio la cabeza azabache del chico y se fue. El chino estaba inmóvil..._fue por ese beso robado, fue por ese juego, Kai debería saber que Bryan no es nada para mi, pero... ¿si no lo sabe?, ¿sí lo interpreto mal?, ¿y sí creyó que fue real?. ¿En ese caso seria mi culpa? ¿mi responsabilidad por no aclararlo?, pero si no le importo no tendría que hacer nada como esto, entonces significa que... que le intereso, que en verdad le intereso._

Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la casa del ruso, no tardo demasiado en llegar. Una vez en la puerta sabia que no lo dejarían pasar, así que tendría que idear otro plan, dio una vuelta por los alrededores, los muros eran muy altos, así que tendría que ser por la entrada principal.

Dejando el auto a buena distancia, marco el numero de vigilancia de la casa Hiwatari, una vez que le contestaron pregunto por Yuriy Ivanoy bajo el nombre de Bryan, de esa manera el guardia se distraería en buscar la extensión adecuada, ese era el momento perfecto, para introducirse por la cabina y saltar desde ahí la barda, las cámaras no importaban después de hablar con Kai podría preocuparse por las grabaciones.

El plan funciono, una vez en el jardín corrió a toda velocidad, unos minutos después se encontraba trepando por una enredadera a la primera ventana abierta que vio, al entrar se dio cuenta que era el despacho de Kai, estaban todos sus papeles en el escritorio, y debajo de uno, noto una foto conocida lentamente la saco, era una de las instantáneas que se habían tomando en un parque de diversiones. Eso le trajo recuerdos pero no podía distraerse, la dejo en su lugar y camino a la salida, al parecer no había nadie en la mansión a diferencia de donde vivía el lugar estaba lúgubre, suponía que su habitación tendría que estar en lo alto, así que se dirigió a las escaleras, subió rápidamente un piso escondiéndose al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo acercarse

"ese estúpido, si no fuera porque... ¿por qué?... siquiera sé porque es mi amigo, maldito bastardo" casi gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras

"así que es por aquí" salió de se escondite y camino por el largo pasillo, había demasiadas habitaciones y no tenia tiempo para revisar en todas, así que guiándose por el tremendo olor a alcohol llegó; un poco antes del fondo del pasillo abrió lentamente la puerta y ahí estaba Kai tumbado bocabajo en la cama, desnudo y completamente dormido o eso aparentaba

"Yura ya dije que no quiero café" contestaba girando hacia la puerta abriendo un poco los ojos, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Ray

"Hola Kai" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en aquel momento

**Nota de la autora; **ok, supongo que esperaban más después de tanto tiempo desaparecida, pero bueno, no esta tan mal, o sí...Xd espero que no... ya estoy comenzado el otro capitulo, no desesperen por favor, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído hasta este punto, gracias por aguantarme, y ya casi termina esta loca historia, espero que continúen, y dejen sus REVIEWS, son muy importantes para poder mejorar, gracias y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	11. ENOJO

**A MI LADO**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

_sus pensamientos_

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

'llamadas., del otro lado de la línea'

todo lo subrayado esta hablado en otro idioma,  pero así me ahorro la traducción

**Cap 11: ** FINALES

"Yura ya dije que no quiero café" contestaba abriendo un poco los ojos, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse de frente con Ray

"Hola Kai" fue lo único que se le ocurrió al chino, que permaneció completamente inmóvil como un fantasma

"Bien, no volveré a beber, ya tengo alucinaciones" cubriéndose de nuevo con las sabanas

Ray sabía que Kai estaba en estado de completa inconciencia e hiciera lo que hiciera eso no lo cambiaría hasta quizás el siguiente día cuando estuviera en un estado más conveniente. Tendría que esperar, no había más opción, se acercó lentamente, su piel brillante, firme y a la vez suave era irresistible, lo besó en los labios, el ruso giró lentamente y sus labios se movieron formando las palabras que Ray consocia muy bien "Ya tebya Iyubliyu" deletreaba, en completo silencio… El chino quedo petrificado… aun así se armo de fuerza suficiente para huir… antes de que lo descubrieran

Cuando termines de jugar conmigo mírame, quizás veas algo distinto

Conversación telefónica

-Hola Sara

_Hola ¿Helen?_

-Si

_¿Esta todo bien?_

-Mmm... pues No

_¿Paso algo?_

-Es por lo de la junta

_La de mañana _

-aja

_¿La cancelaras?_

-No

_¿Es por Kai?_

-si, de hecho va para la mansión, Yura maneja

_¿Por qué, le paso algo en el club?_

-Si

_¿Esta grave?_

-No

_¿Fue un accidente?_

-No como crees, no te preocupes, se podría decir que no esta en condiciones

_Problemas con el alcohol?_

-Sí, por primera vez en la vida Yura es el sobrio

_¿Kai se embriago?_

-aja

_¿Ya viene para la mansión… y Yuriv Ivanoy ¡Esta manejando? ¿estas segura?_

-Sí, no me equivoque, Yura maneja

_El auto, un sistema de transporte mecánico?_

-Sí, un automóvil, con llantas, las 4, apropósito ¬¬

_Pues dada la situación, no podremos ir temprano a la junta_

-Si, por eso mismo pido que sea

_¿Después de la comida?_

-Ok, claro

_Sí no te molesta_

-no para nada

_Debemos algo por los inconvenientes_

-No la culpa fue de mi socio, asumo toda la responsabilidad

_Solo manda la factura_

-De ninguna manera, el ver a Kai en ese mmm estado, es suficiente para mi,

_Bien, entonces debo prepararme para su llegada, ¿la junta esta bien a las 5?_

-Claro Sara gracias, nos vemos mañana, ok

-colgando-

Fin de la conversación telefónica

Bueno Ray nos vemos, cuídate, y disfruta la tarde

"Oye espera!" Ray trataba de alcanzar a la chica, que se veía bastante molesta

Cuando le dio alcance, la chica lo miro con ojos fríos, inexpresivos "prepárate para la junta de mañana en la tarde, no quiero ni una falla o tu cabeza rodara, que seas mi amigo no significa que no exija resultados, así que mañana tienes que ganar ese contrato a como de lugar entendiste"

"Helen espera, cálmate, esto no fue mi culpa, no tenía planeado que pasara de esa manera, pero tú no entiendes la decepción que sentí cuando me entere que ese chico en el que confiaba era…"

"Ni una palabra más, no quiero excusas ni explicaciones, ahora vete a tu casa, prepara los papeles y gana ese maldito contrato o yo me asegurare de que en verdad te sientas mal." La mujer subía a su auto y a toda velocidad se alejo del lugar.

Ray en cambio sólo pudo quedarse viendo el camino unos minutos más hasta que llego Bryan abrazándolo por la espalda, causándole escalofríos

"Parece que somos buena pareja, no es así"

"Aléjate de mi, maldito ya me cáusate bastantes problemas

"¿En serio? creí que lo disfrutabas, creí que te era satisfactorio ver sufrir a Hiwatari!

"¡Lo es!" decía no muy convencido el chino "estoy molesto porque me cáusate problemas con Helen"

"¿En serio?...mmm lo tomare en cuenta, aunque en realidad yo creo que si estas molesto por lo de Kai"

"Déjame en paz," alejándose del lavanda

"Bueno creo que por hoy mi labor ah terminado, pero mañana… mañana terminare con esto, recuperare mi empresa y podré dejar de seguir las ordenes de ese desagradable hombre"

"Vamos Hijo mío" una voz maniaca salía desde un auto estacionado en la oscuridad

"No me llames así…Boris"

Un nuevo día comenzaba, bueno en realidad, ya casi atardecía, cuando un par de orbes rojizas se abrían en la enorme mansión

"No volveré a beber en mi mida" se escuchaba la voz del pelirrojo sentado a la orilla de la cama

"Hmpf" era lo mejor que podía hacer el bicolor antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y cubrirse con las sabanas

"No soporto la cabeza, ¿por qué las luces son tan brillantes?, me duele el estomago, y la cabeza, en realidad todo, creo que vomitare"

"hmpf"

"Debería de callarse y pasarme una aspirina, y una bolsa de hielos para la cabeza, demonios, necesito bañarme, pero no pienso levantarme en todo el día" continuaba el pelirrojo.

"¿Qué tanto dices?" al fin pudo articular el menor apenas descubriéndose un poco la cara

"Estoy traduciendo tus pensamientos a palabras, no creas que no he sentido lo que estas sufriendo"

"Es tan sólo resaca, con un par de pastillas y una ducha se arregla, así que deja de fastidiar" decía el bicolor sentándose con mucho esfuerzo.

"Si, eso si, pero no me refería a ese malestar en especifico… bueno aya tú si quieres seguir ignorándolo" el pelirrojo se ponía de pie "pero no me culpes a mi después cuando estés en esa cama en un estado patético y sin una gota de alcohol encima, entonces si, quiero ver si un par de pastillas y un baño, te resuelven la vida"

"Te callas"

"Estúpido, ah apropósito, Sara me pidió que te despertara a las 2 o no llegaríamos a la junta con el consorcio de Karlray"

"Pues despiértame a las 2 y ahora déjame dormir"

"Ja, lo dices en serio, son las 3"

"No lo creo"

"No me importa, Sara va a parar por ti a las 3:30 para ultimar detalles de la junta, si no estas disponibles, no me in-te-re-sa"

"Déjame en paz!"

Varias aspirinas después, Los tres chicos iban en camino a la empresa donde ya los aguardaba una chica y un pelinegro.

"Oye Helen, eh estado pensando y creo que sería mejor dejar la empresa de Kai en paz, sabes, no la necesitamos. Me puse a analizar un plan de inversión y con eso se obtendrán mas ganancias de las que me obtendrían con el trato"

"mmm"

"Mira, tan solo necesitamos tomar lo que gastaremos en la fusión e invertirlo en…"

"No me importa"

"Pero… con esto obtendremos mejores resultaos y no tendremos que eliminar una empresa, y a su gente, investigue y sus planta de empleados es de…"

"Ya te dije que no me importa"

"Pero toda la gente que perderá sus empleo, y …"

"¿Que parte de –no me importa- no entiendes?"

"No es justo, si sigues haciendo esto yo…"

"¿Tú qué?... desistirás de este puesto, no te preocupes, hay mucha gente que mataría por tu empleo, ahí tienes a ese tal Bryan. Él hace su trabajo así implique deshacerse de lo que más quiere, así sea perder la razón de su existir, así que ¿qué harás?, ¿amenazarme?, no juegues conmigo"

"No es justo y no lo haré"

"¿Justo? ¿Justo dices? mira niñito, tu trabajo es ganar, la justicia es problema de Dios"

Y con esa frase se dio por terminada la conversación, después de eso Ray no pudo ni quiso objetar al parecer su entrañable amiga, la que siempre lo sacaba de sus problemas no estaba de buen humor, y no sólo eso, estaba que se la llevaba la chiii… estaba enojada. Así que se quedo en silencio esperando a sus anfitriones

Unos minutos mas tarde los Rusos entraban a la sala de juntas, los lentes oscuros, el café en mano y de hecho a penas se mantenía en pie el Heredero de los zares, indicaba claramente que aun no estaba en optimas condiciones y que la fuerza de voluntad era en verdad grande.

La junta transcurría, Yuriy y Bryan eran los encargados de negociar, Kai y Ray se mantenían en silencio al igual que la anterior dueña de la empresa.

"Bien creo que tienen todo esto controlado, así que me retiro, tengo otros asuntos que atender" Menciona Kai y se ponía de pie

"Lo mismo digo, espero sus informes por mail en la tarde" y con esto la chica también salía. Dejando en la sala a los dos rusos y el chino, que al parecer no estaban de acuerdo con dicho trato. Cuando la puerta se cerro detrás del ruso bicolor, el silencio se apodero de la sala y de esa manera es como comenzó la pelea. Ray en contra de Bryan, el odio personal superaba el profesional, entrando en jugosos detalles de las cosas atroces que había hecho para separarlo de Kai. El lavanda se defendía sin muchos ánimos, en realidad aceptaba la mayoría de las cosas sin siquiera disimularlo, ese cinismo que lo caracteriza era lo que lo hacia ser como era. Mientras tanto Yuriy sólo escuchaba cada palabra que decían, en completo silencio, sin siquiera inmutarse, paso un poco más de tiempo y Ray estaba a punto de llegar a la violencia, obviamente sabía que no ganaría, pero su furia era demasiada.

"Alto"

La voz del pelirrojo paro todo movimiento en seco. Ambos lo miraron, seguía en su lugar con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados. Ray lo veía como siempre, serio, frío y distante. Bryan veía algo completamente distinto, él lavanda sabía que no estaba normal, por el contrario estaba completamente furioso. El hermoso cuerpo temblaba tan fuerte que tubo que sujetarse lo brazos para que no se notara, cerró los ojos para no lanzar llamas, y permanecía en silencio para no comenzar un asesinato. Él sabia que su querido Exnovio podía hacerlo, si así lo quería podía hacerles mucho daño y no sólo físicamente, mentalmente los podía dañar también. Así que con cautela se acercó al pelirrojo ignorando al pelinegro que aun pensaba en golpearlo.

"Yura" logró decir, el aludido levanto la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron, ahí lo descubrió, había un error de cálculos, no supo exactamente que es lo que su chico pensaba y por el contrario lo que vio no era ni remotamente esperado. Tal fue su sorpresa que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, impidiéndole la vista al chino. El pelirrojo se puso de pie tan lentamente que sus movimientos parecían eternos, fríamente calculados, y desesperantes a la vez. El Neko observo a Yura, y le pareció incluso más tranquilo de lo normal, lo veía totalmente sereno, en cambio Bryan estaba aterrado, sus ojos eran gigantes, jamás pensó ver al lavanda tan asustado.

Retrocedía lentamente, Yuriv estaba completamente de pie, mirándolo fijamente, avanzaba algunos pasos, acorralando al lavanda, Bryan estaba contra la pared, mientras Ray no tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Miraba atónito la escena, las respiraciones de los rusos se mezclaban por la cercanía, cuando estaban a centímetros Yuriy simplemente se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida "la junta se disuelve" y así con un suspiro se alejo del lugar.

Los demás siguieron inmóviles, sin siquiera respirar. En un segundo Bryan reaccionó y salió corriendo para alcanzar al chico, después de un momento logro verlo acercándose al estacionamiento, el soló hecho de verlo de espaldas, caminando lento, alejándose de él, lo volvió loco, perdió todo sentido del deber y renuncio a su labor, al trabajo que le habían asignado y corrió tras él.

"Espera"

Con esa simple palabra el mundo completo se detuvo, el pelirrojo dejo de caminar, Bryan se acercó, estiró la mano para tocar a su amante, pero se detuvo, a unos milímetros se detuvo, su mano no le obedeció, su furia creció, su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Yura? Tú no eras así, tú destruías a los enemigos sin considerar nada, ¿por qué ahora es diferente? Ahora ayudas y te compadeces, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es porque es Kai, lo ayudas por ser Kai? ¿¡ Lo amas!" la furia iba en aumento, sus temblorosas manos eran ahora puños de furia, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. El pelirrojo giró, lo miró de frente con todo el temple que poseía, que en realidad no era mucho.

"Ese Maldito Hiwatari, me quitó lo todo lo que tenía, me quito mi empresa, mi vida, mi forma de ser, me quito incluso la dignidad, me orillo a hacer tratos con ese imbecil de Boris, me dejo sin nada y ahora tu lo ayudas, lo odio, lo odio más que a nada y me vengare de él, así se a lo ultimo que haga, pagara"

"Baka"

Los ojos de Yura eran de nuevo indescriptibles, jamás los había visto así, nunca había mostrado más que frialdad o indiferencia, Bryan sabía bien lo que era el ver el deseo y la lujuria, sin embargo esa mirada era simplemente imposible, parecía lastima, dolor, era simplemente incomprensible.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Acaso tu no lo odias por quitarte todo? te quitó las acciones de la empresa vendió la organización de tu padre, vendió lo que tu familia construyó durante generaciones, te quitó hasta tu hogar, nos hemos mudado a un país extranjero, Japón, sólo porque él así lo quería, hemos hecho todo lo que al señorito se le ofrecía, ¿por qué no lo odias? Nos quitó todo, ¿por qué no tienes deseos de destruirlo como el hizo con nuestro patrimonio?"

La mirada de Yura se suavizo, miraba al piso, los mechones pelirrojos cubrían sus ojos, una diminuta sonrisa se asomó en su facción, pero no era un gesto cínico, o sarcástico, de hecho no era ninguna expresión que hubiera visto su compatriota, nuevamente era algo indescriptible, parecía, dolorosa, muy dolorosa, un dolor tan grande que sólo puedes ocultar con una sonrisa, esa clase de dolor es la que ahora expresaba el Ruso, una pena tan grande como jamás habían sentido, un sentimiento que no lo dejaba siquiera respirar.

Todo quedó en silencio, lentamente el pelirrojo mordió su labio, tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar, un hilo carmín corría por su rostro y una gota salada resbalaba por su mejilla, Bryan seguía incrédulo, no era posible que el Ruso mas poderoso de todos, SÚ poderoso capitán, SÚ Yura, estuviera derramado lagrimas. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a una distancia prudente. Ahí noto que el pelirrojo estaba temblando

"Tienes razón" al fin dijo Yuriy tratando de estabilizar su voz "Por Kai perdí lo único que me importaba" Las orbes ya rojillas por contener el llanto contrastaban con el azul de sus pupilas, estaba llorando, pero era demasiado fuerte como admitir su derrota "el me quitó lo único que me importaba en este mundo"

"¡Nos quito nuestro patrimonio!" Gritaba eufórico Bryan

"No, eso no me importa, ahora tengo más dinero que el que jamás imagine, tengo propiedades, la mitad de este imperio, tengo todas las riquezas que desee algún día, aun así perdí, tienes razón Kai me quito lo único que me importaba, lo único que siempre me importo… supongo que no se puede tener todo en la vida" nuevamente esa sonrisa aparecía en sus labios, se limpio la sangre con el dorso de la mano, giró y salió del edificio "hasta nunca Boris "

"Como puedes decir esas cosas, si tu tienes la mitad del imperio quiere decir que lo único que perdiste con la fusión fue… a mi…"

Nota; perdón por la tardanza, no tengo justificación, gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esto, que sé que son en verdad pocos, pero los aprecio mucho, y les agradezco, ya que sus comentarios significan mucho. Y recuerden dejarme un review, siempre son bienvenidas sus criticas y comentarios, eso me ayuda a mejorar


	12. ESTÚPIDO

**A MI LADO**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos sólo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

_sus pensamientos_

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

'llamadas., del otro lado de la línea'

todo lo subrayado esta hablado en otro idioma,  pero así me ahorro la traducción

**Cap 12 ** ESTÚPIDO

Como puedes decir esas cosas, si tu tienes la mitad del imperio quiere decir que lo único que perdiste con la fusión fue… a mi…"

El pelirrojo se fue sin mirar atrás, Bryan no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

'_es imposible…ese imbécil vendió su orgullo y a su familia por inabsurdo trato, él me dejo en la miseria para largarse con ese Bicolor poco hombre, desgraciado, seguro hasta impotente. Que al final término engañándolo con un chino que resulto ser el dueño de la otra empresa que me llevo a estar en donde estoy. -¿y en donde estas?' _ se recriminaba a si mismo –_estoy a punto de recuperar mi empresa, mi patrimonio que me arrebato ese traicionero –' tú los traicionaste también-_ daba un paso hacia la salida y después retrocedía cuando su mente lo culpaba, caminaba en círculos como bestia enjaulada –¿_y qué más podía hacer?, Boris era la única salida que tenia, No pensaba rebajarme a aceptar un trato con ese Hiwatari-pero él estaba ahí- si ya sé que él estaba ahí –él acepto el trato con Kai por salvar TU empresa por unos años- si, ya sé que ese era el plan pero…- pero no pudiste aceptar que Kai se convirtiera en el dueño, el que da las ordenes.-nadie le la ordenes a Bryan Kuznetzov- excepto su estúpido corazón que ahora esta más muerto que antes, si es que aun tenia corazón- lo tenias…el corazón es esa cosa que dolió a muerte cuando viste la lagrima de Yura-_

Una nueva punzada más fuerte que la primera le atravesó el pecho, que apretó con la mano tratando de contener el sentimiento -_¿qué es este dolor?- _ su respiración se acelero, abrió la boca tratando de respirar pero el nudo en el pecho se lo impedía. _Me ahogo…esto es…dolor…por…él_- logro tragar y tranquilizar un poco la respiración. Había comprendido que cada vez que pensaba en su compatriota ese dolor se hacia más y más agudo.

Mientras Kai en su oficina, estaba tirado en un sillón mirando al techo, había pasado minutos sin moverse, parecía una parte más de la indumentaria cuando un peliazul cruzo la puerta

"Hiwatari" lo llamaba formalmente Hitoshi

"hm" sin mirarlo

"pensé que Yuriy estaría aquí" recorría la amplia oficina con la vista

"ya viste que no, largo"

"entonces quizá este con Bryan"

La mención del nombre le provoco algo de malestar, haciéndolo gruñir "¿es todo?" tratando de correrlo

"no, en realidad aprovecharé para darte mis felicitaciones, nunca nadie había podido hacer que Ray se volviera un maldito, pero gracias a ti…al fin lo logró"

El ruso se puso de pie furioso enfrentando al nipón con su mirada fulminante, pero el otro no se inmuto en absoluto

"realmente no pensé que fuera cierto, el famoso Kai Hiwatari sufriendo por amor" comenzaba reír de manera burlona

"¿y a ti qué te importa?...lárgate a juguetear con Ivanov y déjame en mi miseria" suspirando

"¿qué clase de amigo sería si hago eso?" rodeándolo con el brazo "iremos a un lugar interesante…además tengo algo que preguntarte de nuestro enemigo en común"

"¿común?"

"si…Bryan" saliendo de la oficina

Yura había llegado a su auto y se había quedado ahí hasta que su temple se calmo. Su respiración se normalizo, sus ojos nuevamente reflejaban esa frialdad y menosprecio por todo ser viviente. Pero aun había algo, aun sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo, su estomago dolía de una manera extraña, si era dolor, un espasmo que comenzaba en su estomago y recorría cada parte de su ser en un escalofrío.

Quería huir a su habitación y no ver a nadie durante días, pero no le fue posible, antes de poder reaccionar vio como Kai salía abrazado por Hitoshi. Extrañamente no sintió nada, ni odio, ni furia, ni siquiera decepción, los miro como cualquier otro ser en esa tierra. Se alejaron lentamente hasta perderse en la oscuridad del estacionamiento. Estaba a punto de volver a su mundo cuando escuchó unos golpes en el cristal de su ventana

"Hola" saludaba sin mucho animo el chino

"hmp" contestaba el otro

"¿ya te vas?" preguntaba lo obvio logrando que el pelirrojo elevara una ceja en señal de lo fastidiado que le había puesto en un segundo "¿me puedes llevar? Es imposible salir de aquí a pie y mi trasporte se ah ido" señalaba el lugar por donde se habían ido los peliazul

"como sea" se encogió de hombros quitando los seguros de la puerta, dando la señal para que entrara

"gracias" contento mientras el auto salía a toda velocidad del lugar

Pasaron algunas calles en completo silencio… "me puedes dejar en el siguiente semáforo, llamaré a alguien para que pase por mi" indico el chino sin mucho animo

"mientras no sea a Hiro, como veras se fue con Kai, y esos dos juntos se tardaran horas" siseaba el pelirrojo bajando la velocidad hasta pararse en la esquina, "no me mires de esa forma, también los vi, y no, no me preocupo por Kai y mucho menos por Hiro, ambos fueron divertidos en su momento, pero ahora no me interesan" lo miro con temple frío y despreocupado

"¿Cómo qué fueron divertidos…en su momento?" ya tenia la atención del chino

"a que ya pasaron y tú también, no me pienso quedar aquí todo el día, vete" mirando hacia fuera, el chino comprendió y salio del auto apenas cerro la puerta el otro arranco de nuevo a toda velocidad en dirección conocida, el club

"así que esto se termino" comenzaba Hiro mientras bebía su quinta o sexta copa en el bar del Club

"si" respondía Kai que iba un poco más adelantado

"era obvio ¿no es verdad?… que nos dejaran" terminaba su bebida y contemplaba su vaso vacío

"si" seguía jugueteando con su copa

"somos de empresas diferentes de mundos diferentes, tú y yo nos conocimos en circunstancias distintas, mi _relación_ con Yura era momentánea, pero aun así…"

"si"

"ni siquiera me estas escuchando ¿verdad?" comenzaba a enfadarse el peliazul, mientras extendía su copa para que la llenaran

"si…te escucho, pero no me importa lo que dices"

"así que no te importa, estarás pensando en Ray" se burlaba un poco causando que el otro se tensara

"y si es así ¿qué?" se defendía el Ruso

"que envidia… tener a alguien como él"

"yo no lo tengo a él"

"claro porque él es de Karlray y tú de Hiwatari"

"no…Es simplemente porque así debe ser"

"¿debe?" bebiendo de nuevo… "que palabra tan extraña, debe…"

"si, esto no es un cuento como el de romeo y Julieta, en cuyo caso seguro yo NO seria la mimada llorona suicida de Julieta."

"jaja…te verías interesante con trenzas" atacándose de la risa, casi ahogándose con su trago

"imbecil" tomo una botella y se fue a una sala de spa donde se disponía a dormir, se acomodo en una cama de masaje perdiendo todo sentido del tiempo

_Eres un hombre sólo eso, un ser que no debería tener la menor importancia, si, acepto que eres increíblemente amable, guapo, sincero, simple, agradable, rico y el representante de una empresa. Eres todo eso y más pero aun así no deberías de importarme, sabes lo difícil que es verte y no decirte lo mucho que me gustas, sabes lo reprimido que me siento cuando te tengo a un metro y no puedo hacer nada más que pasarte un contrato. No comprendes lo difícil que es para mi no poder demostrarte que me importas, no sabes lo imposible que es demostrarte algún sentimiento que no sea respeto, ni siquiera puedo mostrarte mi amistad o admiración. Pero ni eso puedo mostrarte, aunque todos los demás sepan y obvien que me encantas no puedo decirlo, porque es imposible una relación entre nosotros, no somos de mundos similares, ni siquiera de galaxias cercanas, eres un ser tan extraño y distante que es imposible no quedarse atrapado en las redes de tu galanura, pero es demasiado tarde ¿cierto?, tú sigues en busca que ese alguien que te quiera, de ese alguien que te apoye, de ese alguien a quien amaras, de ese alguien que no soy yo. _

_Sé muy bien que buscas a alguien que no puedo ser y eso me carcome el alma, si es que aun me quedaba algún residuo de ella._

_Ahora que ya no estas a mi lado, imagino que estas de viaje y no puedo nada más que extrañarte y desearte lo mejor desde un mensaje industrialmente prefabricado, me odio por no tener valor, pero me admiro por tener la fuerza para mantenerme en silencio, porque sé que si tú supieras lo mucho que te pienso te alejarías._

_Suspiro al recordarte, me duele el pecho al imaginar tu rostro y tu blanca sonrisa, me tiemblan las manos cuando recorro tu cuerpo en mi imaginación, pero sólo es eso, una imagen de mi cabeza, falso, irreal, inexistente. Suplico a los cielos para que me olvide de este cariño que siento, elevo una oración para que seas feliz y para que yo pueda soportar esa felicidad ajena y envidiable, esa felicidad que no será conmigo._

_No tengo nada que ofrecerte, ni siquiera un amor sincero, no puedo decir que te amo porque no seria verdad, no puedo decir que eres sólo mi amigo porque limitaría mi corazón, entonces dime, qué más puedo hacer para no volverme loco._

_Para no pensar cada día que estaré a tan sólo un metro y que jamás podré tocarte, que te tendré a mi lado y nuestra relación máxima será meramente profesional._

_¿Cómo no sentirme vacío cuando te miro hablando felizmente con ese otro alguien que no soy yo? ¿Cómo no quemarme en la hoguera de los celos cuando te escucho platicar de ese otro?_

_Si lo sé, soy un estúpido por pensar que esto funcionaria, fui un completo estúpido por pensar que podríamos tener algo, fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta que no es el cariño el que me limita, sino tu lugar en un escritorio frente a mi, como mi rival, como si socio, como mi igual, somos juguetes del destino, somos marionetas en este ajedrez de la vida. Somos un par de reyes que saben su final. Sólo uno quedará en pie._

Kai seguía en sus cavilaciones influidas por el alcohol, habían pasado algunas horas cuando Hitoshi hizo su aparición en el privado

"Vamos Kai, ya esta anocheciendo, tengo que regresarte a tu casa" literalmente lo cargaba hasta su auto, lo metió el auto tratando de no golpearlo con la puerta.

"Yura" susurraba el bicolor, mirando a lo lejos. El peliazul se giro buscando y encontrando al chico. Dejo al soviético ebrio y se dirigió a lado del compatriota del bicolor.

"Yura"

"Hiro" contesto el otro con su temple serio y si voz gélida

"¿Qué te pasó?, tú rostro esta descompuesto" lo tomo del hombro

"nada" sentencio el taheño

"podrás engañar a todo el mundo, pero yo te conozco, compartimos sentimientos que a nadie más le hemos revelado, no vengas ahora con esas tonterías, no vengas con esa arrogancia que oculta la verdad… dime qué demonios te pasó"

"y a ti ¿qué diablos te puede importar lo que me pase? tú estas cómodamente coqueteándole a ese otro pelirrojo ¿no? mejor dicho a ese pelinaranja. Ese nuevo rico Masafiel." Siseaba afilando la mirada

Pero Hiro no se inmuto, por el contrario, sonrío y lo miro con ternura coloco su mano en la húmeda barbilla del taheño "así que lloraste, que vergonzoso debió ser…fue por Bryan ¿no?"

Yura se petrifico, toda su arrogancia se esfumo, miro hacia los lados tratando de verificar si había alguien más, encontrándose sólo con el cuerpo alcoholizado de Kai que estabas más dormido que nada.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" tartamudeaba un poco al hablar

"porque ambos sabíamos que a pesar de que nos adoramos y que tenemos sesiones de sexo increíbles y a pesar de que te adore con el alma, tú no me quieres a mi, puede que tu cerebro diga que te convengo y que soy increíblemente bueno en la cama y no debes dejarme" recibiendo un ligero puñetazo en la mejilla

"creído"

"hablo en serio, a pesar de que sea increíblemente bueno en todos los sentidos, no soy dueño de tu corazón, ese lugar lo ocupa el estúpido de tu compatriota ¿no es verdad?"

Al Pelirrojo no le quedo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza, cubriéndose los ojos con el cabello "¿y qué si es así?" trataba de sonar petulante sin mucho éxito

"soy yo, mi adorado pelirrojo, no te pongas a la defensiva, los dos vivimos algo similar, ambos somos unos idiotas que no podemos demostrar nuestros sentimientos, somos tan estúpidos que no podemos aceptar la realidad, pero al menos no somos tan negados como ese idiota" señalando a su auto

"Kai esta ebrio otra vez" se asomaba para ver a su adorado ex-amante tirado en el asiento trasero

"¿ebrio?, pues si, aunque yo diría que esta a dos tragos de una congestión alcohólica." Reían un poco

"esta así por el Chino" lo miraba tiernamente "el muy tonto se esta negando a una buena relación por el _'qué dirán',_ Kai Hiwatari, el más grande de los magnates del mundo, el más frío y sólido de todos los humanos derrumbándose por un tipejo" concluía Yura

"¿seguimos hablando de Kai? ¿O es tu historia la que me cuentas? Tú el mas cruel de los humanos, el más frío y desgarradoramente bello, cayo a los pies de ese lavanda."

"es traumante, Entiende que yo era Yuriy Ivanov el terror de los empresarios, y él era Bryan… un idiota"

"entonces por qué no admites que aun lo amas, como lo dijiste hace unas noches en el hotel después de que tuvimos relaciones, dijiste _te amo_ en japonés, por un segundo me emocione pensando que esas palabras me las podías haber dedicado a mi, pero dijiste su nombre entresueños, eso fue realmente decepcionante"

"¿en sueños?" se sorprendió y se sonrojo

"si, hablas dormido, supongo que aprendiste mi idioma porque así por si en alguna circunstancia decías que lo amabas no te entendería, ¿cierto?"

"demonios"

"tomaré eso como un sí, sabes, debería estar realmente furioso por que estabas conmigo mientras tu corazón le pertenece a él, pero la realidad es que mi alma también esta con otro"

"Broocklyn Masafiel"

"exacto, pero somos los más civilizados ¿no crees? Cuando estamos juntos retorciendo nuestros cuerpos de placer, mi mente esta contigo, únicamente en tu piel y en la forma en que mi nombre sale de tus labios acompañando tus gemidos"

"eso es cierto, vulgar pero cierto" se encogía de hombros y suspiraba, admitiendo su derrota total por su estúpido compatriota "aunque hayas descubierto mi debilidad, yo también sé la tuya, así que no te conviene chantajearme" su temple altivo volvía lentamente a sus ojos

"¿chantaje? Nunca…por el contrario te ofrezco un trato para podernos librar de los problemas a nuestro alrededor" señalando con los ojos a Kai se ya estaba profundamente dormido

"te escucho"

"si esto funciona, podrás estar con ese imbecil y yo podré irme con la competencia y Kai y Ray nos dejaran en paz"

"dime más" caminando hacia el auto "vamos a la mansión"

Conforme pasaban los días el ruso se sentía cada vez mas desdichado, el mundo se hundía a sus pies, veía como el Chino se divertía con las otras personas, como era popular y tenia amigos, en cambio él estaba peor que antes, ahora la gente le temía, estaban asustados de su temple frió y su actitud superior, de su fuerte carácter y su voz trémula.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo por no poder acercarse al motivo de sus anhelos, por no ser capaz de ser al menos su amigo, de no poder ser un humano normal, un ser apreciable, amable y amoroso.

Si ese era su destino, que así fuera, se esforzaría por no volverse loco en el abismo de la soledad desesperada, por no caer en la locura de la impotencia y la desesperanza, pelearía por seguir vivo aunque ya no pudiera sentir nada, aunque sus sentimientos hubieran sucumbido con su voluntad de seguir peleando.

Lo amaba pero se había acabado su fuerza, ya no se esforzaría más, si tenia que estar solo aceptaría la soledad como a un hermano, como a un ser amado de que jamás se separaría, si, al fin la aceptación había llegado y la soledad lo acompañaría por siempre.

Las noches desaparecían, junto con los últimos vestigios de coherencia del chino, había dormido dos horas, de 8 a 10 de la noche, después de eso no pudo conciliar el sueño, el amanecer golpeaba contras su rostro. El dolor de cabeza era por la falta de sueño o por las estupideces que había pensado

Ray Kon el industrial mas joven en ser galardonado con el _**International Business awards**_, Ray Kon uno de los chicos mas sexys según la revista PEOPLE, de los más ricos según **magazine** en su publicación anual. Ese Ray Kon habia estado tirado en su balcon toda la noche tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

_Maldigo el día en que te vi por primera vez, maldigo el día en que me enamore de ti, maldigo el día en que acepte ser el sucesor de los Karlray, quizá si no fuera nadie podría ser feliz con alguien a mi lado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que mi posición solo aleja a las personas reales y atrae a los buitres…como tú_

_No sé cómo pude caer en esa trampa tan básica, tan infantil y tan creíble, en ese engaño tan vil y a la vez tan satisfactorio, si me dolió que jugaras conmigo pero al estar a tu lado me sentía tan bien, perderme en tu mirada y refugiarme entre sus brazos era lo mejor de mi ajetreado día. Fue… porque ahora cada vez que lo recuerdo una punzada cruza mi pecho y mi alma, todo era una mentira y yo caí como un chiquillo directo en la trampa, todo lo que me dijo era una mentira, nunca me quiso, nunca le importe_

Tapaba su rostro con los brazos y suspiraba, miraba al cielo, se sentía tan melancólico como un lobo herido aullando a la luna

_Soy tan patético, lo veo en las juntas, hablo con él, pero me siento tan distante. Debería de estar aliviado, debería de agradecer el ya no tener nada que ver con él excepto por asuntos profesionales. Debería, pero no puedo, me siento muy mal, me siento vacío, traicionado. Me siento estúpido por haber creído que en verdad sentía algo por mi. Me siento un estúpido por creer en la mentira, por caer en el juego cruel de un niño rico, vanidoso y egocéntrico._

"¿qué haces ahí?" la voz de una chica se hacia presente en el limbo de sus pensamientos, Helen había llegado al balcón y lo observaba con tranquilidad "esta helando" se arrodillaba a su lado "te enfermaras…otra vez" lo sentencio con la mirada, "levántate y entra conmigo, ya me dio frío quiero un café" el chino no se movía, la observaba sin ninguna emoción en el rostro- la chica suspiro y lo obligo a incorporarse, llevándole de nuevo a su habitación

"por tu culpa, yo es sido sujeto de mofa por esos chiquillos del bar" pero el chino no la escuchaba seguía con la mirada clavada en la alfombra

"Ray…demonios escúchame…no puedes seguir así"

"¿y tú cómo sabes si puedo seguir o no?...cumplo mis funciones, la compañía avanza, hemos crecido un 3 por ciento desde que estoy a cargo, no debería de haber queja ¿verdad? Amiga" arrastro esa ultima palabra con resentimiento

"no hay queja en productividad" comenzó la chica hablando tan fríamente como él, "pero si lo hay en imagen corporativa, nuestro director parece un zombi sonriente mientras que Hiwatari parece una estatua creada por Miguel Ángel, él es un Dios nórdico y tú un espantajo maltrecho"

"cállate" se cubría los oídos

"eres un idiota, como pudiste caer tan bajo"

"cállate no quiero oírte"

"lo harás, me escucharas, quieras o no…"se acerco hasta la cama y lo sujeto de un brazo pero este se libro del agarre aventándola a uno de los sillones

"déjame en paz con mi miseria, déjame sufrir por un amor que creía real, déjame ser un imbecil decepcionado de la vida"

"imbecil si, pero ¿por qué dices que su amor no era real?"

"y te atreves a preguntarlo, es obvio fui un juguete, me usaría para conseguir una alianza poderosa e infranqueable, era un simple instrumento de sus planes"

"¿eras un instrumento? ¿en verdad crees que eras un instrumento aunque él no sabia ni quien eras?" el chino quedo paralizado ante estas palabras

"claro que sabia, fingía muy bien, me engaño todo el tiempo, ese egocéntrico, derrochador, mal humorado, codicioso"

"en verdad eres un estúpido, tú siempre lo llevaste a lugares y en situaciones para que jamás descubriera tu identidad, tú derrochaste muchísimos de mis recursos para darles privacidad, tú ordenabas, tú eres el arrogante, los empleados te temen, tú te convertiste en todo lo que odiabas sólo para estar con él y ahora que no puedes tenerlo lo culpas de todo"

"cállate" todo lo que decía la chica era verdad, pero su corazón hecho pedazos no dejaba que su mente razonara "no…no es mi culpa, todo era un juego para ganar la empresa Karlray" se aferraba a su idea por inverosímil que se viera ahora "yo era simplemente otro más en sus planes"

"¿ganarse la empresa? Eso si que es ridículo, sí sólo iba por eso era mas lógico que tratara de engatusarme a mi, ¿no lo crees? Yo soy la dueña, socia mayoritaria y presidenta de los accionistas, tú un simple representante, si iba a engatusar a alguien ¿para que jugarse su reputación como _hombre de negocios_ saliendo con otro hombre, si podía ganarse a toda la empresa saliendo con una linda chica"

Eso dejo desarmado a Ray, no tenia argumento para pelear contra ello, es verdad que si alguien, algún reportero supiera que Kai gustaba de otros Hombres sería la perdición de su empresa, aun así salía con él, salía con Ray en lugar de con Helen la más indicada para afianzar vínculos no sólo empresariales, también sociales.

"no puede ser" se estaba derrumbando, su odio y el dolor se derrumbaban como torres de naipes

_No es verdad, me mintió, nada de lo que salía de sus labios era cierto, no puede ser, todo lo que decía era una red de mentiras, jamás hubo nada entré nosotros, yo fui simplemente otro de los que cayo en ante sus encantos_

"eres un terco" la chica comenzaba a impacientarse "acaso no comprendes que la relación que tenia contigo lo podía destruir, como un ser _mortal_ como cualquier sujeto de esquina, el hecho de estar con un hombre terminaba con su imagen, y que fueras un chofer como él imaginaba arruinaba más las cosas, porque podría haber habladurías de cómo se conocieron, de que tú le pasabas información de tu jefe, quien quiera que haya sido. Por donde lo veas el estar contigo era su ruina total" explicaba la chica mientras se servia un trago del minibar

"pero yo no soy un chofer y él lo sabia" reclamo el chino recuperando su energía

"ahhh…terco…¿seguro que no eres Ruso de alguna parte de la familia?, malditos rusos tercos…¿que no entiendes que es una completa locura lo que estas diciendo?"

Pero el chino se mantenía firme en su postura, su rostro enfadado la miraba desde la cama

"bien, supongamos que sabia quien eras, eso seria aun peor…no bastando que nuestras empresas son rivales a muerte, si te trataba de seducir para hacer un mejor trato ¿por qué dejo las negociaciones para escaparse al cine un día? Además de que si los accionistas se hubieran enterado, el valor de las acciones se hubiera caído al piso. Un rumor como ese terminaría con su empresa…ya que nadie sabría quien empezó, y al verte a ti tan sociable y lindo seria obvio que el que comenzó fuiste tú. Y que un Hiwatari se dejaría influenciar por un Karlray y más aun por un niñato era el acabose nos sólo para su empresa también para su casa, todos los Hiwatari quedarían deshonrados"

"cálmate"

"no me calmo, no entiendes el alcance de tus actos, podrías haber terminado con todo lo que era y algún día fue Kai, tú hubieras provocado su ruina, en eso le doy las gracias a Bryan por separarlos, al parecer no eran tan fuertes como para enfrentarse al mundo, bueno Kai si, es aun respetable, fuerte y decidido, tú en cambio estas hecho puré"

"¿y qué si es así?" gritaba enfurecido

"estas dando patadas de ahogado, no entiendes en que situación estas, mis acciones se derrumban, estoy preparando los papeles para destituirte, te remplazare como cabeza de los Karlray y te desheredare, no es aceptable tu comportamiento, dile adiós a la familia Karlray y también al universo empresarial." Sin más palabras y dejando totalmente helado a Ray se dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir. "a menos que…" se detuvo en el lumbral de la puerta

"A menos que…¿qué?"

"A menos que recuperes el control de tu vida, tienes máximo dos semanas, admite que amas a Kai, perdónalo, escúchalo, él te ama pero no se denigrara, no terminara con su imagen como tú lo hiciste, pero también entiende que él no soporta la vida sin ti"

"cállate…eso no es verdad, todo en él son mentiras _Los besos, las rosas, su sonrisa, las caricias, todo en él era falso"_

"él es más real que tú, él admite que te ama y peleara por ti aunque con ello pierda su empresa…" la voz de la chica se iba apagando conforme hablaba

Pero Ray no lo escucho entró al baño azotando la puerta_ -no quiero ver a Helen, ni a nadie, me miro al espejo mi rostro descompuesto y mis ojos hinchados, ojeras que se marcan dándome un aire terrorífico, me sigue doliendo la cabeza_

_Es una locura, decir que no te quiero, evitar las apariencias ocultando mis sentimientos, pero ¿para qué seguir fingiendo? si no puedo engañar a mi corazón, yo sé que te amo, no más mentiras, si me muero de deseo, yo te quiero más que a todo, necesito de tus besos, me haces falta a mis días, son mi temores los que me alejan, Me doy un baño suplicándole a los cielos que el agua calme mi espíritu, enfríe mis sueños a tu lado y borre las marcas que dejaste en mi cuerpo_

Pasaban los días para ambos, una nueva junta los reuniría. Al verse de frente el temple impávido del ruso se destrozo, pero nadie a excepción de Ray se dio cuenta de esta expresión, pero tampoco noto que todas la miradas se dirigían a él.

"Joven Kon un gusto en saludarlo de nuevo" Sara la secretaria de Kai salvo la situación empujando un poco a su _jefe_ para que reaccionara e invitando a Ray a pasar a la sala. Una vez dentro atrajo a los otros asistentes de la forma que los representantes quedaron hasta atrás

"¿Qué demonios te paso?" Kai no podía ocultar su preocupación

"¿a que te refieres?" Ray trataba de parecer indiferente, sin mucho éxito

"¿cómo que a qué? Estas pálido, ojeroso, tu cabello y tu ropa desaliñada, tu mirada perdida ¿Qué demonios te paso?"

"no es de tu incumbencia"

"¿no es de mi incumbencia?... es verdad…" su preocupación aun no desaparecía pero el orgullo nublo su razón "tienes razón ¿por qué habría de preocuparme de ti? siempre y cuando el contrato este firmado y la obra en marcha no hay razón para alterarse…después de todo…Tú eres reemplazable" sus ojos fríos y el rostro de hielo, así es como todos lo veían siempre, pero para Ray esa fue la estocada final, la furia combinada con la decepción, el enojo y la tristeza, el dolor y la angustia por un amor perdido.

"¿cómo te atreves a decirme reemplazable, yo no soy alguien con quien puedas jugar y tirar, yo soy más fuerte de lo que parezco y superaré esto, te superaré a ti, te olvidaré y seguiré mi camino" el chino elevaba la voz poco a poco llamando la atención de algunos de los presentes

"no haces un buen trabajo" una punzada en la cabeza lo hizo retroceder un paso para recargarse a la pared con los ojos cerrados "eres tan reemplazable en mi empresa como cualquier foco de esta sala" su respiración ahora era más agitada, y pequeñas gotas de sudor invadían su frente.

"maldito creído, eres todo un Hiwatari" siseaba con repulsión mirándolo con odio

"mi sangre es preciosa al igual que mi herencia, lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti" se detenía por momentos tratando de tomar aire con dificultad cortándole la voz "mi heráldica es…de…las mejores" el oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones, abrió los ojos buscando algo de donde asirse pero trastabillo casi cayendo, Ray se adelanto pero se detuvo a centímetros de tocarlo, Kai se había sujetado de una banca cercana, sus manos temblaban sus cuerpo sufría espasmos repentinos. El ruso estaba realmente mal.

"Kai" no pudo reprimir esa palabra al verlo así

"retírate" apenas alcanzo a decir el ruso antes de que otra mini convulsión lo callara. Se mordió el labio tembloroso y se incorporo lo mejor que pudo

"estúpido" Ray llamo la atención de los demás presentes, los ojos carmesí parecían furiosos los otros volvieron a sus ocupaciones sin molestarlo, pero Ray noto algo diferente, esos hermosos rubíes no estaban enfocando nada, estaban firmes en el infinito, los espasmos volvían y lo hacían mantenerse en pie con dificultad, Kai no estaba nada bien

_-CONTINUARA_

NOTA de la autora:si ya sé que tarde milenios, pero de recompensa ya tengo todos los capitulos y los subo

No se pierdan el esperado desenlace,

Muchas gracias por leer, perdon por las faltas de ortografía, orografía y "horrografía" XD

Espero sus comentarios y muchas gracias


	13. FINALES

**A MI LADO**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos sólo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

_sus pensamientos_

**Cap 13 **FINALES

"estúpido" Ray llamo la atención de los demás presentes, los ojos carmesí parecían furiosos los otros volvieron a sus ocupaciones sin molestarlo, pero Ray noto algo diferente, esos hermosos rubíes no estaban enfocando nada, estaban firmes en el infinito, los espasmos volvían y lo hacían mantenerse en pie con dificultad, Kai no estaba nada bien

"bueno señores es hora de comenzar, acomódense en sus asientos" Sara indicaba sus lugares a los asistentes, momentos antes de que las luces se apagaran por completo para ver las presentaciones, jalo a Ray y a Kai fuera de la oficina

"Así que vino" la voz de otra chica invadió el pasillo "aun no entiendo cómo es que aun se mantiene en pie" Era Helen la que ahora revisaba la temperatura del ruso mientras este se deslizaba por la pared quedando sentado en el piso con la cabeza baja "se desmayara en cualquier instante" sentencio la chica "¿llamas a la ambulancia o lo llevo en mi auto?"

"no podemos hacer un escándalo" se justificaba Sara "pero si tú te vas de la junta habrá otro escándalo mayor" se miraron un segundo

"tendrá que hacerlo Ray" sentencio Helen

"¡nunca!" ahora el chico reclamaba "no pienso ayudar a esa terrible persona, no me moveré de aquí, vine a una junta nada más, lo que le pase a ese pedante me da igual"

"ya oyeron…déjenme dormir un momento y estaré bien" la voz de Kai era apenas un susurro

"Si un adulto aun es un imbecil a los 43 años ¿cómo a que nivel estará ese niño de 18?" Era Sara la que ya había perdido la calma

"no es un favor el que se te esta pidiendo, no es una buena acción la que hago, llevaras a Kai al hospital y te aseguras que este bien" ordenaba la dueña de los Karlray

"no lo haré"

"ya te dije que no es caridad y lo vas a hacer porque yo digo, si le pasa algo a Kai sus acciones en la bolsa bajan, si eso pasa yo pierdo dinero y no me gusta perder dinero, así que ahora…¡largo!" Helen no se veía muy feliz y Ray menos cuando cargo al Ruso a su espalda y lo llevo a cuestas hasta su auto. El camino al hospital estuvo en completo silencio interrumpido por momentos por la respiración agitada de Kai o por la tos que se hacia presente.

Al llegar las enfermeras se desvivían por asistirlos, llegaron de inmediato de urgencias los llevaron con un doctor, que casi obligado paso a examinar al ruso mientras el chino esperaba afuera rodeado de media docena de enfermeras. Tuvo que esperar en esa situación varios minutos, hasta que el doctor salio casi corriendo gritando instrucciones, las chicas desparecieron para traer las cosas

"¿él es tu amigo?" pregunto el doctor

"hmmm" Ray se quedo cayado pero el haberse comido las uñas y ya haber roto la mitad de una revista en pequeños trozos mostraba su nerviosismo.

"esta realmente grave, ¿cómo es que no notaron su condición?

"¿qué tan bien o qué tan mal…? ¿qué tan mal esta?"

"muy mal…podría no pasar la noche, deberías llamar a algunos de sus familiares"

Eso lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, ¿acaso el doctor no sabia quienes eran? La enfermedad no podía ser una trampa, Kai jamás se vería débil ante nadie ni siquiera ante el chino. Pero antes de hacer algo el galeno ya lo había arrastrado dentro de la habitación donde Kai estaba conectado a varias intravenosas

"tú tampoco te vez bien, déjame examinarte" unos minutos después estaba con una bata de hospital mensajeando a Helen por el blackberry mientras descansaba con una linda intravenosa justo en la cama de a lado de Kai que seguía dormido.

"eres un tonto sabes" decía el chino admirando el rostro dormido, relajándose con su respiración acompasada, "es gracioso. Es realmente gracioso todo lo que paso, es inesperado el giro que tomaron nuestras vidas, que al querer separarnos nos unimos más, incluso aquí, en el peor lugar para estar, estamos juntos"

"tienes razón" contestaba el chico de la cama continua, aun con los ojos cerrados

"¿estas despierto?" el chino se había sobresaltado por el comentario no solicitado

"fue intrigante la forma en que te acercaste a mi esa vez en la cafetería, tenia tantas ganas de verte y ni siquiera habíamos cruzado una sola palabra, frente a frente como dos chiquillos enamorados" al fin las orbes rubís se enfocaban en el chino

"como dos chiquillos" repetía el asiático, "así fue, quizá me vea influenciado por el efecto de la droga o lo que sea que tenga en el brazo, pero durante un tiempo sin tiempo fuimos felices, lo admito era feliz a tu lado"

"¿feliz? Si, lo era…me sentía completo hablando de tonterías, riendo como tonto, perdiendo el tiempo mirándote en lugar de gritarle al cielo que te amo desde que te vi ese día en esa cafetería, no sé cómo pude perder el tiempo mirándote frete a mi en la juntas, en lugar de definir mis sentimientos en dos palabras, Te amo"

El silencio se hizo en la sala, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, las manos se acercaron por instinto, "tal vez… pueda ser cierto" el chino miraba la mano estirada hacia la suya atravesada por algunas agujas que le suministraban suero "¿a qué estas jugando?" retiro su mano y se sentó más cómodo en su propia cama

"¿a qué juego?" Kai elevaba la voz "yo no juego, yo no bromeo, soy Kai Hiwatari" decía con orgullo inflamando el pecho "todo lo que yo hago y digo siempre es en serio, si digo que te amo, lo digo porque es cierto, si digo que me muero si no te vuelvo a ver es porque me muero ¿qué otra prueba quieres? ¿Acaso no estoy postrado en una cama de hospital?" se recostó de nuevo con los ojos cerrados, en esa posición parecía dormir aunque Ray bien sabia que estaba tratando de controlar su furia

"¿Por qué dices cosas que no puedes cumplir?" se recostó también imitando el gesto

"¿Cómo que no las puedo cumplir? No comprendo, y que yo diga que _no comprendo_ es mas difícil a que admita que te amo"

"ja" río de manera simple el chino "es muy fácil, tú no _puedes_ amarme, dijiste que soy reemplazable ademas tú eres Hiwatari Kai, lo acabas de decir hace unos segundos, eres de los mas nobles y ricos de todo el mundo y yo sólo soy un administrativo, uno muy bueno y guapo debes admitir pero no tengo ascendencia noble ni rica."

"eso es insignificante, eres reemplazable como en foco de mi sala, pero yo también los soy para una empresa nadie es indispensable, pero para mi eres insustituible" seguía el ruso en su pose

"y qué me dices de la rivalidad entre sociedades comerciales, Romeo y Julieta empresarial"

"en ese casó tú eres la chica suicida, mira que la trenza ya la cargas" una almohada le cayo en la cara, al mirar al chino este hacia un puchero "si, así te vez mejor, revelando tus sentimientos" sonreía tiernamente "así es como más me gustas" el otro se cruzo de brazos pero también sonreía "entonces _Julieta_ quieres que me pare al pie de tu balcón a declamar poemas, o que me enfrente con tu _casa_ en un duelo de espadas"

"hablo en serio, no te burles de mi comparación" ahora se miraban como hace tiempo no lo hacían, se miraban directo al alma, no a la mascara que mostraban a todo el mundo "Hiwatari y Karlray jamás se llevaran" concluyo

"¿por qué no? Ya tenemos una sociedad, significa que ya _somos amigos_" sonreía "además… según los rumores que eh escuchado dejaras de ser un Karlray en menos de 2 semanas"

"¿eso es lo que esperabas? ¿hiciste todo esto para que perdiera todo por lo que eh trabajado?, yo no herede mi puesto, eh tenido que trabajar duro y arduo todos los días durante noches enteras para llegar a donde estoy y ahora por un estúpido voy a perderlo todo, ¿ese era tu plan?" estaba enfurecido

"no" se limito a decir eso mirándolo con calma, no había palabras para expresar lo que quería decir sin que el otro se ofendiera

"¿entonces que pretendías? ¿Por qué me seduces si pones en riesgo todo? ¿Por qué no fuiste tras Helen? ¿Por qué dejaste a tu entrañable pelirrojo? ¿Por qué me sigues torturando? ¿Qué interés puede haber para que me digas que me amas?¿que podría forzarte a llegar a esta burla?"

"¿qué?" ahora si estaba alterado, pero se controló de inmediato "¿¡burla! ¡ya!, esto ya es demasiado" volvió a cerrar los ojos, los aparatos a los que estaba conectado también mostraban su alteración haciendo que algunas enfermeras entraran corriendo para revisarlo, Ray se mantenía enfadado pero al notar que Kai en verdad estaba mal lo dejo por la paz, algunos minutos después las enfermeras salieron dejándolos solos otra vez, no sin la advertencia de que no debía alterarlo.

"¿cómo te demuestro que te digo la verdad? El ruso rompió nuevamente el silencio

"deja de hablar… debes descansar, trata de dormir" Ray seguía enfocado en mensajear con su teléfono

"¿y cómo podría sabiendo que estas a mi lado? ¿Cómo podría tranquilizar mi corazón si supliqué durante semanas un momento como este? ¿Cómo podría desperdiciar la única oportunidad que tengo para aclarar las cosas?" los aparatos comenzaban a repicar de nuevo

"que te calmes o no tendrás más momentos, vendrán las enfermeras y me cambiaran de cuarto"

"¿QUIERES ALEJARTE DE MI?" se sostuvo el pecho y su respiración se había agitado, pero con un enorme esfuerzo se calmo, tragaba con dificultad pero no perdería ante una enfermedad

"no quiero alejarme de ti, pero es lo que haré"

"¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para tenerte, para que vuelva ese chico de la cafetería?"

"¿en serio no lo comprendes? no es lo que tengas que hacer, yo ya tome una decisión, ahora que perderé Karlray tendré que empezar de nuevo y estoy desesperado y confundido porque ya no sé donde esta mi meta, mi sueño no sé dónde quedo, no tengo idea de a donde ir"

"no, tú eres el que no comprende que ya no puedo mantener esta mascarada, mi vida entera se derrumba, no es fácil fingir cada día que no pasa nada, no es fácil fingir autoridad, fingir indiferencia, fingir sinceridad, es una carga muy pesada el demostrar que eres inmune a los flechazos de cupido, demostrar que nadie te puede dañar, demostrar que no hay nada más en mi alma que el deseo de ver a como la mejor del mundo. ¿Sabes lo terrible que es no tener sentimientos?¿sabes lo difícil que es para mi no correr como loco a buscarte y gritar en las calles tu nombre? ¿Sabes lo imposible que me es controlar mis ganas de tomarte entre mis brazos cada vez que te veo?. No comprendes, a ti te pueden despedir de tu empresa, a mi me destruirían con todo y mi vida. No comprendo cómo puedes verme con indiferencia cuando paso frente a ti. No logro entender cómo sigues coherente después de todo este tiempo" mordiéndose el labio con los ojos cerrados y controlando su respiración

"no vivo, repito" contestaba el chino "sin ti, sólo puedo repetir los días, repetir las falsas mascaras, repetir el suplicio, repetir que no tengo nada sin ti, repetir que ya no haré nada por ti, tengo que repetir que no me interesas, repetir y repetir hasta que me convenza que la vida vale la pena sin ti" ambos se quedaron en silencio

"¿Entonces Por qué estamos sufriendo a este grado? ¿Por qué no luchas? ¿Por qué te has rendido?. Te estas comportando como un niño aterrado y yo quiero un adulto, quiero estar con ese chico que conseguía sorprenderme, aquel con quien me divertía, aquel que me impulsaba a seguir adelante, ¿no comprendes? Estar contigo es lo más importante que tengo, a tu lado puedo ser yo mimo"

"afortunadamente no soy yo el que quieres"

"ya cállate, tus libretos no sirven conmigo, ¿quién te dijo que esas palabras funcionaban? yo quiero a ese hombre seguro, natural y extraordinariamente intoxicante de alegría, ese hombre que llenaba mi vida, que me hacia olvidar que era un desgraciado títere"

"pues sigue buscando, yo no soy ese que describes"

"creo que tienes razón, _ahora_ ya no existe ese magnifico ser"

Pasaron unas horas, el sepulcral ambiente fue roto cuando los doctores entraron para su ronda, la tensión en ese lugar era tal que los mismos galenos se retiraron a toda velocidad después de revisar que sus pacientes seguían vivos.

Ray veía por una pequeña ventana el cielo mortecino. Cayo la noche "esto era un juego que tenias conmigo y salí perdiendo" Pero Kai no le respondía, seguía con los ojos cerrados, inmóvil.

"¿Dónde esta?" la voz de un sexy pelirrojo llegaba hasta ellos, segundos después entraba un sequito de enfermeras guiándolo "que agradable sorpresa, te vez terrible, te dije muchas veces que andar a media noche tratando de encontrar _al gato ese_ te mataría algún día" miro un par de resplandores a su lado, eran los ojos de Ray que lo miraba fijamente "ah…gato" siseo con antipatía antes de girar de nuevo con las chicas que seguían babeando por él "necesito que hagan los arreglos necesarios para que ese desteñido malhumorado se pueda ir hoy mismo de este lugar"

Una vez que las enfermeras se habían ido, Yura miro con detenimiento a Kai que seguía sin moverse "no me iré" susurró

"¿Cómo que no te iras?" el pelirrojo camino hacia él, como una bestia al asecho "este lugar es una pocilga, no sé cómo demonios llegaste aquí, pero no te dejaré a que te traguen las ratas"

"era el hospital más cercano" justificaba Ray ya bastante furioso"

"Kaaai…" afirmaba con mas _claridad_ "dime ¿dónde están tus cosas? nos vamos de inmediato" el pelirrojo le dirigía una mirada desafiante al chino que lo retaba del mismo modo

"no me iré" repetía el soviético

"ya, OK, haré mi buena acción del día, llamaré a Helen o a Hiro para que vengan por el tipo este, pero vámonos"

"llámalos, que se lo lleven, pero yo no me voy" cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba como podía para dormir

El pelirrojo suspiro y salio del habitación resignado a que su terco compatriota no se movería

"¿quieres que me vaya pero tú no te iras?" el chino no entendía nada

"me quedaré" sentenciaba el otro

"¿Por qué?"

"me quedaré, porque aquí nadie sabe quien soy, ni les interesa, en este lugar son un simple paciente que necesita que no lo dejen morir, un humano más…así que me quedaré" se acomodo en su cama sin siquiera mirar al chino que estaba con la boca abierta

"¡PERO!" detenía su reclamo, controlando el casi grito que lanzo "pero…el pelirrojo tiene razón, en este lugar no es de los mejores, seria más razonable que te trasladaran a otro lugar donde tengan la mejor tecnología y a los mejores doctores" miro al ruso que seguía sin mover un sólo músculo "¿me estas oyendo?" se puso de pie pero el suero que tenia en la mano le limitaba "no pudiste quedarte dormido tan fácil"

El chino comenzaba a impacientarse cuando Yura entro de nuevo en la habitación miro por un segundo a Kai y después se encogió de hombros girando para regresar al pasillo

"oye… ¿no te lo ibas a llevar? que finja dormir no lo debe impedir" reclamaba Ray

"en verdad eres idiota, esta desmayado, el muy tarado resistió demasiado para no mostrarse débil ante ti y ahora esta desmayado y esos sonidos fastidiosos son su pulso y respiración" señalando las maquinas "están tan débiles que si lo intentamos mover puede sufrir un ataque" miro al chino que ahora tenia cara de preocupación "debería agitarlo para enseñarle una buena lección" se acerco a la cama pero Ray de un salto se puso de pie encarándolo "vamos gatito era una broma…demonios" camino de nuevo hacia la puerta "si tanto te importa deberías decírselo o alejarte de una buena vez, cualquiera de las dos cosas lo destrozará" y salio de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ray se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada, estaba de pie, en guardia frente a la cama de Kai que se veía apacible pero el pelirrojo tenia razón las maquinas indicaban lo delicado que se encontraba. _No sé ni porque estoy aquí_ lentamente regreso a su cama, sintiendo las punzadas de las agujas en su piel. Se acomodo y trato de dormir

Abrió los ojos pesadamente con el sol sobre su rostro. Miro lentamente a su alrededor para ver dónde se encontraba, el sonido de las maquinas el olor característico- _un hospital_- recordó y enseguida se puso de pie para mirar a Kai que ya tenia una laptop en su regazo.

"son las 11" aclaraba el ruso sin mirarlo

"¿qué pasó?" se sorprendía de verlo ahí en la cama de a lado sin rastro alguno de enfermedad, cabello brillante, ojos firmes y decididos, piel blanca como la nieve, y tersa como el pétalo de una flor.

"al parecer tú también estabas bastante dañado, te mantendrán en vigilancia durante algunos días" aclaraba sin mirarlo, seguía escribiendo en su maquina

"¿ya estas curado?" ni siquiera entendía por qué comenzó a preguntar, se supone que no le interesaba, pero la pregunta ya había salido de sus labios

"no" contesto dejando al fin la maquina mirándolo desconcertado

"¿qué es lo que tienes…de qué estas enfermo?" no debía, no tenia que preguntar pero el haberlo visto el día anterior postrado en una cama de hospital lo hizo pensar un poco

Suspiro y bajo la vista "podría decir que es cansancio, podría decir que es gripe o cáncer o un maldito tumor cerebral a ti que demonios te debería importar, según tú, yo sólo soy un estorbo a tus planes, deberías estar feliz de que me encuentre aquí y si estuviera al borde de la muerte deberías estar aún más contento" su tono iba subiendo al igual que la velocidad con la que escupía las mordaces palabras.

"jamás pensaría eso, tú me importas" el chino alargo la mano para tratar de tocarlo pero se detuvo

"ya basta, ya no puedo soportar esta situación, no soy comprensivo, ni tampoco capto las intenciones de los demás, para eso tengo asesores, pero nadie me puede asesorar en esto, así que vamos a aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas."

"¿a que te refieres?" la mirada penetrante del ruso no obligaba a responder

"sólo una palabra, dime si si o si no"

"si o no ¿qué?" el chino seguía sin entender y el miedo crecía en su interior, un temor que nunca antes había sentido.

"no te alteres, no te preguntare si Dios existe" su mirada era melancólica, triste y solitaria pero aun así sus labios mostraban una sonrisa totalmente falsa, "tan sólo dime si todo lo que dijiste fue verdad. Pero mírame a los ojos no rehúyas mi mirada, mírame de frente y dime que me amabas o que siempre me mentiste, que todo lo que pasamos fue una vil mentira, dime que todo lo que pasamos se acabo, que ya no hay nada entre nosotros."

"yo…yo…Kai"

"¡dímelo!… después de hoy ya no temo tu respuesta, pero ya soporto la expectativa, ya no quiero alargar esta miseria, ya no quiero seguir intentando si va a ser inútil."

"¿qué quieres que te diga?"

"dime si o no, si después de tanto tiempo y de tantas cosas que pasamos, esto se termino por una tontería. Dime si tengo razón y te dejare en paz. Pero quiero que me lo expliques mirándome a los ojos. Quiero escucharte decir que todo se acabo. Quiero ver cómo lo dices."

"Kai yo no…" sus mirada se movía en todas direcciones buscando una salida, una escapatoria

"Kai es hora de irnos" la voz del taheno los regreso a la realidad

"señor no puede tener aparatos electrónicos en las habitaciones, le dañaran…" la enfermera intento acercarse para quitarle la laptop, pero le vasto con una mirada para alejarse temerosa y enamorada

"Kai es hora, nos veremos" se despedía el pelirrojo y se dirigía a al cama de Ray "ya oíste, muévete…nos vamos"

"¿Qué?" el chino no entendía lo que pasaba, cuando se dio cuenta las enfermeras habían traído indumentaria para llevárselo mientras Kai seguía tecleando en su computadora sin prestar importancia a nada más "Kai" susurro apenas audible, el ruso se movió, al chocar sus miradas, el chino noto que Kai estaba melancólico, triste y a la vez más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo "Kai" volvió a repetir y el dolor en el pecho de ambos era tan fuerte que casi podían sentirlo con la mano. "Kai" dijo desesperadamente una ultima vez antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

Habían pasado minutos, horas, segundos ya no importaba en la cabeza del chino sólo estaba esa ultima mirada de Kai

"oye tú llegamos bájate" Yura con su amabilidad característica echaba a Ray en alguna callezuela del centro de la ciudad "te dieron de alta significa que estas bien, así que baja de mi auto y arréglatelas…después de que fue tu culpa lo que le paso a Kai todavía es considerado contigo, ¡en verdad aun te ama! Es un imbécil" Ray no soporto más y se bajo del auto marco en su celular a Helen y un chofer fue por él después de un rato.

Pasaron varios días antes de que se decidiera a salir de nuevo de su habitación, en ninguna cadena de noticias había salido nada al respecto de la salud de Kai, eso tendría que ser obra de los Karlray.

Llego a su aun oficina pero las voces que escucho dentro no eran familiares para esa empresa

"vete, ya no me importa nada de lo que te pase"

"ja" un risa estridente le recorrió la espina como hielo "lo que te da rabia es cuando recuerdas esos momentos donde mi piel y la tuya se fundían en una sola, cuando tu cuerpo se estremecía en mis manos"

"vete, entiende que ya no existes, todo recuerdo de ti ha desaparecido"

"hemos pasado demasiadas cosas como para que me borres como una mancha en tu hoja, yo soy parte de tu alma y el dueño de tu cuerpo, llevamos las marcas de nuestra vida y de nuestro amor tatuadas en la piel, jamás podrás olvidarme"

"quizá así era, pero ahora sólo eres aquel de quien me vengaré. Así que no uses la palabra amor en ninguna frase que nos incluya. Juré sobre la tumba de ese amor que te profese que te haría volver arrastrándote ante mi, suplicándome volver a tus brazos y que al verte frente a mi lloriqueando por las migas de mi amor, me reiría en tu cara porque jamás te perdonaré y escúchame bien Bryan Algún día tendrás que pagar todo el daño de me hiciste"

"jaja" de nuevo esa risa estridente "estoy feliz al menos aun recuerdas mi nombre"

"deja de jugar, no estoy de broma"

"vamos Yura, no seas delicado, ¿cómo podrías hacerme pagar? ya eh sufrido todos los horrores imaginables, los infiernos de Dante se quedan cortos ante mi vida y lo sabes bien, tú has vivido lo mismo"

"¿cómo hacerte pagar? Jaja" la risa gutural fue mas aterradora que la de Bryan "aun estas a tiempo para correr, huye como el cobarde que eres. Porque si te quedas desearas a ver muerto"

"si es a tu lado, moriré con gusto"

No hubo más ruido, las voces callaron. Noto que había dejado de respirar, todo una enorme bocanada de aire antes de entrar a la oficina, con temple serio y desinteresado. Su oficina estaba invadida por esos dos rusos Yura sentado detrás de su enorme escritorio y Bryan tirado en un sillón a un lado de la puerta miraba unas pantallas

"¿que quieres gatito?"

"¿Qué hacen en mi oficina?" trataba de verse serio pero la curiosidad se asomaba en su mirada

"esta es o será mi nueva oficina a partir del lunes, ¿recuerdas? En tres días dejas de trabajar para Karlray" Yura se le contestaba retadoramente y con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Bryan bostezaba y prendía algunos de los monitores

"quizá tengan razón, pero hasta el lunes este espacio es mío…¡Fuera!"

Ambos lo miraron, evitando el ataque de risa, Bryan se puso de pie y fue hasta él "mira gatito, no te atrevas a meterte con algo que no puedes controlar"

"¡¿o qué? ¿Los infiernos de Dante arderán ante mi?" estaba furioso de que lo invadieran

Los chicos se desconcertaron un poco por el comentario "peor que Dante…somos Rusos, nosotros no somos como Kai, no nos detendremos sólo porque seas muy bueno en la cama" Yura fue el primero en recuperar la compostura

"no te atrevas a meter a Kai en esta conversación y mucho menos nuestra relación, no les incumbe lo que hacemos" la furia estaba al limite

"no metemos su relación o lo que hacían y… ¿y no crees que esta hablando en presente?...según tenia entendido, ustedes nunca tuvieron nada, y si hubo algo terminó"

"yo…eh…largo de mi oficina"

Entre risas burlonas los rusos desaparecieron de la oficina, Ray se dejo caer en su silla, se quedo un largo momento con los ojos cerrados tratando de tranquilizar sus ideas

"oye Yura…la junta de las 5 se pospuso al parecer Kai volvió a recaer…" Hiro detuvo su cometario al ver quien estaba en la oficina "¿Ray?" se adelanto hasta quedar frente al sorprendido neko "¿qué haces aquí?, creí que ya habías renunciado por completo" aclarándose la garganta "¿Dónde esta Yura tenemos trabajo?"

"pues para su desgracia aun me quedan unos días y no sé donde este ese pelirrojo se fue con Bryan" comentario que hizo lo más mordaz posible "¿y por qué vienes aquí a buscar a ese creído?, él es de Hiwatari" se dirigía al peliazul que entraba a su oficina sin aviso ni invitación

"pues no, ese creído pelirrojo es el nuevo administrador en jefe de Karlray, y el lunes toma la mayoría de tus funciones" explicaba Hiro sin apartar la vista de sus papeles "y ahora tenemos que ponernos al corriente con los Hiwarari pero de nuevo ese tonto de Kai esta posponiendo las juntas, aun no comprendo como es que no se ha pasado aun hospital decente, en donde esta nos tenemos que ajustar a los horarios de visita y esas habitaciones son tan reducidas e incomodas…"

"¿hospital?" Ray interrumpió el monologo del japonés para tratar de entender lo que estaba diciendo

"si claro, es lo mismo que yo digo, eso no es un hospital es una clínica veterinaria, demonios, con todo el dinero que tiene y no ir a un mejor lugar es una locura"

"sigue… ¿sigue en el hospital publico?" sus labios temblaban sin razón. Hiro fingió no verlo

"así es, tenemos junta a las 5, Yura tiene que ir para finiquitar unos negocios, pero supongo que ya que eres _aun_ el gerente general de Karlray puedes ir para ver cómo se maneja todo esto de la fusión"

"¿Fusión?"

"para ser el gerente general no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa en tu negocio, eso seria preocupante, si no fueras a desertar en un par de días, bueno voy a buscar a Yura, si lo vez dile lo de la junta…" estaba a punto de salir pero se detuvo regreso sobre sus pasos y tomo el teléfono de Ray que lo miraba desconcertado

"hola, puedes vocear a Yuriy Ivanov, si que se presente en su oficina inmediatamente, gracias" unos segundos depuse la voz de la recepcionista hacia eco en todo el edificio llamando al pelirrojo, la sonrisa cínica de Hitoshi se amplio más cuando la voz del pelirrojo ahora era la que invadía el lugar

"quien te andas creyendo, a mi nadie me vocea, nada mas deja que llegue a la oficina y sabrás lo que es retar a un ruso" gritaba desde algún teléfono usándolo como amplificador, hasta las personas de la sala de espera escucharon su mensaje.

Minutos si no es que segundos después entraba furioso a su próxima oficina

"¡Tú! Hiro, ¿cómo te atreves?"

"la junta se pospone a las 5; es todo, nos vemos" saliendo del lugar riendo como un chiquillo mientras el ruso lo insultaba en todos los idiomas que conocía, después de gastar todas las palabras altisonantes conocidas en el mundo respiro para calmarse

"tienen sus juntas en el hospital" Ray tuvo que esperar todo ese tiempo para poder preguntarle

"si" contesto el otro encaminándose a la puerta

"¿Por qué?" lo siguió por los pasillos

"¿qué?... ¿ahora si te interesan tus funciones como gerente o es aun te preocupa Kai?" el ruso se detenía a mirarlo

"La empresa…no puedo creer lo de la fusión, es imposible, estas dos empresas son demasiado grandes y poderosas si se fusionan se crearía un monopolio y clausurarían a ambas…además no me creo que tú estés del lado de los Karlray, tú eras la mano derecha de Kai y todo esto de la empresa debe ser una broma"

"¿seguro que es eso lo que te preocupa? Si es así tienes todos los papeles en mi oficina, bueno, en mi próxima oficina y como dices _era_ la mano derecha de Kai por eso Helen quería que me quedara en tu lugar. Además a Kai no le queda mucho tiempo, esta es la mejor jugada que podía hacer"

"¿no le queda tiempo?" su cara paso de sorpresa a incredulidad, pero antes de poder reclamar el ruso ya estaba de nuevo discutiendo don Bryan del otro lado del pasillo

Pasaron algunas horas, los papeles de la fusión estaban en orden sobre su escritorio, "tengo que aclarar esto con Helen" fue la oficina de la chica pero esta ya no estaba, su asistente le indico que había ido a una junta con los Hiwatari. Él miro su reloj faltaba media hora para que empezara la junta con Kai.

Llevaba casi una hora fuera del hospital esperando a ver si los otros salían, al fin cerca de las 7 Yura y Helen salen del hospital. Él entra buscando al ruso pero ya era tarde y las enfermeras lo sacaban sin poder verlo.

"esperen" les indico para que dejaran de empujarlo y manosearlo "bien me voy, pero me podrían decir si el chico que traje hace 15 días sigue en la misma habitación?" tuvo que hace uso de todos sus encantos pero al final las enfermeras de incitaron que el tipo Rudo y extremadamente sexy había sido trasladado le dieron el numero de habitación y varios de sus teléfonos antes de que el chino pudiera escapar del nosocomio.

Salio y se sentó en su auto mirando el hospital por horas, una vez que la noche cubría todos los rincones decidió hacer lo más estúpido que podía.

Salio de su auto vestido completamente de negro, como un gato en la oscuridad llego a las escaleras de emergencia, libro varios puntos de seguridad sin siquiera esforzarse y al fin llego al piso que le habían indicado, el pasillo estaba desierto busco lentamente la habitación, miro por la pequeña ventanita y hayo lo que buscaba un ruso petulante dormido junto a una portátil encendida que daba suficiente luz para notar que no se veía mejor que la ultima vez. La cama de un lado estaba vacía y perfectamente hecha así que nadie la usaba.

Respiro satisfecho, Kai ya no tenia los ruidosos aparatos que le seguían cada impulso del cuerpo lo que debía significar que estaba mejor. Ya que lo había visto era hora de irse, camino de nuevo por el pasillo pero antes de poder ir a la escalera de emergencia por donde había entrado, escucho que los vigilantes caminaban hacia él, buscando lógicamente aquella sombra extraña que más de uno había creído ver.

Regreso corriendo al pasillo no tenia salida, lo atraparían, a menos que…

Se metió a la habitación de Kai, miraba por la ventanita que daba al pasillo, estaban revisando las habitaciones. _Esto no esta bien, esto no esta bien_. Se repetía, no veía solución, lo atraparían

"métete en la cama" el susurro inundo toda la habitación, giro para mirar a Kai perfectamente despierto con sus ojos fijos en él

"…" trato de articular algo pero Kai con un dedo sobre los labios que guardara silencio, después señalo de nuevo la cama que estaba a su lado. Ray comprendió y de un salto se metió en la cama cabiéndose por completo, los guardias entraron segundos después, Kai abrió los ojos como si lo hubieran despertado, una mirada de los furiosos rubíes les basto a los uniformados para irse sin decir o preguntar nada.

"'¿qué haces aquí?" dijo al fin Kai al escuchar como los vigilantes abandonaban en piso

"…" Ray no salía de las sabanas

"¿querías asegurarte de que siguiera vivo o de lo contrario?"

"no" susurro aun debajo de las mantas "ni yo sé ni porque estoy aquí, sólo quería verte ¿esta bien?" reclamaba aferrandose más fuerte a su escudo de tela

"no lo esta" suaves pisadas recorrieron el pequeño espacio que había entre las camas, Kai se sentó a un lado del cuerpo de Ray sin tocarlo siguió hablando con parsimonia "no esta bien…tú me odias ¿recuerdas? No es bueno que te distraigas con alguien como yo, además no te intereso ¿cierto?, soy un ruso idiota y ególatra, un hijo de familia que nunca ah tenido que trabajar para obtener lo que ahora es suyo. Soy uno más de ese clan de burgueses de mierda que tanto detestas, ¿o no? Una persona trabajadora y orgullosa como tú debe odiarme y debiste haber venido a burlarte en mi cara"

"eso no es cierto" su voz retumbo en todo el cuarto, se quedaron cayados un momento, mirándose, Kai se veía cansado y sin emociones, parecía ser un muñeco, Ray tenia su mirada brillante y temerosa.

"¿entonces qué es?" el ruso no se movió se quedo mirándolo, intimidándolo, enamorándolo

"eres tú ¿acaso no comprendes que aun te amo con toda el alma? Te deseo con cada átomo de mi cuerpo, con cada respiración. Y me mata no poder tenerte. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kai? ¿Por qué decidimos ser tan infelices? ¿Por qué tenias que nacer con ese nombre? ¿Por qué somos tan estúpidos?"

"Estúpidos!, tú eres un verdadero estúpido, yo te di mi alma, te ofrecí todo, mi cuerpo y mi mente. Con sólo una palabra tuya yo te pertenecería para siempre, renunciaría a todo por ti, a mi dinero, mi empresa y mi nombre. Sí hubieras aceptado mi amor me llamaría lluvia, tierra o loco y no me importaría porque estaría a tu lado, pero decidiste otra cosa, decidiste que tu orgullo era más importante que permanecer a mi lado, eres un verdadero idiota, estaba a dispuesto a vender hamburguesas en un puesto callejero si eso te hacia feliz, estaba dispuesto a abandonar todo, a pelear o a desfallecer por ti y tú en cambio me abandonaste sin decir una palabra" su mirada apagada ahora relucida con furia y tristeza

"yo…"

"y ahora dices que me amas, es un poco tarde…ya no aplica" nuevamente sus ojos se apagaron

"no puedes decirme que no te ame, yo puedo sentir lo que quiera, tú eres el estúpido por no entender que te ame desde el primer día pero tenia miedo, estaba aterrado por hacer algo que derrumbara todo por lo que había peleado. Y me petrificaba el hecho de pensar que yo te podía dañar a ti, a la persona a quien más quiero, a la única persona que quiero, que amo, a quien le pertenecería para siempre. ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar? Si me quedaba te dañaba si me iba me destruía, solos teníamos una oportunidad, juntos nos aplastarían"

"¿Que qué hubiera hecho? Pelear con toda mi fuerza, soy Kai Hiwatari y eh peleado toda mi vida para no caer en las garras de la desesperación, soy una persona que se has esforzado por ganarse todo lo que soy y lo que tengo, soy el ser más fuerte que existe y perdí ante un estúpido niñato" la vida había regresado a su cuerpo, su alma se encendía con la furia

"Kai" Susurraba Ray tratando de calmarlo o calmarse él mismo "no perdiste ante nadie, nos rendimos que es diferente"

"yo nunca me rendí, eh peleado cada segundo y con cada gramo de fuerza que queda en este maltrecho cuerpo"

"pero ¿por qué pelas si sabias que no yo…?"

Sonrío, melancólico, con un nudo en la garganta "si yo hubiera sabido que tú no me amabas, lo hubiera aceptado con mucho dolor pero al final lo hubiera aceptado, pero…pero estas aquí ¿no? Y lo has dicho, has casi gritado que me amas, entonces mi esfuerzo ah dado resultado, podremos estar juntos"

"¿cómo es que después de todo lo que has pasado aun confías en que esto puede funcionar? ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta fe en la gente y la humanidad? Si yo que me consideraba una persona positiva abandoné toda esperanza."

"me importa una mierda las personas, lo único que importa es sí tú estas dispuesto a quedarte conmigo…a mi lado" lentamente toco con el dorso de la mano el rostro del moreno

"no podría ser de otra forma" cerro los ojos para disfrutar el toque.

Todo lo que habían vivido hasta ahora, todo el dolor, todas las angustias habían desparecido, ahora sólo estaban ellos dos en la oscuridad, después de haberse gritado lo mucho que se amaban y lo mucho que temían estar lejos, amor, eso era, el amor supero el miedo y ahora ya nada más importaba. Sus rostros se acercaron, al fin después de tanto tiempo la distancia se esfumo, sus labios se encontraron, primero temerosos como si se tratada de un sueño efímero y cruel, después ansiosos y desesperados, sus manos recorrían su piel, se reconocían de nuevo.

"te deseo más que a nada"

"y yo…yo te amo"

* * *

********************************FIN********************************

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii al fin se termino! Después de tantos años T.T creo que lloraré, pero quedaron cabos sueltos no… a continuación el epilogo


	14. EPILOGO

_Epilogo_

La noche terminaba, el sol caía en los rostros cansados de unos chicos que dormían placidamente en una minúscula cama de hospital

"sus Medici…" la voz de una enfermera despertó a los chicos, la ropa negra de un visitante nocturno yacía esparcida en el piso, se revolvieron en la cama, Kai se puso de pie totalmente desnudo, con su cuerpo aun brillante y cabello revuelto

"hmm" tomo el vasito de las pastillas, las trago y devolvió el recipiente "¿y…?"

La enfermera seguía petrificada en su lugar, mirando al adonis ruso y a su amante asiático, estaba a punto de la hemorragia nasal, cuando los ojos fastidiados de Kai la volvieron a la realidad. Temblando salio de la habitación y se fue corriendo con una mano tapando su nariz.

"¿Kai?" el chino se cubría un poco con la sabana que tenia a su alcance

"buenos días koneko" susurraba mientras lo besaba de nuevo en el cuello

"espera Kai, la enfermera nos vio" pero más que preocuparse su tono era de excitación

"si" soplaba en su oído estremeciendo al otro

"llamará a seguridad" se recostaba llevando consigo el cuerpo del ruso

"no creo, pero podría ser… ¿quieres hacerlo con publico?"

"¡Kai!" reclamaba el otro riendo "no me refería a eso…pero…yo…mmm…Kai…es-espera…mmm…Kai"

"lo siento no puedo quedarme tranquilo" respiraba y se sentaba a la orilla de la cama

"¿Kai?" se sentaba también

"adoro como suena mi nombre en tus labios y si lo acompañas con jadeos, bueno… me voy…¿o me vengo? Bueno como sea"

"¡Kai!...cálmate…yo…en realidad estoy preocupado… ¿qué pasará ahora?"

"bueno pues…ahora te dolerá el trasero un día quizá dos, pero al ritmo que vamos en una semana ya vas a estar más que acostumbrado"

"¡Kai!, no es eso… me refiero a que ahora…bueno…tú y yo…este… ¿Qué haremos?" jugaba con la sabana

"haremos el amor cuantas veces podamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos ya no resistan más"

"eso también, pero…estamos en un hospital, tú estas enfermo de algo y no creo que Karlray pueda contener esa noticia demasiado tiempo, además eres el dueño de Hiwatari no será tan fácil ocultar una relación…con… bueno…con"

"¿con un hombre? ¿Una relación contigo? A eso te refieres…no la pienso ocultar"

"pero tu nombre, el de tu familia, las acciones de la compañía, todo se derrumbara"

"¿eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿O es que aun no estas seguro de nosotros?"

"jamás dudaré que te amo"

"¿estas seguro? Aun estas a tiempo de retractarte, ¿estas seguro que quieres correr el riesgo? Sufriremos, soy muy bueno en eso de dañar a las personas que amo"

"estoy conciente que no te merezco y en verdad quisiera arrepentirme, pero no puedo, ya no…ya entendí que no podré vivir si no estoy a tu lado, aunque eso signifique cruzar por un camino de espinas lo haré si ese es el precio para mi felicidad y tu eres mi felicidad"

"te estas volviendo súper cursi sabias"

"Kai"

"ok, ya…" prendía la TV y se recostaba a un lado de Ray abrazándolo "no pasará nada, yo estoy bien, bastante sano sólo necesito muchas vitaminas y dormir mejor y la fusión de las empresas es un tema insignificante en comparación con lo que ahora ocupa a los medios"

"¿a qué te refieres?" miraba la pantalla encendía y se sorprendió al ver a Yura y Bryan el una rueda de prensa

_¿Cómo__ afectará esto a las compañías?_ Preguntaba uno de los periodistas

"no tiene porque afectar en ningún sentido, si fuera el caso, nos beneficia por la publicidad gratuita que nos están regalando los medios" el pelirrojo contestaba con seriedad y tranquilidad mientras Bryan estaba sentado recargado con pose impaciente, los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

"_¿cuál fue su reacción al ver las fotos en las portadas de los periódicos esta mañana?"_

"no sacaron mi mejor ángulo" contestaba Yura fastidiado y aburrido

"_¿tomaran represarías por su conducta?" _"cómo afecta esto su carrera profesional?" "¿están pensando en luchar por sus derechos?" "¿desde cuándo están juntos?" "¿alguien más sabia de su relación?" "¿cómo se dieron cuenta de sus preferencias?" "¿renunciaran a sus puestos de gerentes?" "creen que aun son aptos para representar a sus empresas?" "cuando mencionaban la fusión de sus empresas lo decían por su relación amorosa" "han tenido relaciones sexuales en sus oficinas" esta y mil preguntas eran lanzadas por los periodistas, Bryan bostezo se puso de pie dispuesto a retirarse pero los reflectores apuntaron piratamente, giro para encarar a los periodista que al ver su seño de asesino en serie se limitaron

"eso es todo" dijo bostezando de nuevo "esto es absurdo y no sé porque razón tengo que venir aquí y explicar cosas privadas"

"_usted es un hombre de vida publica, no puede ocultar que es gay y menos una persona en su puesto"_ comenzaban a reclamar los periodistas

"lo que haga con mi pareja en la intimidad es mi asunto, al menos lo que hago es legal, yo no me quejo de las perversiones de Garatachea, ni de la pedofilia de Ordoñez, ni de no sé cuantas relaciones misóginas ah mantenido un tal Eslym, entonces porque se preocupan por esto" se acerca a Yura lo envuelve con un brazo y lo besa apasionadamente. Yura corresponde fogosamente

Por segundos la entrevista en vivo se quedo en silencio y no paso ni un minuto en que el video le estaba dando la vuelta al mundo

"ahora" decía Yura separándose un poco agitado "mi IQ no ha disminuido por mis preferencias sexuales por lo tanto mis funciones siguen igual o mejores que antes"

"además" decía Bryan son su sonrisa cínica "quien de ustedes no desearía tener en la cama a un ser tan bello y suculento" se acercaba de nuevo a su pelirrojo besándole lascivamente el lóbulo de la oreja "un ser tan perfecto como yo"

Yura le dio un codazo y después río cómplice, los reporteros estaban callados, con una mirada de envidia y lujuria.

"bueno, como veo que es todo, nos retiramos a hacer cosas más agradables" se fueron dejando a todos sorprendidos por sus actos. Hasta los comentaristas, o presentadores de los foros de televisión se habían quedado en silencio

"Lo vez" decía Kai en la habitación donde Ray no lograba creer lo que estaba viendo "con eso en los tabloides no creo que nadie se de cuenta de una pequeña relación"

"¿esos…dos?" lo miraba sorprendidísimo

"esos dos han sido amantes desde que tengo memoria, pasaron cosas, y ahora llegaron a un acuerdo, no me preguntes cómo pero lo hicieron. Y ahora eso nos ayuda a ocultar nuestra pequeña aventura"

"se pusieron de acuerdo para tener una relación"

"no…de eso no fue. Se pusieron de acuerdo para que los descubrieran… las fotos son muy buenas, medio grado más arriba y ya pasaban como fotos de revista porno…"

"Bryan acepto ser el conejillo de indias por nosotros"

"ni loco" reía y lo abrazaba besándole el cuello "él jamás haría nada por ayudarme, seguro lo hizo por caliente"

Mientras tanto los otros rusos llegaban a una salita dentro de sus oficinas

"recuérdame de nuevo ¿por qué demonios nos estamos exhibiendo como malditas muñecas de porcelana?" se quejaba Bryan dejándose caer pesadamente en un sillón

"porque de esa forma nadie nos puede limitar, seremos libres por fin, por primera vez en nuestras vidas"

"eso lo sacaste de un tríptico de _auto ayuda_ o qué demonios" Bryan lo miraba con una ceja levantada

"Chicos Muy buen trabajo" Hitoshi entraba a la habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara a varias cámaras que lo seguían

"¿tú que haces aquí?" se quejaba Bryan

Pero Hiro ignorándolo olímpicamente llego hasta Yura abrazándolo "excelente trabajo, me encantaron las fotos, ¿Quién las tomo?... ¿Helen?, surtieron el efecto deseado. Con esto el trato esta cumplido"

Le dio un abrazo y le susurró al oído para que Bryan no lo pudiera escuchar "tal y como lo planeamos, tú estas de nuevo con Bryan y si alguien descubre que Ray y Kai están juntos pensaran que es un truco de mercadotecnia para afianzar alianzas o algo así, nadie sospechara que en verdad se adoran y después de esto dejaran en paz las relaciones amorosas"

"lo dices por ti y por Brooklyn"

"exacto, a partir de ahora todas las alianzas son validas" se separo y miraba como Bryan estaba a punto de lanzarse a partirle la cara "me voy te dejo con tu nuevo _socio_" salio de la habitación y de inmediato fue abordado por reporteros,

"al fin se fue" se quejaba Bryan malhumorado

"si, esta haciendo un buen trabajo, esta era la única forma de que ese Boris nos dejara en paz" sonreía Yura

"Boris, ese detestable…aggg, pero al saber que nos hemos reconciliado ya no fastidiara…¿o no socio?" repetía la frase usaba anteriormente por Hiro

"y no sólo Boris al enterarse el mundo que somos pareja, No espera, no sólo eres mi pareja, eres mío, ninguna maldita escuincla o tipejo se acercada de nuevo a ti"

"no seas celoso" reia por primera vez el lavanda

"no soy celoso, soy homicida…así que mejor que se queden lejos…eres mío y como te dije a mi lado la tortura apenas comienza" el pelirrojo reía y sus ojos azules brillaban emocionados

"que así sea" estiraba la mano para que Yura se acercará a acostarse a su lado "con tal tenerte seré capaz de todo"

"¿te volverás decente?"

"no exageremos"

*************************FIN********************

Nota de al autora: Y así después de años, literalmente, años…concluyo con una de mis primeras historias de Beyblade, me costo muchísimo trabajo y podrán ver la evolución que tuve como escritora, que de hecho no es tanta, a través de sus capítulos.

Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta este punto, son realmente maravillosos y seré breve después de todo lo que leyeron, esto ya esta de más

Agradezco siempre sus comentarios en forma de review o mensaje personal. Ayúdenme a mejorar.

Y nuevamente gracias, nos estamos viendo, espero pronto, en otro de mis fics. Saludos


End file.
